Le Prince et le Pirate 2 : Aigle & Corneille
by Vautour2B
Summary: Tout va mal sur Euphor : les Végiens et les Sylvidres y ont débarqué, Actarus est prisonnier, Phénicia est blessée. Mais Emeraldas n'a pas dit son dernier mot - Une fic écrite avec iloveharlock. - Edit : quelque changements au niveau de l'histoire et des personnages.
1. A&C Chapter 1

Merci :

— Aux trois coauteurs de cette histoire : mon frère **Thomas**, ma mère **Yvette** et **Iloveharloc**  
>— Mes sœurs <strong>Camille<strong> et **Jeanne**, qui ont fait un travaille de correction complémentaire, tout en m'apportant leurs conseils et idées pour les descriptifs et les dialogues .  
>— <strong>SWEETCANDY37<strong> : pour avoir traquée et relevée, de façon extrêmement minutieuse, tout les petites fautes qui avaient échappée aux relectures.  
>— <strong>Aerandir Linaewen<strong> : pour m'avoir appris comment remettre en forme un texte dont la présentation avait été chamboulé au moment de la mise ligne, ainsi que pour ses précieux conseils et ses petits trucs, sur la façon de construire des descriptifs et des dialogues.  
>— <strong>Esis<strong> : Qui m'a dépanné à plusieurs reprises, avec sa précieuse connaissance de l'univers de Matsumoto.  
>— <strong>Capitaine_Harlock<strong> pour ses traductions de dialogues.  
>— <strong>Fabrice<strong> et **Johan**, pour leurs conseils et idées pour les dialogues

.

**Le Prince et le Pirate**

.

**Tome 2 : Aigle & Corneille **

**.**

**.**

CHAPITRE I

**.**

**.**

**.**

_" Elle me paraît à point ... C'est parfait ! Parfait !"_

_Il ouvrit la porte de la serre, et se dirigea vers la maison._

— _Midori ! Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi..._

— _Ah ! et qu'est-ce que, mon Végien préféré peut bien donc m'avoir concocté!? Répondit la sylvidre d'un ton amusé, les bras croisés, sur le pas de la porte._

_Sans rien dire, il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna en direction de la serre.  
>En découvrant à l'intérieur une énorme plante tropicale, composée de plusieurs tiges et surmontés d'une grosse boule boursouflés, un large sourire illumina le visage de Midori :<em>

— _Oh ! tu la fais pousser pour moi !?... C'est merveilleux Kolos, nous allons pouvoir être parents !_

_Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la plante s'illumina de blanc, et une grosse goutte de liquide blanc se mit à couler le long des tiges, avant de former une petite flaque sur le sol.  
>En l'espace de quelques secondes, la flaque se gonfla comme un ballon ; avant de se déchirer pour laisser le passage à un monstrueux bébé, à la peau verte et rugueuse d'aspect, le crane surmonté de quatre cornes et les orbites oculaires dépourvues d'yeux.<em>

_A peine sortie de l''œuf', l'étrange petite créature s'avança à quatre pattes vers le couple._

_Nullement rebutée par son aspect, la Sylvidre prit le bébé dans ses bras, l'embrassa, avant de le bercer délicatement:_

— _Ah ma belle petite!...je suis si heureuse... dit elle en versant des larmes de joie, alors que la petite créature faisait courir ses doigts atrophiés sur son visage... Maintenant, je vais te présenter ton 'Papa', à qui tu pourra également faire des 'papouilles'._

— Mon lieutenant !?  
>— Nooooon !<br>— Mon lieutenant! Réveillez-vous!  
>— Aââh !<br>— Mon lieutenant!. Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous..

Kolos, complètement en sueur, ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui permit de revenir progressivement dans le monde réel et de constater avec soulagement, qu'il n'était entouré que de ses hommes.

— Ça ira mon lieutenant ?

L'officier acquiesça de la tête, et se leva de la banquette, où il s'était assoupi, dans le hall de l'astroport.

Il se couvrit le visage des deux mains :

" Quel rêve idiot ! Mais quelle rêve idiot ! C'est pas possible un truc aussi débile... vivement qu'on en finisse et qu'elles déguerpissent, sinon elles finiront par avoir ma peau ces 'végétales' !"

**.**

**.**

**Dans le ciel d'Euphor à bord du **_**Grand Stratéguerre**_**, le navire de commandement des forces de Véga.  
><strong>  
>De la passerelle circulaire installé au sommet de la tour du gros vaisseau cylindrique, un grand borgne observait le paysage avec une grande jubilation.<br>La phase initiale du plan d'invasion de la planète s'était déroulé globalement comme prévu : tout les points stratégiques d'Euphor étaient tombés entre leurs mains, en moins de vingt-quatre heures et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le reste ne suive pas, dans les délais prévus.

— Mon général!

Minos se retourna et vit son aide de camp - un dandy au physique avantageux et aux longs cheveux couleur châtain (1), les épaules recouvertes d'un manteau au revers de fourrure - le saluer bien bas et lui tendre une série de feuillets.

— Oui Colonel.  
>— Voilà le rapport que vous aviez demandé sur nos pertes.<p>

L'aristocrate le parcourut rapidement et..

— Les deux golgoths et la quasi totalité des navettes de l'escadre d'invasion... au 'tapis' !?  
>— La raison en est malheureusement simple et même logique, mon général : les Sylvidres les ont envoyés directement au massacre, en les donnant en pâture au vaisseau de la 'sorcière', pendant que leurs propres chasseurs se contentaient de donner la chasse aux navettes Euphoriennes et de faire de l'attaque au sol.<p>

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Minos.

— Les garces! siffla-t-il entre ses dents... En même temps, je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprenne vraiment! J'appréhendais plus ou moins un coup fourré de ce genre de leur part... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais veillé à ce que la plupart de nos Golgoths & Antéraks soient opportunément en 'dérangement', juste avant l'attaque...ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr il n'était pas possible de faire 'le coup de la panne' avec tous...Il fallait bien donner un hochet ou deux à Hortica...

Il se mit alors à rire...

_**...**_ Mais pour les autres, cette courge a marché à fond... J'en ai eu la confirmation par un message d'Achéron, dans lequel cette poule mouillée se plaint de la soufflante qu'il s'est prise à cause de cette histoire!

**.**

**.**

****Une demi-heure plus tard, sur l'astroport d'Euphor, devant le complexe militaire****.

— Tiens regarde.. Voila le 'Tonneau-amiral' des Végiens qui rapplique !

Midori regarda dans la direction où pointait le doigt d'Hérossa, et aperçut à son tour le vaisseau de Minos sur le point d'atterrir.

— Ah.. ça c'est notre "Albator-au-rabais" qui vient se pavaner!

Le __Grand Stratéguerre__ se posa au plus près de l'astrogare, où l'attendait un comité d'accueil.

— Tiens c'est curieux!.. fit Midori. Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce qu'il choisisse la base militaire! D'habitude ces "encagoulés", préfèrent les décors imposants.  
>— Humm...Je pense que l' <em><em>Halium<em>_ doit y être pour quelque chose! répondit Hérossa en levant la tête vers le croiseur qui les dominait de sa taille, à quelques pas.  
>— Tu as certainement raison! sa présence sur le tarmac, au côté du "carrosse" de Minos, leur aurait gâché leurs photos souvenirs...<p>

— C'est plus que probable! Tu imagines le tableau.. Le fleuron de leur flotte dominé en taille, devant public, par un croiseur Sylvidre tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant...  
>— ... ce qui aurait été un affront pour notre généralissime! surenchérit Midori.<p>

Les deux Sylvidres se mirent à rire, c'est alors qu'elles furent interrompues par le signal d'appel du syPhone d'Hérossa. 'Au bout du fil ', Hortica qui commença par demander un compte rendu sur le sauvetage en cour, des aviatrices abattues.  
>Après que sa subordonnée lui eut donné des nouvelles fraîches, notamment la récupération de onze de celles-ci, Hortica en vient à la raison principale de son appel :<p>

— Hérossa! Je dois me rendre sur le __Docrass __(2) pour présenter mon rapport. En attendant mon éventuel retour c'est toi qui assureras l'intérim, et comme le __Murem__ a besoin de réparation, c'est sur l' __Halium__ que tu hisseras ta marque de commodore (3).

Après un bref salut elle coupa la communication.

Les deux sylvidres échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

— Son "éventuel"...? Le clan de Kattan, n'a donc toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre avec ta supérieure !.?  
>— Hé non... Elles sont toujours à l'affût d'une occasion pour la faire passer sur le "billot"!.. Répondit Hérossa.<p>

**.**

De l'autre coté de la piste, Minos fut accueilli à sa descente par Kolos et ses hommes, qui lui rendirent les honneurs avant de l'accompagner dans une visite éclair des vestiges du banquet et de l'__Aphélie__ (encore entouré de tribunes et d'estrades). Puis les végiens quittèrent à bord de véhicules l'enceinte de l'astroport en direction de la ville et du palais royal.

**.**

**.**

Quand Actarus émergea de son inconscience, il eut pendant un bref instant, l'impression d'avoir rêvé les événements de la nuit en distinguant le plafond de sa propre chambre; mais la présence de deux soldats végiens en tenue de combat devant la porte, le ramena à la cruelle réalité : Véga était de retour sur Euphor!  
>Il ressentit que son bras gauche était plâtré et que son torse était recouvert de bandage.<p>

Voyant leur prisonnier réveillé, l'un des factionnaires entrouvrit la porte et murmura quelques mots, à une tierce personne dans le couloir, avant de la refermer et de reprendre sa garde.  
>Le captif essaya de se redresser mais, comme sa sœur, il ressentit aussitôt de très violentes douleurs dans les cotes; mais le pire de la souffrance était dans son épaule droite, du côté de sa vieille blessure.<br>Résigné, il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard un officier Végien accompagné d'une femme en tenue médicale pénétra dans la pièce.  
>Le nouvel arrivant - qui n'était autre que l'adjoint de Minos - toisa le Prince d'un air méprisant pendant une longue minute, avant d'aboyer un ordre à la femme en blanc.<br>Cette dernière, une toute jeune fille rousse aux cheveux mi-longs, obtempéra et s'approcha du lit, la tête basse.  
>Elle sortit du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière un tensiomètre avec lequel elle enveloppa d'un geste fébrile l'avant-bras du prince; puis, d'un geste tout aussi nerveux, elle posa un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine et fit tout une série d'auscultations précipitées.<p>

— Alors ! jeta l'officier, avec morgue.  
>— Le prince est en état de subir un entretien, colonel...<p>

— Dis donc toi! Quand tu t'adresses à moi, tu dit 'mon colonel'.. compris!.. répliqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant... C'est peut-être la pétaudière chez les "orties", mais dans l'armée de Véga, il y a des usages à respecter ! et par ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un long discours... tu dis 'il est en état' et basta !"

Il ajouta:

— Reste à ses cotés et tiens le éveillé jusqu'à la venue du général..

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et sortit.  
>Pendant que la jeune Sylvidre s'affairait à ranger son matériel, Actarus, lui, s'efforçait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées:<p>

"Ils ne m'ont pas tué, contrairement à mes parents, il y a dix ans ?... Mieux encore, ils ont pansé mes blessures... Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont estimé que je pouvais leur être utile... mais utile de quelle façon? Comme trophée... Ou alors comme otage ?

Le moral de notre ami remonta d'un cran..

"Si c'est cela.. c'est que tout n'est pas perdu!.. Qu'il y a encore des forces qui leur résistent!.. Phénicia a peut-être réussi à récupérer __Goldorak__ et à contre-attaquer avec le reste de l'armée !

**.**

— Alors prince d'Euphor ! Comment se sent-on ?... Beaucoup mieux j'espère

Tels furent les premiers mots de Minos en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Voyant la stupeur d'Actarus, il poursuivit en ricanant :

— Et oui Prince!...Lors de notre dernière rencontre, nous avons tous les deux loupé notre coup !.. Nous étions sensés nous entre-tuer avec panache dans ce duel entre ma soucoupe et ton Goldorak... mais au final, tu t'es dérobé à tire-d'aile comme un moineau ! et moi je me suis retrouvé à barboter dans l'eau comme un canard (4)

Comme notre ami restait muet :

_**...**_ Tu ne dis rien ! Comme je te comprends... Mais si cela peut te consoler, sache que cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas l'intention de détruire ta planète, ni même d'en exterminer ses habitants!... Euphor sera notre nouvelle patrie, et les Euphoriens... hé-hé.. Notre main d'œuvre !

En voyant les yeux d'Actarus devenir noirs de fureur, la jubilation de Minos monta encore d'un cran :

**...** et pour te remercier de nous l'avoir si bien retapée, je te promets de tout faire pour te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Suivit alors une séance de photo, avec un Minos tout sourire devant le lit de son ennemi vaincu.  
>Une fois terminé, le généralissime prit congé de son prisonnier :<p>

— A plus tard Prince...

Juste avant de sortir, il ajouta:

_**...**_ ... et toute mes condoléances pour ta petite sœur !

**.**

**.**

****Dans la base Militaire****.

Kolos dressait avec l'aide de ses soldats un inventaire du butin capturé et s'informait sur les régions encore aux mains des Euphoriens, quand il vit arriver cinq de ses hommes avec les Balsamo à leur coté, dont un sur un brancard...

— Houlà! ils sont bien amochés les frangins !... fit le "Pépiniériste" en voyant l'oeil crevé et le nez écrasé de Gilbert, ainsi que le triste moignon (à demi carbonisé) qui restait de l'avant-bras d'Alexandre, allongé inanimé sur la civière...

— Si l'on en croit ce qu'ils nous ont hoqueté, mon lieutenant ! c'est La Sorcière Rouge qui leur serait tombée dessus, au moment où ils venaient de capturer la princesse d'Euphor... lui répondit l'un des nouveaux arrivants...

A l'énoncé de ce surnom... Kolos eut un coup de sang :

— PAR LUCIFER ! Elle nous aura vraiment mis les bâtons dans les roues jusqu'au bout, cette rouquine...

Après avoir écrasé deux-trois fois son poing contre une armoire métallique, le Végien retrouva son calme et se mit à sourire:

" Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé ! ... à l'heure qu'il est sorcière de mon cœur, ce qu'il reste de toi et de tes tifs dérivent quelque part dans le cosmos... "

— Mon lieutenant... que faisons nous d'eux ?  
>— On les garde en vie et on essaie de les rafistoler un peu... On est loin d'être en sur-effectif. Et même estropiés ces deux-là, peuvent encore se rendre utiles...<p>

**.**

**.**

Peu après leur départ, Kolos se rendit sur les décombres du hangar aux astronefs.  
>Arrivé sur place, il héla le chef de l'équipe qui déblayait les gravats<p>

— Alors sergent, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de récupérable ?  
>— A part de la boulonnerie... absolument rien, mon lieutenant !.. Leurs équipes de démolition ont fait du beau travail...<br>— Et pour le robot ?

— Ah ! Lui non plus, on n'est pas prêts de mettre la main dessus !... Tous les accès à son hangar souterrain ont été ensevelis sous les décombres, y compris le fond de la cage de son ascenseur ... et en plus, une bonne partie des sous-sols de cette zone est en feu, à cause des citernes à carburant qui s'y trouvaient!... ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt les volutes de fumées qui montaient de la cage béante !  
>... Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que <em><em>Goldorak<em>_ lui-même soit en train de brûler!

" La vacherie '' !.. rugit intérieurement Kolos : ''sa capture nous aurait permis d'être un peu moins dépendants des Sylvidres. Avec un robot que nous aurions pu entretenir par nous-mêmes, ici sur place, grâce à l'usine qui avait tout l'outillage nécessaire pour la fabrication des pièces de rechange..."

Il pointa son regard sur les bâtiments de l'usine en question.

"...maintenant, il va nous falloir tout modifier, tout adapter, avant de pouvoir nous passer des pièces que leur base astéroïde fabrique pour nos golgoths et navettes..." — C'est vraiment trop injuste ! hurla-t-il, à la stupeur du sergent !

Alors qu'il continuait à ruminer en silence, l'officier sentit la main de son subordonné se poser sur son épaule :

— Hummm ouaiiis.. qu'y a-t-il Kariméros !  
>— On nous observe mon lieutenant...! Il y a une femme planquée derrière un poteau et elle ne ressemble pas du tout à une euphorienne... Quand vous avez crié, elle a sursauté, ce qui m'a permis de la repérer... elle se trouve à une vingtaine de mètres derrière vous, légèrement sur votre droite...<p>

— Comme c'est original..! grinça Kolos d'un ton sarcastique,... Des bonnes femmes qui ne "ressemblent-pas-du-tout-à-une-euphorienne", à la Pépinière cela va faire presque deux ans qu'on en cultive et qu'on en a plantées un peu partout, alors forcément... on ne peut plus faire trois pas sur cette planète sans tomber sur une de ces fougères à deux guibolles !

— Mais mon Lieutenant, si j'en ai déjà vu une avec toque, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une Sylvidre Blonde !

Kolos rugit! et se retourna... juste à temps pour apercevoir furtivement une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir et à la chevelure dorée, disparaître derrière un bosquet au delà du périmètre de la base.  
>Il se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, en compagnie de Kariméros, en passant à travers une brèche du mur d'enceinte.<p>

**.**

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée entre les arbustes, les deux Végiens repérèrent à nouveau leur proie en débouchant sur une lande désolée.

— La voila ! Elle se dirige vers les bâtiments de l'ancienne manufacture!

Les soldats redoublèrent d'effort mais bien qu'ils gagnassent du terrain sur la femme en noir, ils ne parvinrent pas à la rattraper, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entre deux hangars

— Sors ton flingue ! Je prends par la gauche !... Toi par la droite ! cria Kolos, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour entre les deux bâtiments circulaires en briques rouges.

Après avoir contourné au pas de course les deux tiers d'un hangar, notre "pépiniériste" aperçut de dos, Kariméros cavalant entre plusieurs rangées de remorques délabrées.  
>Au moment où il se lançait sur ses talons, Kolos entendit un claquement sec, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur.<br>Il déboula sur un espace dégagé entre les remorques : son subalterne y était allongé, se tordant de douleur avec les mains sur le visage! ... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car dans un sifflement, il vit arriver sur lui une lanière qui lui cingla son épaule gauche.

Sous la souffrance, l'officier tituba en arrière et heurta violemment le plateau d'une remorque .Mais il se ressaisit, et riposta en canardant au jugé, droit devant lui avec son pistolet laser.

— Aaaah..! Sale garce...! Je vais te crever !

Il se lança au hasard des allées, tirant sans discontinuer, incendiant inutilement nombre de bâches sur les remorques.  
>Ayant progressivement retrouvé son sang froid, le "pépiniériste" cessa ses tirs et grimpa sur le toit d'un vieux camion où il fut bien vite rejoint par Kariméros, qui arborait maintenant une large balafre sanglante sur le visage!<p>

Les Végiens finirent par repérer la femme qu'ils pourchassaient : celle-ci se dirigeait vers un grand hangar métallique ouvert à ses deux extrémités.  
>Sans échanger un mot, ils reprirent la traque.<p>

Cependant, alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils virent sortir du hangar, un train sifflant à toute vapeur,

— .. !? D'où il sort ce tortillard..? bredouilla Kolos, stupéfait.  
>— .. !? Je sais pas!.. Jamais vu une antiquité pareille.. répondit Kariméros.<p>

Alors que le convoi s'éloignait sur la vieille voie désaffectée, l'officier ajouta :

— En attendant cette 'Corneille' a réussi à mettre les voiles...

Il aboya :

**...** A l'astroport... et au trot !

Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin au pas de course, l'officier se ravisa et ordonna à son subalterne de faire demi-tour pour aller inspecter le hangar :

— …_._ on ne sait jamais, après tout on ne l'a pas vue embarquer !

Le sergent acquiesça et s'en retourna à la manufacture, laissant son chef continuer seul.

**.**

Moins d'un quart heure plus tard, ce dernier déboulait sur le tarmac et Cinq minutes après il décollait à bord d'une navette!  
>Une fois arrivé au dessus du hangar, le pilote fit descendre son engin et commença à remonter la voie ferrée à faible hauteur!<p>

" Ça va être vite plié..." se dit Kolos, avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.. " Se barrer en train !... Faut vraiment être bécasse... "

Mais les minutes s'écoulaient, sans que rien n'apparaisse à l'horizon... Pas même une fumée.

" Mais c'est pas possible! on aurait déjà dû l'avoir rattrapée !? "

Dix minutes plus tard, la navette survolait une vallée et son viaduc ferroviaire effondré; barré par une palissade intacte!

.

* * *

><p>(1) Goldorak ep.56.<p>

(2) Le Vaisseau de la reine Sylvidra

(3) contre-amiral.

(4) Goldorak ep.74


	2. A&C Chapter 2

.

CHAPITRE II

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la tombée du jour, Minos reprit le chemin de l'astroport avec sa suite.  
>Sur le trajet il annonça à son aide de camp, qu'il serait dès à présent chargé d'une mission d'inspection du front, assortie d'un nouveau pouvoir!<p>

— ... et vous veillerez surtout à ce que la guerre ne s'éternise pas, insista le généralissime. Notre logistique est bien trop dépendante des Sylvidres pour que nous nous permettions ce luxe...  
>J'en prends bonne note, mon général !<br>Et pour mettre tous les atouts de notre coté, je vous ai affecté comme aide de camp le Lieutenant Kolos.

A ce nom, le dandy fronça les sourcils.

— Kolos !? Mais mon génér...  
>— ... il a certes échoué à capturer intacte la base militaire, ainsi que la princesse ... Mais il a brillamment réussi tout le reste.. Et c'est le meilleur officier de terrain que nous ayons..<br>— Comme il vous plaira, mon général.. répondit laconiquement le colonel.

Quelques instants plus tard le convoi, arrivait sur la piste circulaire et se scindait en deux : une partie regagnait le vaisseau de commandement, pendant que le véhicule de Minos se dirigeait vers une grande soucoupe rose dont la forme n'était pas sans évoquer celle d'une toupie, et s'arrêta devant.  
>L'adjoint descendit et après un dernier salut à son chef, se dirigea vers l'<em>Hydargos<em>.

Tout en jetant un dernier regard à l'astronef, Minos se dit à lui même :

— Il est quand même ironique que ce soit moi qui ai insisté pour donner le nom de cet éthylique crétin, à l'une des rares soucoupes amirales qui nous restait... Mais c'était ça, ou le '_Dantus Acheron_' ! (1) conclut-il en grimaçant, avant de faire signe au chauffeur de repartir.

**.**

**.**

C'est au moment où il pénétrait dans l'ascenseur magnétique, que le nouvel Inspecteur-aux-armées vit arriver la navette de Kolos, de retour de sa longue et infructueuse traque au 'train-fantôme'.  
>Quand il vit le petit vaisseau se poser à coté de l'<em>Aphélie<em> et le bouillant lieutenant en descendre, le colonel ordonna au liftier de rester au sol et de diriger sa cabine vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Alors Kolos!... on se balade pendant les heures de services ? lui jeta d'un ton condescendant le dandy aux cheveux longs... Je vous croyais chargé d'un inventaire ?... Faut-il croire que le butin résultant de vos 'exploits' était à ce point maigre, qu'il vous laissait le temps de baguenauder ?

Le 'pépiniériste', se retourna d'un coup.  
>En voyant le visage blême de rage de ce dernier, le dandy se mit à sourire :<p>

_**...**_ Si tel est le cas... et bien sachez que 'Il farniente' c'est terminé !... Vous avez été placé sous mes ordres, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous mener à la baguette, mon petit ami!

Au prix d'un grand effort sur lui même, Kolos réussit à garder le contrôle de lui-même :

— A vos ordres mon colonel...

**.**

A cet instant, derrière celui-ci, Herossa et Midori surgirent, après avoir contourné l'_Aphélie_.  
>Les deux sylvidres, toute à leur contemplation du vaisseau Euphorien, passèrent devant les Végiens sans leur prêter attention.<p>

— Dites donc vous deux !... Je suis transparent.. ou quoi ?.. éructa l'officier supérieur tout en exhibant ses galons, à moitié cachés sous son imposante crinière.

Midori se retourna, et lui répliqua d'un ton faussement contrit:

— Je vous prie d'excuser notre impolitesse, mon Colonel... De dos, nous vous avions pris pour l'une de nos subordonnées !

Devant la figure rageuse de son supérieur, Kolos ne put réprimer un rictus jouissif : "Et vlan dans ta gueule !"

— Au plaisir colonel... dit la Sylvidre en s'en allant

**.**

**.**

— C'était qui ce butor ? demanda Hérossa.  
>— le bras droit de ce cher Minos : 'Monsieur le Marquis'!<br>— Le 'Marquis' ?  
>— C'est l'un des surnoms que lui ont donné ses compatriotes, avec :'Le Français', 'Valmont' et aussi : 'La-Merde-dans-des-bas-de-soie', pour ceux qui l'aiment bien !.. Son nom officiel est : De Plessis-Bellière !... Le Colonel Philippe De Plessis-Bellière...<p>

— C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un patronyme pareil chez les Végiens ?  
>— Rien d'étonnant, vu qu'il s'agit d'un personnage de roman!<br>— Ah! Ils sont donc capables d'écrire..

Midori ricana :

— Tu rigole ! C'est d'un roman Terrien dont il s'agit.  
>— Ces primates seraient donc capables de s'intéresser à autre chose que leur nombril?<br>— Quand ça les caresse dans le sens du poil... Oui !  
>— Tu m'intrigues.. Donne moi des détails...<p>

— Ce roman raconte les péripéties d'une aristocrate terrienne, dans une époque très ancienne Plessis-Bellière c'est le soudard de haute lignée, au profit duquel elle abandonnera liberté et fortune... en toute connaissance de cause!... Tu comprendras donc sans peine la séduction qu'un tel personnage peut susciter auprès de ces bourrins.

— Tu m'étonnes! Les écrits de ce terrien avaient tout pour rencontrer l'âme du végien lambda!  
>— Tu n'y es pas, Hérossa!... Ce sont ceux d'une terrienne..<br>— !_?_Ah... alors.. les attaques contre la Terre... c'était pour ça ?  
>— Hé hé! Qui sait!<p>

— 'A nous les petite femmes de la terre.. Si naïves et soumises !'.. pouffa de rire Hérossa.. bien vite imitée par Midori!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De la grande soucoupe amirale, surgirent une moyenne et une dizaine de petites soucoupes qui descendirent sur le village fortifié et entreprirent de le détruire à coups de rayons.  
>Elle prit la fuite, le long d'une avenue, au côté d'une foule terrorisée; mais le plus grand des attaquants, leur barra toute retraite, en se posant devant eux. Les deux coquilles, formant la soucoupe s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître un golgoth de forme humanoïde, relié par les épaules à ses carapaces. Sur le pourtour de ces dernières, surgirent des griffes articulées <em>(2)_._

_Le robot se pencha et simultanément il changea d'apparence en se transformant en une sorte de cylindre, doté de six bras prolongés par des pointes.  
>Mais au moment où il allait frapper, un gigantesque crâne humain surgit de nulle part happa le golgoth, avant de le broyer longuement entre ses dents !<em>

Phénicia se réveilla en sursaut.

" Ouf ! Je suis toujours sur le vaisseau d'Eméraldas. "

Toutefois, cela ne lui enleva qu'une partie de son angoisse, car elle appréhendait que ce cauchemar ne soit le reflet direct de ce que subissait son peuple.

Avec amertume elle se dit:

"Je me sens comme Cassandre... cette terrienne légendaire : je vois venir les catastrophes tout en étant impuissante à les contrer.. "

Elle posa son regard sur la soldate, qui dormait toute habillée sur le canapé.

" Aphélia!... Tu te prives de tout repos correct pour veiller sur moi, alors que dans deux-trois jours, ou même seulement quelques heures, tu seras la première à te porter volontaire pour retourner au combat.. "

Elle étouffa un sanglot:

"... mais je promets que la Princesse d'Euphor prendra sa part du fardeau !"

Après un dernier regard à son amie, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

**.**

**.**

Quand elle les rouvrit, quelque heures plus tard, le soleil baignait la chambre de sa lumière (à travers deux grands hublots).

— Bonjour Phénicia! lui dit une Aphélia aux cheveux encore ébouriffés, tout en posant un plateau repas sur le lit!

Bien que gênée au fond d'elle-même, la princesse répondit avec chaleur aux attentions de son amie et fit honneur au petit déjeuner.

Quand elle eut fini, la soldate lui demanda:

— Phény! est-ce tu te sentirais d'attaque pour recevoir des visiteurs ?... Nous avons besoin de ta signature pour débloquer nos avoirs placés dans les banques de Rubis... Le colonel Dillinger compte là-dessus pour nous ré-équiper...

La princesse acquiesça en silence.

_**...**_ ... par ailleurs notre ambassadeur souhaiterait avoir un entretien avec toi!  
>— Aucun problème.. je le recevrai également.<p>

**.**

Alors que son amie se penchait pour se lever.

— Aphélia avant d'aller les chercher, je te conseille de solidement fermer ta veste, si tu ne veux pas que tous ces messieurs perdent le fil de ce qu'ils souhaitent me dire !... dit Phénicia d'un ton amusé en voyant le vêtement s'ouvrir, dévoilant largement les ravissantes rondeurs de la sous-lieutenante !

Cette dernière en resta figée:

"!? Elle est à nouveau capable de plaisanter ?... c'est merveilleux !"

Aphélia acheva son mouvement, et tout en rabattant les pans de son habit, elle répondit avec un petit rire:

— Ah, ça ?... C'est à cause de Sark, si chevaleresque... si maladroit... qui a ruiné les fermetures de ma veste d'uniforme...(3)

Aphélia se dirigea vers la porte, et ajouta, juste avant de sortir dans le couloir:

— ...mais ce n'est pas grave : à titre de pénitence, il se fera un plaisir de me filer sa chemise...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eméraldas et Dillinger prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, tout en faisant le point sur l'évolution de la situation sur Euphor.

— … et d'après les communications que votre ordinateur a pu intercepter, expliquait le colonel.. plus les quelques contacts radio que j'ai pu avoir avec nos troupes, les Végiens et les Sylvidres continueraient à progresser sur la plupart des continents, mais pas aussi vite que ce qu'on pouvait craindre... Passé le choc de la surprise initiale, nos force terrestres et aériennes se sont bien ressaisies...

L'officier s'interrompit un instant, pour manger une viennoiserie, avant de poursuivre:

_**...**_ Par ailleurs il semblerait que entre mes vieux 'copains aux oreilles en pointe' et vos 'amies en chlorophylle', il y ait un peu d'eau dans le gaz : Ils rechigneraient tous les deux à engager toutes leurs forces dans la bataille, comme si chacun d'entre eux espérait faire supporter la 'douloureuse' à l'autre...

Eméraldas répondit d'un pauvre sourire : " oui, mais tout cela ne durera qu'un temps... vous le savez aussi bien que moi Colonel.."

— Capitaine! poursuivit l'officier sur un ton redevenu grave.. J'aurais un service à vous demander : pourriez-vous emmener la princesse Phénicia sur la Planète Terre, à son ancienne base de l'île de Honshū, et cela, le plus tôt possible?

Notre amie qui s'y attendait, répondit :

— Oui colonel !... Le Queen Eméraldas sera prêt à partir, dans quatre ou cinq heures!  
>— Merci capitaine !... Auprès de ses anciens camarades de combats de la <em>Patrouille des Aigles<em>, elle y sera beaucoup plus à l'abri, qu'ici..  
>... En, dernier recours, j'aurais pu l'y faire amener avec une navette, mais votre vaisseau est infiniment plus sûr que ceux des Rubiniens, ou la demi-épave utilisé par Aphélia et ses hommes.<p>

**.**

Alors que Dillinger se levait de table pour prendre congé:

— Colonel! pourriez-vous me confier cette vieille navette ? lui demanda la pirate, toute en pianotant sur un syPhone..  
>— ! ? bien sur...<p>

**.**

**.**

Peu après la fin son entretien avec Phénicia, l'ambassadeur décida d'aller saluer et remercier la capitaine du vaisseau pirate.

Quand le diplomate entra dans la cabine, il trouva notre amie assise devant son bureau et occupée à transférer des fichiers informatiques, dans une dizaine de syPhones.  
>Après les présentations d'usages le distingué quinquagénaire se lança dans un long discours de remerciement, qu'elle écouta patiemment, jusqu'à sa conclusion:<p>

— ...et enfin sachez que la nation Euphorienne tout entière vous sera éternellement reconnaissante pour avoir soustrait à temps la Princesse, des mains de ses agresseurs, et ainsi sauver le Royaume de la souillure et du déshonneur...

Eméraldas eut un haut-le-coeur:

— Quand cette guerre sera finie, vous rendrez des comptes sur ce que vous avez osé dire ! siffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants... Vous rendrez des comptes pour avoir osé ravaler une agression contre une femme, au rang d'une tache sur un drapeau !

_. _Tremblant devant la violente réaction de la pirate, l'ambassadeur bredouilla des excuses... mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et lui adressa une fin de non recevoir :

— Sortez monsieur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Après une rapide inspection de la coque de son vaisseau à l'aide d'une petite plate-forme volante (4), Eméraldas avait reporté toute son attention sur les préparatifs de départ de la vieille navette, qui s'était fait refaire une santé par les bons soins des robots mécaniciens.  
>Aux deux robots choisis pour la piloter, elle confia une mallette contenant les syPhones qu'elle avait préparés pour les besoins de leur mission, puis s'en alla retrouver le colonel et son adjointe qui l'attendaient au pied de l'élévateur à rayon, en compagnie d'Aphélia et Sark!<p>

— Pour assister le sous-lieutenant Aphélia dans sa mission, j'ai désigné le caporal Sark que vous connaissez déjà!

Notre amie adressa un sourire amical au sous-officier intimidé, avant de tendre une valise aux deux officiers supérieurs et de distribuer à chacun un syPhone:

— Rassurez-vous, ils ont été reprogrammés de façon à ce qu'il soit impossible aux Sylvidres d'y accéder, via leurs propres appareils.

Tirant son gravity-saber et le tenant devant elle, Eméraldas salua une dernière fois Dillinger et Quorra, avant de rengainer et de monter dans le rayon élévateur, en compagnie de Sark et Aphélia.

**.**

Tout en saluant les trois silhouettes qui s'élevaient vers l'énorme fuselage, le colonel dit à son adjointe :

— Avec ces trois-là, auprès d'elle, la princesse n'a rien à craindre!  
>— Pour Eméraldas et Aphélia, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous mon colonel... par contre votre idée de leur adjoindre Sark, me laisse un peu dubitative!<p>

—...et vous avez tort, Major !... Sark est certes un gaffeur de première... mais c'est aussi le plus dévoué de nos boucliers humains! ... lors de notre fuite, il n'a pas hésité à offrir le rempart de son corps à une ennemie qui ne lui était rien!... et un peu plus tôt il en avait fait de même pour Aphélia.(5)

Il se tourna vers Quorra:

— avec lui au coté de la princesse, j'aurai la certitude qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour écoper une balle ou un rayon, à la place de notre future reine!

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Là, Minos fait allusion à l'un de ses vieux rivaux : le défunt concepteur des 'Monstogoths' - Gravement blessé au combat par Phénicia, et que ce même Minos, s'était empressé d'achever à coups de couteau, avec la complicité d'Horos (voir Goldorak ep.51, 52 &amp; 53) - l'Achéron du tome 1, n'est que le neveu!<p>

(2) Golgoth 10 (voir : Goldorak ep.10).

(3) Voir: "La Bataille pour Euphor", ch.11, dans la section: 'UFO Robo Grendizer' (Surprise au lit lors de l'attaque de la base militaire, Aphélia n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler le moindre dessous).

(4) Albator 84, ep.7 & 11.

(5) Voir: "La Bataille pour Euphor", ch.10.


	3. A&C Chapter 3

.

CHAPITRE III

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Battle-cruiser HMS **_**Murem**_**, cabine de l'amiral**.

— Amirale ! la base astéroïde est en vue.. annonça une voix dans l'interphone, sur le bureau.  
>— Merci lieutenante! répondit Hortica.. Dites à Achéron de prendre son baluchon et de me rejoindre dans le hangar numéro 1, au pied de mon chasseur...<p>

Juste avant de couper la communication, elle ajouta:

_**...**_ ...et dites-lui aussi qu'il a intérêt à y être dans les dix minutes, ou c'est moi qui irai l'y traîner par les oreilles.

. . . . . . Elle prit son syPhone sur le bureau et se leva.

Avant de quitter sa cabine elle s'attarda un instant devant trois portraits de tailles inégales, accrochés à un mur.  
>Le plus grand représentait la reine Sylvidra - le deuxième, la Sylvidre auquel le nom du croiseur rendait hommage (1) et sur le dernier, un Illumidas aux cheveux blancs auquel le 'Stalzart' était précédemment dédié : Le général Zeida.<br>Après un égal salut à chacun des trois personnages, elle sortit et rejoignit dans le hangar le jeune Végien qui l'attendait d'un air morose, en compagnie d'une vingtaine de Sylvidres formant une haie d'honneur.

Hortica gratifia ses guerrières d'un dernier salut avant de monter à bord de son chasseur, en compagnie d'Achéron!

Alors qu'elle décollait, l'une des soldates dit tout bas:

— Bonne chance à vous Amirale ! j'espère que vous nous reviendrez à bord.  
>— Humm... si elle en revient tout court, avec les 'vestales' de Kattan (2) qui infestent les couloirs du <em>Docrass<em> (3) ... se serait déjà bien... compléta sa voisine.

**.**

**.**

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, une grande effervescence régnait dans le hangar aux avions et sur la piste attenante : un meeting d'aviation allait avoir lieu, dans quelque jours à l'initiative de Rigel et comme d'habitude, c'était lui le plus excité du groupe.  
>Il houspillait à droite et à gauche son petit monde, tout en critiquant les évolutions aériennes de son fils au commande de l'<em>OVT-4<em> au grand agacement d'Alcor, qui les supervisait à la radio :

— Rigel ! ça suffit ... Ce ne sont pas vos oignons !... dit le jeune homme d'un ton peu amène.  
>— Comment ça, ce ne sont pas les miens !.? répliqua de façon très virulente le vieil homme... Je rappelle que c'est tout même mon fils qui est là-haut, aux commandes de ta soucoupe...<br>— Oui ! 'ma soucoupe'.. c'est bien pour cela que je suis le seul qualifié à émettre un jugement sur son pilotage!... riposta sur le même ton, Alcor, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— T'occupe ! Alcor.. dit soudain la voix de Mizar à la radio : si Actarus avait été encore parmi nous, P'pa aurait été capable de lui donner des conseils pour _Goldorak.._

En entendant ça, Rigel en devint cramoisi : d'un bond il arracha le micro des mains d'Alcor et se lança dans une interminable diatribe, où y passèrent, pêle-mêle: l'"insolence des jeunes d'aujourd'hui" et "leur ingratitude envers leurs parents".  
>L'ancien coéquipier d'Actarus essaya de récupérer l'appareil, mais sans succès, tellement le petit ranchero s'y cramponnait avec une force décuplée par la colère.<p>

Au bout deux/trois minutes de vaine lutte, il perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait :

" Attend un peu toi ! Je vais te faire décoller "... Fulmina Alcor, tout en se glissant derrière Rigel.

Mais au moment où il prenait son élan pour "botter", il sentit une main lui saisir le mollet, et le lui immobiliser en l'air:

— Du calme Alcor ! on s'est réuni pour faire des galipettes en avions et non pas pour une bagarre!

Notre ami se retourna malgré sa posture instable et se retrouva face au visage souriant de Monsieur Oyama, vêtu de sa tenue d'aviateur style "Luftwaffe-WW2" avec : serre-tête, blouson et bottes en cuir.  
>Il relâcha la jambe d'Alcor, et vint agiter devant le nez du père de Mizar une bouteille de saké, coupant net le sifflet à ce dernier :<p>

— Arrête ton char, Rigel ! Ça fait un moment que ton fils n'est plus à l'écoute, sur 'Radio-paternel'... Bois un coup et va te préparer...

Il ajouta tout en posant, sur la table-radio, trois petites coupelles qu'il remplit d'une rasade d'alcool:

_**...**_ N'oublie pas qu'on compte aussi sur toi, en temps que pilote..

Le volcanique petit ranchero se rengorgea, et c'est tout joyeux qu'il trinqua avec Tochiro et un Alcor stupéfait:

" Y pas à dire : Il sait le prendre dans le sens du poil, l'animal..."

**.**

Le pot terminé, Rigel emmena ses deux amis jusqu'à son biplan, pour leur faire admirer les aménagements qu'il y avait fait exécuter, spécialement pour le meeting.

— Tout d'abord, expliqua-t-il avec une grande fierté, j'ai tenu à rendre hommage à l'aïeul de mon épouse en reconstituant une attaque contre un Zeppelin...

A ses interlocuteurs ahuris, il désigna les mâts de liaisons entre les deux ailes, contre lesquels étaient fixés huit longues tiges, prolongées par des fusées:

_**...**_ ... d'où la présence de ces fusées incendiaires 'Le Prieur' (4), complétées d'un lance-grenades .. (il pointa du doigt, une boite grillagée, accrochée à flanc de cockpit)... et d'une 'Lewis'..(il désigna un fusil-mitrailleur installé sur le dessus de l'aile supérieure)... chargé de balles incendiaires...

— Et tu as vraiment l'intention de t'en servir pendant le meeting !.? ... bredouilla Alcor, qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles...  
>— Et comment ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai fait installer tous ces magnifiques équipements, pour des prunes ! répondit le ranchero.<p>

" Non mais je rêve!... ce n'est pas possible... je vais me réveiller " — … ET on peut savoir ce que tu as l'intention d'utiliser comme cible ?... demanda l'ancien 'Aigle', avec un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

A ces mots, Rigel prit un air docte :

_. . . . . . . —_ hummm et bien! j'aurais aimé, faire aussi grandiose que Howard Hughes , en détruisant un vrai zeppelin...(5)  
>" ... et ainsi allumer une torche de deux cent mètres de long , tout en vaporisant 60 000 mètre cubes d'hydrogène... Génial !" pensa Alcor.<br>— ... mais comme il n'en existe plus, je me contenterai d'un assemblage de quatre montgolfières... ce sera grandiose ! conclut-il.

. . . . . . Au moment où Alcor allait vertement expliquer au vieil homme ce qu'il pensait de ce 'grandiose' projet, il se fit agripper par le bras et entraîner par Tochiro.

_. . . . . . . —_ Mais Toch..!  
><em>. . . . . . . —<em> Ne le heurte pas.. laisse-le rêver dans son coin : le meeting, n'est que dans une semaine ... d'ici la avec l'aide de Vénusia, on arrivera à le raisonner en douceur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dans la salle de contrôle une fois n'était pas coutume, les opérateurs n'avaient pas leur attention focalisée que sur l'espace; à tour de rôle, ils assuraient les contrôles radio et radar dans la zone du ranch du bouleau blanc, pour le compte des avions et aéronefs qui y évoluaient.  
>Cochyr, qui était chargé à cette heure-là, guidait l'approche d'un ancien bombardier à réaction appartenant à :<p>

— Vous êtes sur le bon axe et la bonne pente, Vautour2B..  
>— Merci..<p>

Deux-trois minutes plus tard, le pilote annonça :

— J'ai un problème technique : la balancine droite de mon train d'atterrissage refuse de sortir... je demande l'autorisation de mettre en attente au-dessus du ranch, pour donner le temps nécessaire à monsieur Oyama de lancer la procédure de 'la petite camionnette'..  
>— !?.. A votre convenance Vautour2B...<p>

Mais Cochyr n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger bien longtemps sur la signification de cette mystérieuse procédure, car il entendit soudain Argoli clamer:

— Alerte ! un ovni vient d'apparaître sur mon scope, à moins de mille kilomètres de l'atmosphère!

En un instant, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle.  
>Les hommes qui y étaient présents eurent l'impression de replonger dans un cauchemar... Un cauchemar vieux de plus quatre ans !<p>

— _Goldorak _? demanda Antares, d'une voix à peine audible..

Argoli fit non de la tête:

— Mais ce n'est pas non plus un golgoth : l'écho radar est beaucoup trop gros... plus encore que pour une soucoupes porte-astronef!

Pendant qu'Antares appelait d'urgence le Professeur Procyon, Argoli activa le télescope pour essayer d'obtenir une image de l'intrus.  
>Ce fut au moment où le père adoptif d'Actarus arrivait, qu'une vue du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> tous feux allumés, s'afficha à l'écran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sark qui avait rejoint Eméraldas dans le poste de commandement admirait avec fascination le terre qui grossissait dans les verrières:

— 'La Planète bleue' ! dit-il ému ... tel que le Prince dû la découvrir, lors de son exil...

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ entama sa descente dans l'atmosphère terrestre, et moins d'une heure plus tard il arrivait en vue des côtes du Japon!  
>C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il se fit intercepter par le <em>Vénusiak, <em>qui, après en avoir fait le tour à bonne distance, se glissa dans le sillage de l'énorme vaisseau, tout en gardant un léger décalage pour en éviter les turbulences.

" Excellente manoeuvre d'interception "... se dit Eméraldas : " net et sans bavure!... j'en connais à la SDF, qui pourraient en prendre de la graine!"

Quelques minutes plus tard l'ordinateur capta sur l'une des fréquences qu'il surveillait, les sommations du vaisseau Terrien:

— Allo vaisseau inconnu!.. dit une voix féminine... Ici La Patrouille des Aigles.. veuillez vous identifier, nous dire d'où vous venez et quelle est votre destination?  
>— Ici le <em>Corsaire Millenium<em> ... en provenance de SP.7 (6) et à destination du lac du "Bouleau blanc"... répondit Emeraldas, à la stupéfaction du caporal.

D'un regard, notre Pirate lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

— Auriez-vous l'intention de vous y poser ?, répliqua la voix.  
>— Tout à fait!.. lui répondit Eméraldas.. avant de couper la communication.<p>

La pilote du _Vénusiak_ en resta bouche bée!

**.**

A bord du _Queen Eméraldas_, Sark n'y tint plus:

— Pourquoi diable, lui avez-vous raconté toutes ces fables, alors que cette Terrienne est l'ancienne coéquipière du Prince et de la Princesse ?  
>— Parce qu'il serait imprudent de lancer sur les ondes le véritable nom de ce vaisseau, ainsi que celui de la planète d'où il vient!... lui répondit la Pirate.<p>

Le jeune caporal acquiesça, puis demanda:

— Le _Corsaire Millenium_ .. c'est inventé de toute pièce ?  
>— Non ! Il existe réellement (7)!<p>

Mais il n'en apprit pas plus...car la Pirate l'invita à descendre avec elle sur le pont de la "Nacelle-Galion", pour admirer le paysage.

**.**

**.**

Au centre spatial, passée la surprise, et après un petit moment de réflexion, le professeur Procyon ordonna à Vénusia de laisser le mystérieux vaisseau poursuivre sa route, tout en l'escortant jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Alcor (qui était revenu en catastrophe du ranch) objecta:

— Mais professeur, c'est vraiment maigre ce qu'ils nous ont dit... et en plus ils font maintenant la sourde oreille!  
>— Ils ont peut-être des raisons tout à fait honorables de ne pas être loquaces à la radio...<p>

Il secoua la tête...

— Non Je ne les crois pas hostiles...mais tu iras tout même appuyer Vénusia, avec le _Fossoirak_..

Peu après son décollage, Alcor eut le grand déplaisir de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir découvrir le nouveau venu : Mizar qui avait intercepté les échanges radios, avait tout raconté aux autres; de ce fait c'était une véritable procession qui se précipitait à la rencontre du mystérieux vaisseau, avec en tête de cortège la petite soucoupe jaune, suivit de peu par le Vautour de _Oyama-Aerospace_. A deux kilomètres derrière, le Messerschmitt BF-109 G6 _Arcadia_ de Tochiro; lui-même suivi du Nieuport 17 de Rigel, qui fermait la marche, à cinq kilomètres du premier.

Ce fut peu après avoir dépassé l' _OVT-4_, qu'Alcor aperçut le _Queen Eméraldas_ , au moment où il descendait lentement d'un nuage, en compagnie du _Vénusiak_.  
>Pendant que le <em>Fossoirak<em> prenait la formation, la petite soucoupe, telle une mouche, se mit à voler dans tous les sens autour du nouveau venu:

— Mazette ! il est imposant...Tu nous l'as pêché où, grande sœur ?... dans un roman de Jonathan Swift ?... clama Mizar à la radio, avant de cesser ses acrobaties et d'amener son OVT sous la coque, à coté du 'galion'.

Voyant du monde sur le gaillard d'avant, il adressa de grands saluts de la mainà Eméraldas et Sark.  
>A peine quelque minutes plus tard, le vieux chasseur de Mr Oyama s'alignait à son tour, sur le bord opposé; ce qui ne fut pas sans troubler notre femme capitaine, en voyant l'inscription sur son fuselage :<p>

"L'_Arcadia_ !?.. se pourrait-il ? ... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, car dans les minutes qui suivirent ce fut le biplan de Rigel qui accapara toute son attention.

**.**

Quand il aperçut face à lui le Queen Eméraldas, le petit ranchero fut complètement abusé par son aspect:

—Un Zeppelin !?... et pirate par dessus le marché ?

Pendant que son Nieuport, continuait à se rapprocher du gros vaisseau - qui volait légèrement plus bas, et à faible vitesse - les pensées se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans le crâne du bouillant Rigel:

_'_' Peut-être des descendants de la 'Bande à Dora' (8) ? ou alors des 'Mamma Aiuto' (9) ?... Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent écumer par ici, ces forbans ? ''

Il se mit debout, le temps de tirer le levier d'armement du fusil mitrailleur, puis il connecta à la batterie les fils du dispositif de mise à feu des fusées et pour finir il garnit le lance-grenades, avec une demi-douzaine de ces projectiles:

_**. . .**_ Ah ! Ah ! à nous deux mes gaillards !... Je vais vous faire décamper la 'queue entre les jambes'...

Il bascula son biplan sur le dos et tout en criant à la radio un 'Banzai' bien sonore, il piqua résolument sur le .

— Papa.. Noooon !.. hurla Vénusia.

**.**

Arrivé au niveau de vol de sa cible, il redressa et tira d'une salve, ses huit fusées incendiaires sur le vaisseau qui lui arrivait face à face.  
>Cinq d'entre elles s'écrasèrent sur le nez de ce dernier en ne causant pour tous dégâts, que des traces noires sur la coque.<p>

Malheureusement, l'une de celles qui s'était perdue, continua son chemin en direction de la nacelle, la manquant, avant de frapper de plein fouet le pare-brise de l'OVT de Mizar, qui volait à ses côtés. Sous le choc, la soucoupe fit une violente embardée sur le coté et retournée, percuta le pont du 'Galion' où elle glissa avant de s'encastrer entre le mât et le château arrière.

Eméraldas et Sark furent jetés à terre par la secousse.

Complètement inconscient du drame, qu'il venait de provoquer, Rigel poursuivant son attaque, se mit à mitrailler le gaillard d'avant d'une grêlee de balles incendiaires.  
>Gardant son sang froid, notre pirate dégaina son cosmo-gun et d'une série de roulades vint s'embusquer contre une rambarde.<br>Elle tira et fit mouche sur le biplan, au moment où il défilait à contre sens le long de la nacelle.  
>L'impact fit un gros trou de part et d'autre, de la toile du fuselage de l'avion, mais comme il n'y avait rien de vital à cette endroit, le Nieuport continua son chemin presque comme si de rien n'était et vira de bord, pour reprendre de l'altitude avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque, contre le corps principal du vaisseau.<p>

Sous le regard d'un Sark encore hébété, Eméraldas se précipita vers l'ascenseur tout en demandant à l'ordinateur d'envoyer en urgence le robot médical sur le 'Galion', avec des aides, pour s'occuper du pilote de la soucoupe accidentée.  
>En retour, l'ordinateur lui annonça qu'il se préparait à lancer le moteur à pleine puissance, à activer l'écran de protection et à tirer!<p>

La pirate lui interdit de le faire: elle se chargerait du problème.

**.**

Pendant ce temps, Rigel continuait ses passes de mitraillage, et cela en dépit d'Alcor et Vénusia qui s'efforçaient d'interposer leurs aéronefs entre le _Queen Eméraldas_ et le Nieuport.  
>Après avoir vidé en vain plusieurs chargeurs, contre ce qu'il croyait être une enveloppe en toile, Rigel changea de tactique : il se mit à bombarder le vaisseau avec des grenades:<p>

— Gouttez-moi donc à ces 'ananas'...  
>— Papa! arrête ça... je t'en supplie ...<br>— Je fais ce que j'ai à faire Vénusia! Puisque toi et Alcor vous vous dégonflez, faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui se dévoue à votre place.

Toshiro, après être resté un moment à coté du 'Galion', pour s'assurer que l'OVT de Mizar ne prenait pas feu, s'en alla essayer à son tour de résonner le ranchero:

— Rigel ! arrête ce délire... Il n'y a aucune menace... ce vaisseau est inoffensif!  
>— Inoffensif! ... L'un de ces forbans m'a fait dans le fuselage, un trou large comme mon chapeau !..cria l'autre d'un voix indignée, avant de se remettre à bombarder de plus belle.<p>

Alcor, en désespoir de cause, s'apprêtait à tirer une rafale de Pyrobombe devant le nez du biplan, quand Eméraldas apparut sur le dos du vaisseau.

Crinière au vent, indifférente aux explosions autour d'elle, notre Pirate dégaina et posa le canon de son sabre sur son avant bras, le dressa et fit feu.  
>Rigel vit soudain un trait lumineux jaillir du capot de son avion, puis le moteur se décrocha et tomba.<br>Brusquement allégé du nez, le Nieuport partit en chandelle vers le haut, avant de basculer et d'aller s'écraser à faible vitesse sur le _Queen Eméraldas_ , sous le regard horrifié des autres pilotes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rigel passablement sonné se sentit tiré par le col, hors de son avion, traîné sur le sol et jeté dans une écoutille!

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Murem, qui s'était volontairement fait explosé dans les soutes de l'<em>Atlantis<em> (l'_Arcadia_ 'bleu') après avoir été capturé par les hommes d'Albator. (voir : Albator 78, ep.5)

(2) Une officier supérieure Sylvidre, à la mentalité aussi bourrin que le captain Herlock de "Endless Odyssey", et qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer ses compatriotes civiles, quand ces dernières avaient des velléités d'abandonner le groupe pour s'installer sur une autre planète que celle prévue.  
>Par ailleurs l'une de ses tactiques de combat favorite consistait à utiliser les vaisseaux de ces mêmes civiles comme bouclier pour ses croiseurs, en les envoyant au devant du vaisseau d'Albator.<br>Elle périra lors de l'éperonnage de son vaisseau, par l'_Atlantis_ (voir : Albator 78, ep.25 & 26)

(3) Le gigantesque vaisseau de la reine Sylvidra.

(4) Fusée conçue par un officier français : le lieutenant de vaisseau, Yves Le Prieur pendant la guerre de 14-18, pour lutter contre les dirigeables et les ballons d'observation.

(5) Pour les besoins du tournage du film d'aviation "Hell's Angels", sorti en 1930.

(6) Albator 84, ep.7.

(7) Voir le film : "Queen Millenia" (en vo :"Sennen Joô" - en vf : "La Reine des mille ans").

(8) Une famille de joyeux pirates du ciel dirigée par une vielle femme haute en couleur qui, en dirigeable, attaquait et détroussait, dans le ciel d'Europe central à la fin du 19ème siècle, les passagers des autres navires du ciel, et cela sans faire d'effusion de sang (grâce à des lance-grenades à gaz soporifique) dans le dessin animé : "Le château dans le ciel" de Hayao Miyazaki.

(9) Une autre bande de joyeux pirates du ciel, mais cette fois en hydravion, qui attaquait dans les années 20, les navires en mer Adriatique, dans le dessin animé : "Porco Rosso", également de Hayao Miyazaki.


	4. A&C Chapter 4

.

CHAPITRE IV

**.**

**.**

**.**

Après un large circuit au-dessus du lac, le _Queen Eméraldas_ se posa, sur un espace dégagé à proximité du centre spatial, où l'attendait un petit comité d'accueil.  
>Eméraldas et Aphélia se jetèrent dans le faisceau de l'élévateur à rayon sous le regard émerveillé des techniciens du centre, complètement sous le charme de ces deux ravissantes extra-terrestres descendant lentement sur eux. Ils en auraient même sifflé d'admiration, sans la présence du professeur Procyon.<p>

Ce dernier souhaitait la bienvenue aux deux femmes, quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Alcor et Vénusia encore en tenue de vol.  
>Cette dernière se rua littéralement sur Eméraldas et Aphélia, pour réclamer des nouvelles de son père et de son frère.<p>

— Rassurez-vous, ils sont sains et saufs ! lui répondit la pirate... Votre frère s'en est tiré avec une épaule démise et une légère commotion. Quant à votre père, il n'a que des égratignures.

Devant la prière muette qu'il y avait dans les yeux de la terrienne, elle ajouta:

_**...**_ ... Je vais vous conduire auprès d'eux!

Et s'adressant ensuite à la cantonade :

— Messieurs! je vous laisse avec le sous-lieutenant Aphélia qui vous expliquera les raisons de notre venue ici!

**.**

Alors qu'Eméraldas entraînait Vénusia vers l'élévateur, Procyon remarqua le regard interloqué d'Alcor pour la femme au cheveux roux :

— Tu es bien pensif Alcor.. Aurais tu déjà rencontré cette capitaine?

Embarrassé le jeune homme fit oui de la tête, sans en dire plus.

**.**

Alors qu'elles s'élevaient toutes les deux dans le rayon, les deux femmes en profitèrent pour faire les présentations, puis Vénusia demanda:

— Cette soldate est une Euphorienne, n'est ce pas?

Eméraldas hocha la tête.

— Il ... s'est passé quelque chose sur Euphor? poursuivit son interlocutrice à nouveau inquiète.

— Oui! Elle s'est faite attaquer par les Végiens.

La jeune aigle pâlit :

— Actar..! Heu... le Prince ? La princesse ?

— La princesse d'Euphor est à bord, mais son frère est tombé entre leurs mains.

Vénusia étouffa un sanglot:

_''_ Mon dieu ! Actarus ''

Elle réussit à reprendre contenance, mais arrivée en haut, ce fut en automate qu'elle suivit Eméraldas dans les coursives du vaisseau..  
>Arrivée à l'infirmerie, en voyant son père couvert de pansement au chevet de son frère inanimé, Vénusia perdit toute retenue : elle se jeta au pied du lit et pleura de tout son saoul.<p>

**.**

**.**

De son coté, Aphélia après leur avoir tout raconté, conduisit le Professeur Procyon et Alcor auprès de Phénicia. Cette dernière fit à ses amis terriens un accueil des plus chaleureux malgré sa tristesse.  
>Après les effusions des retrouvailles, ils discutèrent de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour les Euphoriens.<p>

Pour tous, il allait de soit que la priorité était de délivrer Actarus. Restait déjà à trouver un moyen de localiser son lieu de détention.

— On pourrait se servir du _Lynx 2,_ proposa Alcor... Avec le _Cosmorak_ il serait facile de le récupérer sur son orbite (terrestre) et de le transporter jusqu'à Euphor.  
>— Malheureusement j'ai peur que dans le cas d'Actarus, les images qu'il pourrait prendre ne nous serviraient pas à grand chose. répondit Procyon... car la résolution de ses caméras est bien trop faible pour qu'il soit possible d'identifier un être humain à partir de l'espace ... mais ton idée est tout de même bonne Alcor, car il pourra être utile aux forces Euphoriennes pour les missions de reconnaissance.<br>— Oui! tout à fait! approuva Aphélia... pour le Prince je pense que le mieux dans l'immédiat est de contacter mon supérieur, le colonel Dillinger... qui a peut être eu des nouvelles depuis notre départ de Rubis.

. . . . . . S'adressant à son amie, Alcor demanda:

— Et toi Phénicia! avec tes pouvoirs est ce que tu pourrais...?  
>— Hélas ! répondit la princesse en larmes. Je ne suis pas maîtresse de mes visions, ni même de ma télépathie!.. Elles arrivent comme ça dans ma tête sans prévenir!<p>

C'est à ce moment qu'Eméraldas pénétra dans la chambre en compagnie de Vénusia.  
>Cette dernière les yeux encore rouges, lança à Phénicia un : "bonjour petite soeur!" sur un ton en apparence désinvolte, auquel la princesse répondit avec un sourire un peu triste.<p>

— Passons au plus urgent! dit Eméraldas... Je vous demanderai de débarquer le plus vite possible, afin que je puisse cacher le _Queen Eméraldas _au fond du lac.

— !.? Vous, vous attendez à une attaque des forces de Véga dans les heures qui viennent? demanda le professeur  
>— Non! mais je préfère prendre des précautions pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de nos ennemis sur la Terre.<p>

Terriens et Euphoriens acquiescèrent.

**.**

**.**

Tandis que Vénusia s'en retournait à l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de Mizar et Rigel, notre Pirate fit venir dans la chambre un brancard volant pour emporter Phénicia.  
>Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, cette dernière lui chuchota à l'oreille:<p>

— S'il te plaît Eméraldas! j'aimerais que ce soit Alcor...

La Râmetalienne hocha la tête en souriant :

— Monsieur Kabuto, pourriez-vous vous occuper de la princesse.  
>— Ah heu oui volontiers, répondit ce dernier légèrement intimidé.<p>

Avec pas mal d'appréhension il se saisit délicatement de la jeune femme, tout en s'attendant à une réaction de rejet, voire de panique de la part de cette dernière.  
>A son grand soulagement, après un bref effroi au contact de ses mains contre sa peau, Phénicia s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras.<p>

— Ma princesse ! Ma tendre princesse...dit-il alors

A ces mots, Eméraldas éprouva un grand trouble:

" C'est n'est pas possible !? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alcor avec toujours son amie dans les bras s'en retourna vers le Centre en compagnie d'Aphélia et Sark et derrière suivait Mizar sur son brancard, escorté de Vénusia et Rigel.  
>Le professeur, qui était resté aux côtés d'Eméraldas, supervisait avec cette dernière l'enlèvement du biplan et de la soucoupe:<p>

— Merci capitaine, pour nos amis Euphoriens, et nous avoir ramené Phénicia saine et sauve! dit le professeur d'une voix qui cachait mal son émotion!... Et je vous suis particulièrement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvée d'une agression qui aurait pu la détruire à jamais...

A ces mots un sourire amer s'afficha sur les lèvres de notre amie:

" ...et qui aurait, peut-être, pu être évitée comme tous les autres drames, si j'avais correctement interprété les signes que j'avais sous les yeux..."

Indifférente au biplan de Rigel qui se faisait hélitreuillé sous ses yeux, elle se rembrunit encore un peu plus:

" Les messages interceptés... et surtout ces fichues Sylvidres-arbres plantées un peu partout!... J'étais tellement omnibulée par ma traque, que je suis passée complètement à côté. "

**.**

Ces sombres pensées furent interrompues par les éclats de voix d'un trio :

— ... Encore une fois, c'est inutile d'insister, Banta...après la boulette que tu as faite...  
><em> —<em> Ça c'est le moins que l'ont puisse dire!.. grinça une voix à l'accent germanique  
><em> —<em> ... je te retire de la procédure de la 'Petite camionnette'...  
><em> —<em> M'enfin Toch...

Le petit mexicain ne termina pas sa phrase en découvrant la ravissant rousse qui se tenait à coté du professeur Procyon. Il en resta baba pendant une longue minute, avant de tirer une large langue:

— Vahouuuu!... visez-moi cette carrosserie de rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en donnant un forte bourrade à Tochiro - le culbutant littéralement sur le sol - avant de se ruer vers Eméraldas comme un animal en rut!

Au moment où il lui arrivait dessus, la pirate l'agrippa par le foulard, et, se laissant tomber en arrière, lui planta son genou dans l'estomac et d'une brusque détente projeta en l'air le vacher, qui alla s'abattre lourdement sur le dos.  
>En un éclair Eméraldas se releva et réduisit Banta à l'impuissance, par une bonne clef au poignet.<p>

— Ça y est, c'est fini!... Vous êtes calmé ? dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Abasourdi, le rondouillet petit Mexicain resta coi un long moment avant de faire "oui" de la tête en tremblant.  
>Elle relâcha Banta, se tourna vers les deux autres... et se figea:<p>

" ?.! C'est le portrait de Tochiro! se dit-elle en voyant le petit vétéran."

Intrigué par la réaction de la jeune femme ce dernier se présenta, tout en faisant une courbette.

— Bonjour, je suis Tochiro Oyama de _Oyama-Aerospace_ et... (désignant son compagnon) ..voici Erhardt von Reindharst, l'un de mes pilotes.

Ce dernier, un homme d'un soixantaine d'années à la belle prestance et vêtu d'une tenu de vol semblable à celle de son patron, éprouva un grand trouble en serrant la main d'Eméraldas:

" Cette femme!... J'ai l'impression de retrouver Menaheim !"

Mais notre amie était bien trop bouleversée par la présence de l'ancêtre de Tochiro, pour prêter attention au regard insistant de l'Allemand.  
>De son coté, le petit homme était lui aussi tombé sous le charme de la belle pirate et rougissait à qui mieux mieux.<br>Ce fut le signal d'appel du syPhone de cette dernière, qui les tira de leur rêverie.

Eméradas tira l'appareil de sa poche et lut sur l'écran:

« Ce soir dix heures Lotus Bleu - Shadow X-00999 ».

**.**


	5. A&C Chapter 5

.

CHAPITRE V

.

.

.

**Sur le HMS **_**Docrass**_**, le vaisseau de commandement de la reine.**

- Majesté! Le général Minos vient d'arriver.  
>- Il arrive enfin à être ponctuel à une convocation !.?... Faites-le entrer!<p>

- Mes hommages puissante reine. dit le Vegien en pénétrant dans la salle, avant de poser un genou à terre et de s'incliner.  
>" Tiens il se prosterne moins bas qu'avant!.? remarqua Sylvidra légèrement amusée.. Aurait-il des velléités d'indépendance?<p>

Ce fut toutefois sur un ton dépourvu de chaleur, qu'elle lui expliqua les raisons de sa convocation:

- Minos je vous ai fait venir pour vous demandez de reprendre en mains vos troupes, car leur efficacité laisse à désirer sur le front! - ... A croire qu'ils comptent sur les Sylvidres pour faire le travail à leur place, ajouta t-elle glaciale.

A ces mots, la mâchoire du Végien se crispa:

" Sale vipère! tu as le culot de nous le reprocher... alors que tes garces en avaient fait de même avec nous!

Mais en relevant la tête, il se contenta docilement de répondre:

- Soyez sans crainte majesté, j'y mettrais bon ordre!  
>- Cela vaudrait mieux! répliqua t-elle... sinon vous pourriez dire adieux à la rétrocession d'Euphor! - ... Les Sylvidres attendent de retrouver la Terre! et je ne tolérerai pas que cette quête soit retardée par l'incurie des vôtres..<p>

" bien voyons! rumina t-il... et quand ton Hortica a bêtement laissé échapper le vaisseau de la Princesse... heureusement qu'il y a eu les Végiens pour rattraper le coup et faire le travail à la place de tes pétroleuses!  
>- Et ce n'est pas tout! poursuivit Sylvidra. Mes Commandantes se plaignent de vos officiers de liaison...<p>

Elle fit ensuite signe à Golon, qui s'approcha et tendit à Minos un feuillet

- Qu'est-ce que c'est!.? demanda ce dernier en faisant la grimace.  
>- La liste des incompétents et des oisifs, dont nous ne voulons plus à bord de nos vaisseaux!... Notre flotte n'a pas vocation à servir de débarras ! dit sur un air pincé la Sylvidre à la toque.<p>

Le Végien faillit lui répondre vertement, mais il se retient à temps:

" Tu la ramènerais moins si tu avais lu les rapports de mes hommes, sur celles que tu nous a envoyées !... Comme cette grande gueule de Midori qui était restée planquée dans son coin le soir de l'attaque, laissant Kolos faire seul tout le boulot!

Mais là encore le commandant en chef des forces de Véga se contenta docilement d'acquiescer:

- Comme il vous plaira!  
>- Très bien Général, lui répondit la sylvidre rousse.. Nous allons maintenant aborder dans le détail, le problème des stratégies et tactiques de combat de vos soldats, de même que les défaillances suspectes de vos Golgoths!<p>

" Misère! se dit Minos. on ne va jamais en finir...

.

Sur ces entrefaites Hortica arriva sur le vaisseau.  
>Au pied de son chasseur l'attendait une officier subalterne qui, après un bref salut, l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'immense Docrass.<br>Achéron, que personne n'attendait, prit sa valise et s'y engagea à son tour.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la coursive menant aux quartiers réservés aux Végiens, il tomba sur un drôle de tableau : une Sylvidre en uniforme frappait à tour de bras l'une de ses compatriotes, vêtue d'une robe rouge aguichante  
>Le jeune végien resta prudemment en retrait.<p>

La mégère galonnée saisit sa camarade par les cheveux et lui cracha:

- Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus à folâtrer avec des mammifères!... avant de la rejeter violemment en arrière et de s'en aller.

Une fois cette dernière hors de vue, Achéron pensa tout d'abord poursuivre son chemin, sans s'occuper de celle qui pleurait à demi allongée sur le sol, mais il se ravisa:

" Après tout! une Sylvidre qui aime folâtrer... ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne!"... se dit-il en reluquant les formes pleines de la beauté végétale, que révélait plus que ne cachait la robe largement échancrée de cette dernière...

Il se pencha sur elle et lui prodigua quelques paroles de réconforts... Paroles auxquelles la Sylvidre se montra sensible et, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il l'emportait dans ses bras (tout en traînant sa valise par la courroie) ... sous le regard goguenard de la "Mégère" qui avait tout observé de loin:

- Le pigeon est ferré !

.

.

Hortica avait été conduite à une sombre salle d'attente, aux murs nus, et dépourvue de tout mobilier... y compris de chaises!

" Cela commence bien! se dit l'amirale, amère... je vais avoir droit à ce que j'appréhendais : une caricature de cour martiale sous couvert de débriefing.

Bien décidée à ne montrer aucune faiblesse, elle se força à rester immobile, les bras croisés.

.

- C'est ça... crâne tant que tu le peux encore Hortica!.. persifla une sylvidre à la robe verte qui depuis une autre pièce l'observait via un écran (rélié à une caméra cachée).

La porte de la petite salle de contrôle s'ouvrit sur la "Mégère".

- Alors! Qu'est ce que ça donne avec le Végien?.. demanda celle qui y était assise à la nouvelle venue.  
>- C'est dans la poche! Petra a commencé à lui tirer les vers du nez.. répondit cette dernière en désignant son oreillette... et je peux te dire que j'entends déjà des choses intéressantes sur le compte de cette chère Hortica!<br>- C'est bien! mais pour mieux faire, il nous faudrait aussi le rapport de mission du Végien!  
>- N'aie aucune crainte! j'ai bien briefé Petra à ce sujet : Elle nous en fera des photos quand l'autre roupillera<p>

- Quand il roupillera !.!.!.. C'est tout de suite qu'on en a besoin! cria la Sylvidre à la robe verte... l'audition de cette punaise est dans moins de vingt minutes!... et on ne peut la reporter n'y même la retarder!  
>... Tu sais pourtant que tout doit être réglé avant que la Reine et Golon en aient terminé avec le borgne<p>

- ... et ce sera la cas! lui répondit l'autre avec un geste d'apaisement... Au rythme où Petra attaque, le freluquet ne tiendra pas dix minutes avant de s'écrouler de fatigue!

.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hortica pénétrait dans la salle de réunion des officiers supérieures

En découvrant le grand nombre de robes vertes qui y était attablé, elle pensa avec un brin d'ironie:

" Voyez-vous ça : Le clan Kattan au grand complet pour la curée!

Elle se dirigea vers la présidente de séance... qui n'était autre que celle qui l'avait espionnée!

- Vice-amirale d'escadre, Hortica! Commandante de la flotte d'invasion, au rapport! dit-elle en saluant.  
>- Bien, alors... faites-le!<p>

Hortica posa son sylviPhone sur la table, lança la projection des films des combats qui y étaient enregistrés et en commenta les images.

A la fin de la projection, la présidente reprit la parole:

- C'est bien je vous remercie, mais votre action à la tête de cette flotte a suscité des questions dans ce conseil; questions auxquelles je vous demanderai d'apporter une réponse!

Voyant que Hortica restait impassible, la présidente commença son interrogatoire:

- Votre flotte a attaqué avec près de vingt minutes de retard, ce qui a causé de lourdes pertes dans nos troupes au sol : Pourquoi?  
>- Un amas d'astéroïdes nous a obligées à interrompre le warp aux deux tiers du parcours! Le temps de contourner nous avions accumulé un retard irrattrapable!<br>- .. et pour quelle raison cet imprévu? Auriez-vous négligé de scanner au radar avant de passer en vitesse lumière?

Hortica fit "non" de la tête:

- Ces astéroïdes étaient trop petits pour être visibles au radar à la distance où ils se trouvaient ! ... et j'ai tous les enregistrements qui en font foi!

Son interrogatrice en convint à contre-coeur (tout comme une partie de l'assistance) et passa à la suite:

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait escorter les chasseurs du commodore Hérossa par des croiseurs ou des destroyers? Pourquoi s'être contenté des Golgoths?  
>- Parce qu'il y avait urgence à intervenir contre le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>, qui matraquait nos troupes ! ... et les robots Végiens étaient les seuls capables de suivre le rythme de nos chasseurs! (1)  
>- Dans ce cas... insista la présidente : Pourquoi n'en avoir envoyé que deux?<br>- Nous n'avions guère le choix : c'étaient les seuls en état de combattre!  
>- En êtes vous vous si sûre? répliqua la présidente avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.<p>

Légèrement décontenancée, Hortica expliqua que lors de la jonction avec les forces de Véga, juste avant l'attaque, aucun des golgoths n'avait répondu de manière satisfaisante aux ordres de télécommande.  
>Cela allait des défaillances du système d'arme qui ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié, jusqu'au pilotage qui en était erratique.<br>Quand aux antéraks, leurs commandes de vol répondaient mal, rendant impossible leur utilisation au combat.

Pour toute réponse, la présidente se pencha vers l'interphone et dit:

- Faites entrer le Terrien!

.

Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, le visage partiellement dissimulé par un chapeau à large bord et par des lunette aux verres teintés, entra.

- Zone! demanda la présidente... rappelez nous dans quel état étaient les robots Végiens à leur retour, au lendemain de l'attaque initiale contre Euphor!  
>- Tout est expliqué dans mon rapport! Répondit le Terrien : à leur retour dans les ateliers de la base astéroïde, ces golgoths et Antéraks étaient en bon état ... mais plusieurs de leurs équipements avaient été intentionnellement débranchés!<br>- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez disposer Zone! dit la présidente sur un ton où perçait la contrariété.

Elle se tourna vers son accusée:

- Il semblerait que vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de naïveté, Amirale... et même de négligence! dit-elle à une Hortica légèrement désarçonnée.

.

En sortant, Zone se fit attraper par le bras:

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de parler des câblages!.. Lui siffla la "Mégère": - on vous demandait seulement de citer le bon état des robots pour confondre Hortica!  
>- Pourquoi? répondit-il d'un air faussement candide, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un débriefing, et non d'un procès?<p>

Zone salua la sylvidre stupéfaite, et s'en retourna:

" J'ai d'autres ambitions que vos petits règlements de comptes! pensa t'il ironique...

.

Dans la salle de réunion, vint enfin le tour du combat du _Murem_ contre le _Queen Eméraldas_:

- Pourquoi n'avez vous engagé que votre croiseur de bataille dans l'interception ? Demanda celle qui présidait la séance...  
>- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident.. grinça l'une des sylvidres à robe verte de l'assistance.. Cette pimbêche a voulu se mettre en avant!<p>

Hortica jeta un regard noir à cette dernière qui ne cilla pas.  
>Les deux adversaires se toisèrent longuement avant que la présidente n'y mette fin:<p>

- Et bien, j'attends Amirale!  
>- Si je n'y ai engagé que le <em>Murem<em> c'est parce que cette manoeuvre en deux warps était trop complexe pour être tentée en groupe (2).

Le clan Kattan se mit à ricaner.

- Les Warps à plusieurs vaisseaux sont pourtant pratiqués par notre flotte depuis des lustres. répondit la présidente avec condescendance.

Piquée au vif, Hortica répondit vertement:

- Téléporter une escadre vers une coordonnée fixe est une chose... le faire sur celle d'une cible en mouvement en est une autre...

Elle pointa son doigt vers son interlocutrice:

- Dans le premier cas on a tout le temps nécessaire pour calculer un point d'arrivée décalé pour chacun des vaisseaux et ainsi éviter tout risque de collision ... Avec le _Queen Eméraldas_, je n'avais qu'une fenêtre de quelques minutes pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se téléporte!  
>- Un ton plus bas amirale ! Rappelez-vous à qui vous parlez, on n'est pas chez les Végiens ici !.. persifla la présidente sous le regard satisfait des autres membres du clan.<p>

Les autres sylvidres présentes commencèrent à éprouver un malaise devant la tournure que prenait l'audition.  
>Parmi elles une vice-amirale à la chevelure d'un vert ébouriffé:<p>

" Belle argumentation, Hortica!.. Mais un peu trop véhémente : tu es tombée dans leur piège!

Après avoir tancé la "coupable", la présidente l'interrogea sur le combat en lui-même:

- Quand Eméraldas vous a barré le "T", pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas éperonné au lieu de chercher à vous esquiver? (3)  
>- Je n'ai pas cherché à m'esquiver! répondit Hortica avec colère... j'ai fait ce qui devait l'être pour sauver la passerelle (du <em>Murem<em>) de la destruction! - quant à éperonner le "Queen": désolé mais il était encore trop loin pour que ce soit faisable!

- Balivernes! dit la même sylvidre dans l'assemblée... Avoue plutôt que tu as eu peur! - Kattan.. elle n'aurait pas reculé!

Ulcérée, l'autre rétorqua:

- Sauf que moi, je n'ai jamais utilisé les vaisseaux civils comme bouclier! alors que ta Kattan ne s'était pas gênée de le faire, face à l'autre pirate!

D'indignation, les membres du clan se levèrent d'un seul bond!

- Décidément, vous êtes indécrottable Amirale!.. conclut la présidente, ironique... Puisque vous n'êtes pas sensible à la voix de la raison, je vais vous guérir de votre insolence par la voie disciplinaire : vous êtes relevée de votre commandement et aux arrêts, en attendant que j'obtienne de la Reine... votre dégradation complète!

Ces paroles provoquèrent un tumulte des autres Sylvidres, révoltées par cette mesure injuste.

.

Au moment où les gardes emmenaient Hortica, une Sylvidre à robe verte sortit un couteau et hurla:

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte!

Une Sylvidre du camp adverse se précipita pour maîtriser la forcenée... ce qui déclencha une bagarre générale avec d'un coté, des couteaux et de l'autre, des chaises, sous le regard impuissant de la présidente:

- Les folles!... elles sont en train de tout gâcher!

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite! cria la Sylvidre à la chevelure ébouriffée, en tendant son SylviPhone... ou j'envoie tout ce que j'ai enregistré à la Première lady! (4)

Le regard haineux, mais résigné, les robes vertes rengainèrent leurs couteaux.

.

Une fois le calme revenue, Hortica se laissa emmener et dit en passant à la Sylvidre ébouriffé:

- Merci Diana (5), pour moi, comme pour les autres! J'avoue que je n'en attendais pas autant de toi!  
>- Il fallait bien te venir en aide : avec ta raideur coutumière, tu partais au massacre!<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) La Sorcière rouge, ch.8.<br>(2) La Sorcière rouge, ch.13.  
>(3) La Sorcière rouge, ch.14.<br>(4) "Première lady de l'amirauté": poste inventé pour les besoins de cette fic, et inspiré du "Premier lord de l'amirauté" de la Royal Navy, et équivalent à ministre de la marine.  
>Dans cette histoire, il est occupé par Golon (la "sylvidre à la toque").<br>(5) Albator 78, ep.32.


	6. A&C Chapter 6

.

CHAPITRE VI

.

.

.

**Perlépolis** (1)** à la tombée du jour**.

Après avoir traversé une partie de la mégalopole (tout en s'efforçant d'éviter les embouteillages) la jaguar MK.10, bordeaux, s'arrêta devant une bouche de métro, située dans un vieux quartier.

- Voila! c'est ici le _Lotus bleu_... dit le conducteur en sortant, à l'intention de ses trois passagères.  
>- Cette vieille station désaffectée !.? fit, incrédule, une brune vêtue d'une robe bleu clair et d'une veste bleu foncé (2).<br>- Oui! c'est bien là. dit Eméraldas en regardant l'écran de son syPhone.

Sans attendre, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier.  
>Alcor se tourna vers les deux autres femmes:<p>

- Je vous préviens les filles : on risque de rencontrer des rats!  
>- Franchement... répondit Vénusia, amusée : après avoir passé ma vie dans un ranch, crois-tu que la vue d'un rongeur me fasse peur !.!<br>- Quant à moi! dit Aphélia.. il m'est arrivé d'en manger !

.

Après avoir cisaillé le cadenas de la porte d'entrée, le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les couloirs et escaliers obscurs, avec pour seul éclairage leurs lampes torches.

Ils croisèrent, en chemin, plusieurs bandes de rats qui s'enfuirent à leur approche.

- Tiens! on dirait qu'ils sont au courant pour Aphélia!.. plaisanta Alcor.  
>- Andouille!... répliqua Vénusia en riant.<p>

Deux niveaux plus bas, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle faiblement éclairée par le rectangle de lumière d'une porte ouverte.

- Attention!.. il y a un trou.. dit Eméraldas, en franchissant le seuil.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'une salle étroite meublée d'une table rouge et d'un grand vase de chine bleu. Sur le mur, un dragon rouge leur faisait face. Au plafond pendait une lanterne Chinoise.  
>Sur leur droite, s'ouvrait un long couloir décoré, de parements rouges, d'idéogrammes, de peintures sur papier et de lanternes; de part et d'autre, des matelas étaient séparé par des paravents<p>

- !.?..Une fumerie d'opium!.. s'exclama Vénusia, en apercevant les pipes caractéristiques sur des tables basses.

Elle se tourna vers Alcor:

- Tu nous en cachais des choses, coquin!  
>- Bein.. je croyais que ce n'était qu'une gare !.?<br>- ... et s'en est belle et bien une!.. expliqua Eméraldas, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une table basse:

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Les autres en firent de même, sauf Alcor qui impatient, se mit à explorer le couloir.

.

.

Derrière un rideau il découvrit un petit bar où un grand noir était en train d'embrasser une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.  
>Ils étaient tout les deux en uniforme militaire : Bleu pour l'homme; rouge pour sa compagne.<br>Notre ami essaya de s'en retourner derrière le rideau, sans attirer l'attention, mais peine perdu : le regard du couple croisa le sien!

- Je suis désolé... bredouilla Alcor.  
>- Il n'y pas de quoi... répondit l'homme avec sarcasme... après tout : ce n'est pas de votre faute si les rideaux sont dépourvus de serrures... Mais, restez, on était sur le point de passer aux choses sérieuses !<p>

Alcor devint encore plus rouge et son interlocuteur se départit alors de toute ironie.  
>Il se tourna vers une porte entrouverte:<p>

- Claire, svp, vous pouvez venir servir un verre à ce monsieur : je lui offre la consommation...

La porte s'ouvrit largement et, à la grande stupéfaction du jeune homme, une femme au corps de cristal apparut et se dirigea derrière le comptoir:

- Que désirez vous monsieur?

Alcor mit une bonne minute avant de réagir:

- Heu.. un "coca", svp!  
>- Vous savez! je suis loin d'être fauché... vous pouvez commander largement mieux... dit son hôte, amusé...<br>- Je vous remercie monsieur.. heu..  
>- ... Young!... Sous-lieutenant David Young! (3) et (désignant la jeune femme à ses côtés) voici la capitaine Julia Rheinhardt! (4)<br>- Alcor Kabuto...enchanté, répondit l'ami d'Actarus, avant de poursuivre:... je vous remercie monsieur Young, mais ce soir je préfère me limiter à un soda!

l'officier de la "SDF"hocha la tête, mais, alors qu'Alcor fixait à nouveau son regard sur la serveuse au corps de cristal, il en profita pour échanger discrètement la chope de "Coca" par la sienne.

.

.

- Bonsoir Eméraldas!.. fit une voix, de derrière une tenture, dans le vestibule.  
>- Bonsoir Maetel!... répondit la pirate... à une belle et grande blonde, à la fine silhouette à peine épaissie par le long manteau noir à fausse fourrure et pompons, bottes noires et bonnet de suie incliné sur une chevelure qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.<p>

Se tournant vers ses compagnes:

- Je vous présente ma soeur jumelle, et voici (les désignant de la main) : Vénusia Makiba, de la _Patrouille des Aigles_, et la sous-lieutenant Aphélia, des forces armées royales d'Euphor.

Elle ajouta:

- Il y avait aussi le coéquipier de miss Makiba : Alcor Kabuto, mais comme il est parti explorer les couloirs et que le temps presse je te propose de commencer sans attendre son retour.

L'éternelle voyageuse acquiesça, et pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour, sa soeur sortit son syPhone pour tout enregistrer.

- Voila.. Le prince d'Euphor est détenu au Palais Royal, dans sa propre chambre...  
>- ... et comment va t-il !.? ... l'interrompit Vénusia, avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix...<br>- Il est blessé.. mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger dans l'immédiat... le général en chef des Végiens a d'ailleurs expressément demandé à ses médecins de veiller à la bonne santé du Prisonnier!

Un même soulagement, s'afficha sur les visages de Vénusia et Aphélia.

- Et tu tiens ces renseignements d'où? demanda Eméraldas...  
>- D'une Sylvidre bien placée : la médecin chargée des soins du prince !<br>- Bravo! Belle pioche!.!. s'exclama Aphélia... et est-ce qu'elle vous a aussi donné des détails sur leur dispositif de surveillance?

- Oui!.. et il est sévère : deux gardes en permanence dans la chambre; deux autres devant la porte côté couloir; plus une vingtaine d'autres répartis dans les couloirs et les pièces mitoyennes ... Il y en a également sur le toit et dans les étages inférieurs... mais là elle n'en connaît pas le nombre.

Elle ajouta :

- et ce n'est pas tout : il y a également une dizaine de pièces antiaériennes disposées tout autour du palais, dans les jardins et sur le parvis de l'entrée principale...  
>- Il ont bien pris leurs précautions!.. fit Eméraldas... Mais on trouvera la faille! conclut-elle, confiante.<p>

Maetel sortit deux cartes mémoires de sa poche, et en tendit une à sa soeur:

- Elle y a enregistré tout ce qu'elle a pu glaner comme informations sur les forces de Véga. Et sur celle-ci.. (elle tendit la seconde carte).. il y a le résultat de mes propres recherches...

Elle ouvrit sa valise et en tira un livre de grand format:

- .. elle m'a aussi donné ce bouquin, qui contient les plans de construction du Palais Royal et de ses sous-sols!

Aphélia le feuilleta rapidement : un pli soucieux barra son front:

- Humm!... Tous ces renseignements... ça en devient presque trop beau!...

S'adressant à Maetel:

- Votre Sylvidre, vous a dit pour quelle raison elle trahissait ?  
>- Oh! mais.. à ses yeux il ne s'agit nullement d'une trahison : elle ne fait que lutter contre ces Végiens qu'elle déteste profondément, et dont elle souhaite la défaite!... Elle ne m'a livré aucun renseignement sur les Sylvidres!<p>

Devant le scepticisme de l'officier, elle précisa:

- Je la crois sincère, car le tiers de ce qu'elle m'a raconté est corroboré par mes investigations... par ailleurs j'ai décelé en elle de l'empathie pour les Euphoriens!  
>- Très bien! nous allons pouvoir concevoir un plan d'action! fit d'autorité, Eméraldas...<p>

Elle rangea son syPhone, et ajouta en souriant:

- Je vous propose de boire à notre réussite!  
>- Excellente idée! répondit Maetel.. et cela tombe bien : j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.<p>

Elle sortit de sa valise une bouteille de vin rouge.  
>Les yeux de sa soeur se mirent à briller:<p>

- Un _Chateau Pétrus_ -1961! ... c'est merveilleux!

Sans délai, elle se mit en quête de verres à pied.

- On devrait attendre Alcor! dit Vénusia... Je me demande pourquoi il tarde tant à revenir?  
>- Il y a un bar un peu plus loin dans le couloir.. Il doit y être!.. lui répondit Maetel.<br>- Et bien!... Allons le chercher!.. fit Eméraldas, de retour avec les verres..

.

.

**Dans le bar.**

- Alors ce brandy d'Andromède ? demanda David...c'est autre chose que vos trucs de mauviettes! ... Ça arrache!.?  
>- Oui!.. à en devenir aveugle!... fit Alcor d'une mine dégoûtée tout en reposant son verre... je n'oserais même pas l'utiliser pour nettoyer la caisse du chat!<p>

Si Julia étouffa à grande peine un fou rire, son compagnon le prit tout autrement :

- Vous avez du pot que Bob (5) ne soit pas ici : vous vous seriez déjà pris une rafale de baffes à vous dévisser proprement la tête , pour avoir osé insulter son brandy!  
>- J'aimerais bien voir ça! répliqua le pilote.<br>- C'est du tout vu : il est deux fois plus large que vous et moi, et nous dépasse d'une bonne tête!  
>- Quand je l'aurais plié en quatre.. ça rétablira l'équilibre!<p>

Une lueur inquiétante passa furtivement dans les yeux du Sous-lieutenant de la section Sirius, pourtant en réalité ravi d'avoir affaire à un "si bon client" qui grimpait aux rideaux encore deux fois plus vite que lui jadis et qu'il s'amusait à mener par le bout du nez :

- Vous ne doutez de rien, hein?... Et bien je vais me faire un plaisir d'y remédier!  
>- Je suis mort de trouille!... grinça Alcor, tout en dressant les poings devant lui.<br>- Ça va venir! rétorqua David, sur un ton sinistre.

- Rien du tout David!.. dit sa supérieur sur un ton sans réplique, tout en saisissant un avant-bras à chacun. - ... à moins que tu n'ai envie d'échanger ta perme, contre des jours d'arrêts de rigueur!

Comme elle l'espérait, les deux hommes restèrent interdis une bonne minute.

C'est à cet instant que Vénusia, suivie d'Aphélia, Eméraldas et Maetel, pénétra à son tour dans le bar:

- Alcor ! Que...!.?  
>- Ah ! fit la chef de la section Spica: - vous tombez bien mesdames pour m'aider à séparer ces deux coqs!<p>

Mais alors qu"elle disait cela aux nouvelles venues, l'afro-américain éclata de rire!

" Enfoiré ! se dit Julia avec tendresse... tu nous as encore tous roulés dans la farine!"

.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, et, après avoir pris congé des militaires, les cinq amis savourèrent entre eux le _Chateau Pétrus_, avant de retourner dans le vestibule, où Alcor, Vénusia et Aphélia remercièrent Maetel, avant d'aller attendre Eméraldas dans la grande salle obscure (celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés).

- Bonne chance à toi et à tes amis.. dit Maetel d'un air mélancolique.  
>- A toi aussi!.. répondit sa soeur.. car je suppose que tu as l'intention d'y retourner<p>

La dame en noir fit oui de la tête.  
>La pirate lui tendit alors à son tour, une carte mémoire:<p>

- Tu y trouveras tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de mon coté, sur Véga et les Sylvidres.

Maetel la remercia, et après un dernier salut Eméraldas alla rejoindre les autres; c'est à ce moment que retentit un sifflet de locomotive, suivi de bruits de pistons.  
>Alcor, Vénusia et Aphélia virent à leur grande surprise, l'encadrement de porte, où se tenait Maetel, commencer à se déplacer latéralement, et de plus en plus vite, avant de s'effacer dans l'obscurité, suivi de l'apparition de deux phares rouges, et d'une plaque lumineuse frappé du triple "9", qui rapetissèrent avant de disparaître à leur tour.<p>

Encore sous le choc, le petit groupe en compagnie d'Eméraldas, regagna la surface et reprit la route du Centre.

.

.

**Un peut plus tard, dans la salle de réunion du centre spatial.**

Après avoir pris connaissance de l'ensemble des informations de Maetel (et les avoir confrontées à celle qu'ils avaient déjà), les Aigles et leur nouveaux amis tinrent un conseil de guerre.

Le professeur Procyon prit la parole:

- Je pense que vous êtes tous conscients, que tenter de libérer Actarus par une attaque aérienne serait vouée à l'échec.  
>- Pourquoi? demanda timidement Sark... Les combats de l'astroport (6) ont prouvé que le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> ne craignait pas grand chose des Golgoths et navettes de Véga... et que ses passerelles d'abordages passaient à travers les murs, sans aucun problème!

- C'est exact! intervint à son tour Eméraldas... mais vous oubliez les Sylvidres et leurs destroyers, croiseurs et croiseurs de batailles...  
>- Le capitaine a raison! poursuivit le professeur : même avec l'appui des appareils de la "Patrouille", les chances pour son vaisseau de réussir un passage en force, sont bien trop faibles!<p>

Le jeune Euphorien acquiesça tristement.

- Et si on tentait une diversion pour inciter l'ennemi à disperser sa flotte? proposa Alcor... En faisant tracter des réflecteurs radars par les trois modules du _Cosmorak_, on pourrait faire croire à des attaques de gros vaisseaux, un peu partout?

- Cela aurait pu être la solution, s'il n'y avait un hic! dit Aphélia : les gardes dans la chambre, n'attendront pas qu'un vaisseau ennemi s'approche à portée de passerelle pour tuer le Prince, ou l'évacuer en sous-sol...  
>- Et si on y allait par en dessous! émit Sark: - par les égouts?<br>- Impossible! répondit Aphélia : les conduites d'eaux usées du palais sont d'un diamètre bien trop faible!

Pendant un long moment il y eut un complet silence.

- Et si on tentait tout de même l'approche aérienne! dit soudain Phénicia... mais discrètement, de nuit, et avec un seul de nos appareils... en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère dans une zone peu couverte par les radars, et en se faufilant sous leurs balayages, jusqu'au palais!  
>- Vos aéronefs sont encore plus bruyants que nos Spacewolfs et il reste le problème de la DCA!.. fit Eméradas, dubitative...<p>

Le visage de Procyon s'illumina:

- Phénicia a raison!.. il faut juste combiner son idée avec celle du caporal... en utilisant le _Fossoirak_ !

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers<strong> : "Bob" l'Octodian et son Brandy d'Andromède appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen.  
>Les autres (à part Kolos, Plessis-Bellière, Dillinger, Quorra, Aphélia et Sark) appartiennent à Go Nagai, ou à Leiji Matsumoto..<p>

(1) Goldorak, ep.6 - dans la vo, il s'agit de la ville de Tokyo (à noter que cette même Tokyo est rebaptisée "Lumiville" dans la vf de l'ep.60)

(2) Note du co-auteur: Une très jolie tenue, que vénusia avait déjà porté lors d'un voyage en suisse (voir Goldorak, ep.56) ce qui, combiné avec le dessin de Shingo Araki, rendait notre petite fermière, particulièrement mignonne!

(2) Voir la série Galaxy Railways.

(3) Idem.

(5) Bob l'Octodian, barman de son état, est une création de Aerandir Linaewen.

(6) La Sorcière rouge, ch.8, 9 & 10.

Return to 


	7. A&C Chapter 7

.

CHAPITRE VII

.

.

.

" Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ce petit lit !. ?"

Telles furent les premières pensées d'Eméraldas en se réveillant.  
>Elle tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver la commande des rideaux et de la lumière.. mais en vain.<p>

" Ma parole! j'ai dû m'endormir dans une cabine passager ? "

En se levant, elle sentit un vieux parquet craquer sous ses pieds.

- Mais où suis-je !.?

Notre Pirate s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre à peine distincte dans la pénombre.  
>Ce fut en ouvrant les volets et en apercevant les enclos et le château d'eau, que la mémoire lui revint : elle était sur Terre au ranch du <em>Bouleau Blanc<em>!

Elle se mit à rire:

- c'est vrai qu'il avait si longtemps que je n'avais dormit sur le plancher des vaches!

Eméraldas sortit vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit blanche, malgré la fraicheur, et se promena entre les enclos.

.

.

Son chemin croisa celui du professeur Procyon et de Mr. Oyama

- Bonjour capitaine!... fit le scientifique... Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi matinale car je venais justement pour vous demander de sortir votre vaisseau du lac, pour que nous puissions y charger le _Fossoirak_ et le berceau de manutention du _Lynx 2_.(1)

Tochiro, lui restait silencieux : toujours sous le charme de la Râmetalienne, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du charmant décolleté en forme de flèche qui lui descendait entre les seins jusqu'au nombril.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer, Eméraldas les accompagna dans le fourgon jusqu'au Centre, et bientôt le _Queen Eméraldas_ émergea dans un grand ruissellement, sous les regards des technicien admiratif du spectacle ... tout comme de celui du corps d'Eméraldas qui se détachait en transparence, sous la lumière du soleil levant.

Inconsciente de l'émoi qu'elle suscitait, notre amie fit atterrir son vaisseau au pied des bâtiments ou l'attendait le _Fossoirak_, chenilles déployé.  
>Une fois la rampe ouverte, Argoli y engagea avec précaution l'aéronef suivi peut après par la remorque du satellite tiré par un tracteur.<p>

.

Alors que les techniciens du centre et les robots s'affairaient à arrimer les engins dans la soute, Eméraldas héla l'un de ces derniers:

- Va me chercher "la plante"!

Vingt minutes plus tard, le robot était de retour au pied du vaisseau avec Avanère (2) inanimée sur un chariot.

- Professeur! pourriez vous me garder la prisonnière en chambre froide, jusqu'à mon retour?

Procyon (qui était à présent au courant de la véritable nature de ces guerrières) accepta et fit, sans délai transporter la Sylvidre au centre.

.

La chose étant réglée, Eméraldas s'en retourna au ranch, dans la jaguar MK.10 de Tochiro.

- C'est une belle voiture que vous avez, monsieur Oyama!.. dit-elle au conducteur qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur.  
>- Merci!.. répondit ce dernier en rougissant.. Elle appartenait à un faux-monnayeur qui l'avait "pliée" contre un arbre, en voulant échapper à un reporter Belge... Je l'ai rachetée à un ferrailleur du Sussex, pour une bouchée de pain!<br>- Vous aimez les objets qui ont une histoire... comme votre Messerschmitt!

- Lui! c'est bien plus que cela : le souvenir d'un ami! répondit d'une voix ému le vieil homme.

.

.

Au ranch, les occupants s'étaient réveillés et commençaient à descendre dans la salle commune.

- Bonjour Vénusia!.. bien dormi ? dit Rigel, assis à la grande table) à sa fille, qui ne lui rendit qu'un 'bonjour' glacial.

Pas découragé, il continua:

- Tu n'est pas en tenu de vol?... Tu n'accompagne pas Alcor et Eméraldas, pour aller délivrer Actarus?  
>- Et non!.. il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un de responsable qui reste pour défendre la Terre!.. répondit la jeune femme d'un air pincé, avant de d'asseoir en tournant ostensiblement le dos à sont père.<p>

_ - Non Vénusia! avait dit le professeur... Alcor est plus qualifié que toi pour cette mission : il a plusieurs fois utilisé le _Fossoirak _aux combats.. alors que tu ne l'as piloté qu'à l'entraînement!  
>- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi embarquer avec le <em>Vénusiak_, ainsi je pourrai intervenir en cas de problème!_

_ Alcor était alors intervenu, en se frottant la tête:_

_ - Ce serait effectivement appréciable! mais en même temps, on ne peut pas laisser la Terre sans défense!.. N'oublie pas que Phénicia n'est pas encore complètement remise, et qu'Argoli n'a aucune expérience du combat.  
>- Tu n'as pas tort!.. mais en même temps, j'imagine mal les Végiens tenter d'envahir la Terre avant d'avoir achevé la conquête d'Euphor!... insista Vénusia.<em>

_ A ce moment Procyon et Alcor avaient trouvé un soutien inattendu, dans l'intervention d'Aphélia:_

_ - Envahir votre Planète? Non!... Mais envoyer un Golgoth attaquer ce Centre pour éliminer la Princesse?... oui!_

.

Vénusia fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Alcor, déjà en tenue de pilotage:

- Quelqu'un sait où est Eméraldas? demanda-t-il.. j'ai toqué à sa porte.. mais pas de réponse!  
>- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant! lui répondit en riant Mizar.. je l'ai vue partir en balade... avec sa seule chemise de nuit!<p>

Devant leurs regards incrédules, le jeune garçon (la tête et l'épaule encore couvertes de bandage) voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé net par l'entrée de la Pirate... toute de bottes et de cape vêtue!

- Bonjour à vous tous!.. dit-elle, alors que retentissait un grondement impressionnant...Alcor vous êtes prêt? : le _Queen Eméradas_ vient nous chercher!

.

Arrivés au terrain d'aviation, nos amis virent l'imposant vaisseau s'immobiliser en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la piste, à proximité du SO. 450 Vautour2B.

Sous le fuselage de ce dernier ils remarquèrent, à leur grande stupéfaction, une fourgonnette encastrée les roues en l'air contre le train avant du vieux bombardier.

- Banta !.? demanda Alcor à Tochiro.  
>- Et oui!.. répondit dans un soupir le petit homme : l'une des balancines d'aile était resté bloquée en position rentrée!... j'avais alors chargé Banta de rattraper le Vautour après son atterrissage, pour qu'il glisse le toit de la fourgonnette sous l'aile droite, dans le but d'éviter que l'avion ne bascule une fois à l'arrêt... (3)<p>

Il leva les bras au ciel:

- .. sauf que cet ahuri a trouvé le moyen, au dernier moment, de lâcher le volant d'une main... pour faire un "coucou" à Capella!... résultat: il a fait une embardée avec la camionnette, avant de se faire culbuter par l'avion..  
>- Logique!... pour un type qui se vante d'être un "grand-culbuteur"!<p>

.

.

Phénicia, Vénusia et leurs amis, regardèrent avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension, le vaisseau d'Eméraldas s'élever lentement et le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface dans le ciel.  
>Une fois ce dernier disparu, nos amis s'en retournèrent au Centre ou au ranch.<p>

.

Après une longue ascension le _Queen Eméraldas_ s'en alla, dans un premier temps, récupérer le _Lynx 2_ sur son orbite.  
>Une fois le satellite attrapé et amené en soute par les robots, Eméraldas fit mettre le cap sur Euphor et ordonna à l'ordinateur de préparer la téléportation.<p>

Elle se tourna vers le Terrien qui était assis devant l'une des consoles de la passerelle principale:

- Prêt Alcor?

Le jeune homme leva le pouce:

- Paré pour la bagarre!.. répondit-il, en souriant à pleines dents.

La pirate lui rendit sont sourire et donna le signal de lancer le "Warp".  
>Après un court compte à rebours, le vaisseau entra en navigation extra-dimensionnelle et disparut des écrans radars Terrien.<p>

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le _Queen Eméraldas_ se re-matérialisait à moins de deux-milles galactokilomètres d'Euphor, et à moins de sept-cent mètres . . . d'un importun inattendu !

- Mon Général ! ... un vaisseau nous fonce dessus, la, sur le flanc gauche!... cria un opérateur affolé.

Minos se tourna, et vit avec effroi sur l'écran la proue d'un énorme vaisseau cylindrique arborant une tête de mort, se rapprocher dangereusement!

.

** A bord du vaisseau pirate**.

- Purée!.. fit Alcor en bondissant de son siège.. le vaisseau d'Véga !.?...c'est pas poss...!  
>- Dix degrés sur tribord!... cria Eméraldas à l'ordinateur toute en se ruant sur le pistolet de désignation d'objectif.. et après une courte hésitation, elle ajouta .. et arme les "Stell-Harpons" (4) !<p>

Alors que le _Queen Eméraldas_ s'approchait du sillage du _Grand Stratéguerre_, un rayon jaillit de l'arrière de la tour de commandement du Végien, au moment ou la Râmetalienne ouvrait elle même le feu..  
>Le tir Végien frappa la coque du vaisseau pirate au moment même où les projectiles Stell-Harpons fusaient des sabords gauches de la nacelle-galion.<br>En apercevant les lueurs des missiles adverses arriver droit sur eux, les Végiens de la passerelle eurent tous le réflexe de se jeter au sol, et dans la seconde qui suivi, trois de ces projectiles perforèrent les parois externes et s'y immobilisèrent, sans exploser.

En voyant de la fumées gris clair s'échapper des ogives et se répandre dans la salle, Minos s'exclama:

- Des gaz !

Il se releva précipitamment et se réfugia dans la cabine de l'ascenseur magnétique, dont il referma juste à temps le capot.  
>Quand les volutes se dissipèrent il vit à travers les hublots de son refuge que ses hommes s'étaient figés dans des poses diverses, telles d'étranges statues et que les corps avaient pris une couleur bleutée.<p>

Pendant ce temps là, au-dehors, le _Queen Eméraldas_ après avoir traversé le sillage son adversaire, avait viré de 90 degrés sur la gauche et pris un cap parallèle à celui du vaisseau végien.  
>A bord de ce dernier, une partie des membres d'équipage s'étaient précipités aux hublots du flanc droit et regardaient le vaisseau pirate les remonter progressivement.<p>

- La vache! s'exclama un mécanicien.. il est deux fois plus long qu'nous!  
>- Enfer et damnation!... c'est le vaisseau de la "Sorcière Rouge"!... gémit Achéron.. qui sentit ses jambes fléchir sous lui.<br>- Quoi!.. celle qui a détruit deux golgoths et mis la "pâtée" à un Stalzart!

Le jeune officier acquiésça en silence.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ont cessé de tirer là-haut!?... demanda un soldat, tout en levant la tête au plafond.  
>- ... et qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour activer le champ de force?.. dit un autre.<br>- Chais' pas!.. la passerelle et les postes canonniers ne répondent plus!.. pleurnicha Achéron, en exhibant le combiné d'un interphone... Elle va tous nous tuer!.. Un à un!... comme cet équipage Illumidas qu'elle avait massacré de sa main!

.

A nouveau dans un angle de tir favorable, Eméraldas décrocha une salve contre le corps principale du vaisseau Végien; ce qui acheva de neutraliser le reste de son équipage.  
>Alors que le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> arrivait à la hauteur du _Grand Stratéguerre_, sa capitaine lui ordonna de calquer sa vitesse sur ce dernier.

- Venez Alcor! fit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Nous descendons au "Galion", pour prendre à l'abordage notre adversaire.

.

- Et notre mission ! protesta le jeune homme dans l'ascenseur qui les menait à la nacelle.. Nous somme venus pour tirer Actarus de leurs griffes!.. pas pour jouer à Rackham le Rouge!  
>- Je n'ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous!.. lui répondit Eméraldas, flegmatique..<br>- Dans ce cas.. pourquoi perdre du temps à prendre d'assaut ce vaisseau?.. insista-t-il, alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabine et s'engageaient dans un couloir... achevez-le à coups de canons.. et basta!  
>- Si je fais cela, je risque de provoquer l'activation des balises et transpondeurs de ses boites noires! ... c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai préféré "gazer" l'équipage!<p>

Alcor hocha la tête:

- D'accord!... mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à vous en emparer?  
>- ... mais parce qu'il va nous être bien utile!... répondit la Pirate, dans un petit sourire.<p>

.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le "bec" du long serpent métallique de la passerelle d'abordage du pirate perforait le flanc droit de la passerelle discoïde du vaisseau Végien.

Après avoir traversé l'annexe où ils avaient atterri, nos amis déboulèrent dans le poste de commandement... à la grande stupéfaction de Minos, toujours retranché dans sa cabine d'ascenseur.

- Mazette!.. quelle belle collection de statues!.. s'exclama Alcor en découvrant les Végiens comme recouverts de glace...  
>- Ils sont pourtant toujours en vie et reprendront leurs esprits dans quelque heures... expliqua Eméraldas... mais en attendant venez m'aider.. ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'employait à retirer le pilote de son siège.<p>

- Ces Stell-Harpons!.. quelle armes fantastiques!.. dit-il admiratif, en déposant la "statue" à même le sol... celui qui les a inventées est un Génie!  
>- "Une"! corrigea la pirate... Elle se nomme Alizée, et est ingénieur d'armement sur l'<em>Arcadia<em> de mon ami Albator.

.

Le _Grand Stratéguerre_ reprit la route de la Terre, avec le _Queen Eméraldas_ toujours relié à lui par l'intermédiaire de la passerelle d'abordage; aux commandes de la nef Végienne, Alcor suivait les indications de navigation de l'ordinateur du Vaisseau Pirate que lui transméttaient des relais radios répartis le long de la passerelle.

Minos observait tout cela avec une rage d'autant plus forte qu'il se sentait complètement impuissant.  
>Caché entre deux des hublots de la cabine d'ascenseur, la main crispée sur son pistolet, il fixait le dos d'Alcor d'un regard meurtrier : la tentation était grande.. mais il était bien conscient que s'il essayait quelque chose, la "Sorcière" qui se tenait a proximité et n'arrêtait de balayer la salle du regard, elle ne le raterait pas.<p>

Il reporta son attention sur Euphor qui grossissait à vue d'oeil sur l'écran du poste de pilotage, et pensa:

" Il sont là pour le Prince... et il ont manifestement l'intention d'utiliser le _Grand Stratéguerre_ comme paravent, pour masquer l'approche leur vaisseau à nos radars !

Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres:

" Allez-y donc mes jolis, puisque vous êtes assez naïfs pour croire que mon silence prolongé (à la radio) ne suscitera pas l'inquiétude de mes hommes... Sous peu ils enverront une navette à notre rencontre, ce qui vous distraira suffisamment pour me permettre de vous éliminer sans risque!"

.

Arrivés à huit cent kilomètres de la planète, les deux vaisseaux changèrent brièvement de cap, le temps de satelliser le _Lynx 2_, avant reprendre leur trajectoire initiale.

- Nous serons à l'altitude prévue dans moins de vingt minutes!.. annonça Alcor, alors qu'il entraient dans l'exosphère... Je programme le pilotage automatique..

Eméraldas acquiesça, puis, alors que son coéquipier achevait ses réglages, elle dégaina son cosmo-gun, visa posément la cabine de l'ascenseur et fit feu.

.

(1) Goldorak, ep.56.

(2) "La Sorcière Rouge", ch.4 & 12.

(3) La procédure décrite par l'ancêtre de Tochiro est parfaitement authentique et avait cour dans les escadrons de l'armée de l'air Française, équiper de Vautour IIB & IIN - (B : le bombardier ; N : le chasseur de nuit).

Nota : Le SO. 450 Vautour II, était un avions de combat Français des année 50/60, qui se caractérisait par une aile en flèche, installer en position haute, sous laquelle était fixé deux réacteurs, de part et d'autre du fuselage; mais sa caractéristique la plus original, était d'avoir quatre trains d'atterrissages : deux gros, installer en tandem sous le fuselage et deux petits (appeler balancine) disposer contre les flans extérieure de chacune des nacelles réacteur.  
>Ces Balancine étaient fragile et restaient souvent coincé dans leur logement : d'ou "la procédure de la petite camionnette".<p>

(4) Albator 78, ep.1.


	8. A&C Chapter 8

.

CHAPITRE VIII

.

.

.

Le rayon du cosmo-gun ouvrit un large trou dans le bas de la cabine de l'ascenseur, manquant de peu d'arracher une jambe au Végien caché à l'intérieur.

- Mais !.? fit Alcor, surpris... Pourquoi vous bousillez ce truc ?  
>- Une précaution!... répondit froidement Eméraldas, en démolissant à présent l'escalier de secours... Au cas où un petit malin aurait échappé au gaz et attendrait le moment propice pour monter reprendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau.<p>

"Il est déjà dans la place.. pauvre gourde!".. siffla Minos, à peine revenu de sa frayeur, tandis que l'escalier s'effondrait dans un grand fracas.

Mais il déchanta aussitôt quand il vit la jolie rousse détruire les pupitres et boîtiers électroniques, des systèmes radio et radar. Son co-équipier, un fois fini ses réglages, se joignit au saccage en fracassant les commandes de vol ainsi que celles du pilotage automatique.

Le sabotage une fois achevé les deux amis regagnèrent la passerelle d'abordage, laissant Minos livide:

- Sale garce!.. vicieuse comme les orties!.. éructa-t-il, alors que les continents grossissaient sur l'écran.

.

.

**A bord du **_**Queen Eméraldas**_**.**

Alcor et Eméraldas gagnèrent la soute inférieure où les attendait le _Fossoirak_, fièrement campé sur ses ailes en position basse, le dos tourné à la rampe.  
>Au pied de l'échelle, le chef mécanicien de l'aéronef (un homme trapu, au visage cagoulé) leur fit signe que tout était prêt, et leur souhaita bonne chance.<p>

- J'ai aligné la centrale à inertie (1) sur les coordonnées du point de largage estimé... Tu n'auras plus qu'à donner un p'tit coup de radar pour la recaler (2).  
>- Merci Scarab!.. lui répondit Alcor, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, pouce levé...<p>

Au moment de s'installer dans le cockpit, Alcor tendit à la pirate un casque rouge à parements blancs:

- Phénicia m'a donné ceci pour vous!

" Son propre casque de pilote !.?".. - Merci!.. fit Eméraldas, émue..

Elle s'en coiffa et alla s'harnacher sur le siège arrière, ce qui ne fut pas facile avec sa cape et sa longue chevelure... et lui valut un regard amusé de la part d'Alcor.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'ordinateur du _Queen Eméraldas_ leur annonça qu'ils étaient à 50 000 m, dans le domaine de vol du _Fossoirak_.  
>Eméraldas ordonna l'ouverture de la rampe pendant qu'Alcor allumait les réacteurs.<p>

Sur un dernier regard à sa passagère, il embraya les chenilles et lança son engin en marche arrière sur la rampe ouverte.

- Actarus.. nous voilà!.. clama-t-il tandis que le _Fossoirak_ plongeait dans le vide tout en relevant ses ailes à l'horizontale.

Après avoir basculé en arrière, le gros aéronef oscilla violemment pendant une poignée de secondes, avant qu'Alcor n'en reprenne le contrôle!  
>Une fois stabilisé, il écarta le <em>Fossoirak<em> du ventre du _Queen Eméraldas_, pour aller le glisser sous celui du _Grand Stratéguerre_.

Le vaisseau d'Eméraldas reprit alors le chemin de l'espace.

- Espérons! dit Alcor... qu'il parviendra à se téléporter avant d'être détecté par leurs Radars..  
>- Il a de bonnes chances d'y parvenir!.. répondit sa passagère, sur un ton rassurant... - il est sous écran anti-radar, et il suit une trajectoire qui le fait passer dans une zone non couverte par ceux-ci.<p>

Radar éteint et dans un silence radio total, l'aéronef terrien poursuivit sa descente à la vitesse de mach 3, en compagnie du vaisseau Végien.

.

C'est au moment où ils arrivèrent au niveau des premiers nuages, que le bip bip d'une alerte retentit dans le cockpit:

- Nous allons avoir de la visite.. fit Alcor en regardant l'écran de son détecteur d'alerte radar ... je capte, droit devant, les émissions de plusieurs radars aéroportés de faible puissance : des navettes!  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient déjà repérés..dit Eméraldas...lls viennent aux nouvelles de leur vaisseau amiral...<br>- Je le crois également... mais cela va nous obliger à quitter notre parapluie... répondit-il, tout en basculant le _Fossoirak_ sur le dos, avant de l'engager dans un léger piqué.

- Oui!..mais réduisez la vitesse pour éviter que l'échauffement nous fasse repérer! (3).. expliqua la pirate!

" Bien vu"! pensa Alcor, tout en sortant les aérofreins et en réduisant les gaz..

Quand le _Fossoirak_ sortit de son piqué, à moins de mille mètres d'altitude, nos amis constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de menace sur l'écran.  
>Alcor prit la direction de la capitale Euphorienne, tout en continuant à faire perdre de l'altitude à l'aéronef, jusqu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol.<br>Commença alors un long slalom entre les collines et les berges des cours d'eaux, exécuté avec une maestra qui ne laissa pas de marbre la passagère:

" Ce garçon est un AS !" se dit-elle, admirative, alors que le _Fossoirak_ volait entre les parois d'une étroite gorge.

.

- Hardi les gars!.. mettez moi ce "Tonneau" en perce!... cria soudain une voix à la radio;.. une voix bien familière à Eméraldas :

" Dillinger" !.?

- ... je veux voir le sang de ces bâtards dégouliner de partout!... poursuivit la voix de l'Euphorien, qui partit brusquement dans un éclat de rire.

Rire auquel répondit celui d'Alcor:

- Des navettes Euphoriennes!.?..Ha! ha! ha!... cela ne manque pas de sel...

Les bruits de la bataille résonnaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, quand l'alerte radar retentit à nouveau.  
>Le pilote engagea aussitôt l'astronef dans un virage sur la gauche:<p>

- Cette fois-ci, cela ne peut plus être des alliés ! fit-il, grave : l'analyseur de signaux radars a identifié ceux d'un golgoth, et le "RWR" (4) en a capté une vingtaine d'autres, inconnue !  
>- ... Sylvidres, probablement!.. compléta la Pirate... surtout, gardez bien la perpendiculaire pour leur compliquer la tâche (5)!<br>- N'ayez crainte!

Alors que le _Fossoirak_ reprenait progressivement son cap initial, Eméraldas émit un bref avertissement à la radio:

- Dillinger! Décrochez immédiatement!... Un Golgoth et des chasseurs vous arrivent par l'ouest..

.

**A bord de l'une des navettes**.

Après une courte hésitation due à la surprise, l'officier Euphorien ordonna la retraite à l'escadrille, laissant derrière lui un _Grand Stratéguerre_ en flammes.

- Adieu !... futurs trépassés!... ricana t-il, dans un dernier regard pour le vaisseau en perdition.

Quorra (qui était aux commandes) regarda son supérieur:

- Mon colonel, cette voix?..  
>- Oui major.. je l'ai reconnue également!... mais motus : si elle est revenue sans prévenir, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison... n'allons pas trahir sa présence en essayant de la contacter.<p>

.

.

Après avoir échappé aux radars, le _Fossoirak_ avait poursuivi son vol pendant près d'une heure, puis et alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, apparut soudain un village en flammes, sur lequel s'écrasaient en attaque ou jaillissaient en défense, des rayons et des missiles.

- Ça devient de plus en plus malsain!... dit Alcor.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran de la carte défilante, il ajouta:

- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quatre cent kilomètres de notre but... cramponnez-vous : on plonge!  
>- Je suis prête! ..répondit laconique, Eméraldas<p>

Il mit aéronef en descente à vitesse réduite et commanda la sortie des deux tarières:

- Tarièro-pulseurs!

Les énormes vrilles entrèrent en rotation et dans la minute qui suivit, il s'enfonça dans le sol.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus à l'est, le _Grand Stratéguerre,_ gravement endommagé et complètement incontrôlable, fit de lui même un atterrissage en catastrophe au beau milieu d'une forêt, sous les yeux des chasseurs Sylvidres et de l'antérak Type-159 _Daki Daki _(6), piloté par les frères Balzamo:

- Aie gémit Gilbert... on va se faire sonner les cloches pour être arrivés trop tard!  
>- C'est pas dit!... répliqua Alexandre, tout en faisant atterrir le grand robot sur le toit de l'épave en feu... si on récupère Minos vivant, cela pourrait au contraire nous valoir une belle promotion!... (dans un cliquetis, il leva le pouce de son avant-bras mécanique).. surtout que nous sommes les premiers à être arrivés à la rescousse!<p>

L'antérak s'approcha de la tour de commandement et tendit les bras, mains à plat, contre la passerelle circulaire; ce qui permit au deux Euphoriens d'y pénétrer, via ce pont improvisé et le trou ouvert par la passerelle d'abordage du vaisseau pirate.  
>Après avoir déverrouillé une porte étanche, les deux frères déboulèrent dans le poste de commandement enfumé.<p>

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils regagnaient le robot avec une vingtaine d'officiers, plus ou moins valides, dont Minos, transporté inanimé à dos d'homme.  
>Peu après l'antérak reprenait son envol, abandonnant à leur triste sort l'équipage encore présent dans le corps principal du vaisseau, dont l'incendie s'était progressivement communiqué aux arbres environnants.<p>

- Bande de lâches!.. siffla avec mépris la chef d'escadrille Sylvidre, témoin de la scène.

.

.

**A la nuit tombée, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur sous la capitale.**

- Je crois qu'on y est!.. dit Alcor en comparant tour à tour, les plans des sous-sol du palais, la carte défilante, et l'image des fondations de l'édifice royal sur l'écran du sondeur.

Eméraldas (qui se tenait au-dessus de l'épaule du pilote), lui adressa un regard approbateur.  
>Le <em>Fossoirak<em> reprit sa progression souterraine et, quelques minutes plus tard il surgit du sol de la chaufferie du palais en répandant force gravas.  
>A peine stoppé, les deux amis sautèrent armes aux poings du cockpit, mais la salle étant déserte, ils prirent le temps de se débarrasser de leur casque avant de gagner le sol par l'échelle escamotable ventrale de l'aéronef.<p>

Après un bref coup d'oeil à son syPhone, la pirate désigna un couloir avant de s'y précipiter avec son équipier sur les talons.

.

.

Au même moment, quelques étages plus haut dans le bureau d'Actarus, De Plessis-Bellière attendait le retour de Minos, qui l'avait convoqué quelques heures plus tôt, juste avant de quiter le _Docrass_.

Pour passer le temps, il relisait à voix basse, l'un de ses romans favoris:

-"..._Un homme, c'est quelque chose de grave et de très important, et ce n'est pas une raison parce que la genèse de leur esprit nous est parfois inaccessible, à nous autres femmes, pour que nous nous vengions de notre nullité, de notre incapacité à les suivre._.." (7).

- Hum! hum!.. colonel!..fit Midori (qui était entrée sans bruit dans la pièce) - ... je suis désolée de vous déranger en si charmante lecture, mais le vaisseau de votre général en chef vient de se faire descendre par les Euphoriens...

Alors qu'abasourdis, le Végien la regardaient bouche bée, elle ajouta sur un ton moqueur:

- ... il serait donc peut-être, souhaitable que vous laissiez de coté... madame la marquise!

Le "marquis" se rua hors de la pièce et courut au central radio du palais.

.

- Le généralissime est-il sauf !.?.. demanda à brûle-pourpoint Kolos en déboulant à son tour dans la salle radio.  
>- Oui!.. mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous, espèce de sale fumiste... siffla De Plessis-Bellière, blême de rage<p>

Sans crier gare, il tira une cravache et l'abattit avec violence sur le visage de son subordonné!  
>Alors que légèrement groggy, le lieutenant se tenait la joue tout en regardant son supérieur avec dans les yeux un mélange de rage et surprise, le colonel cracha:<p>

- Avant d'être incendié par les navettes des Euphoriens, le _Grand Stratéguerre _avait déjà subi une première attaque... de la part d'un vaisseau que vous étiez sensé avoir détruit : le _Queen Eméraldas!_

Devant l'expression de profonde stupeur qui s'afficha sur le visage de Kolos, il grinça de plus belle:

- Eh oui, propre à rien! ... et j'en pense tout autant de votre flotte! dit-il à Midori qui venait d'entrer. -.. mais cela ne restera pas impuni !.. conclut-il ivre de rage, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, en bousculant la Sylvidre.

Mais cette dernière ne s'en formalisa point tant elle était interloquée par l'annonce de la réapparition du vaisseau d'Eméraldas:

- C'est pas vrai!..fulmina-t-elle, le regard noir - cette garce est aussi indestructible qu'Hérossa!  
>- Ouais!.. grommelas Kolos... c'est comme les punaises : on a beau taper dessus, ça revient toujours à la charge!<p>

.

.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Alcor et Eméraldas arrivèrent comme ils le prévoyaient dans la grande cuisine du sous-sol.  
>Les Végiens qui s'y trouvaient, de simples cuisiniers, se laissèrent enfermer sans résistance dans une chambre froide. Puis, sans échanger une parole, les deux équipiers s'installèrent dans un grand monte-plats et le mirent en marche.<br>L'ascenseur improvisé s'éleva dans un bruit de crémaillère.

.

.

- C'est fini le maternage, Prince!.. cria Plessis-Bellière en entrant en coup de vent dans la chambre.. Si vous voulez encore être dorloté, il faudra dorénavant le mériter!..

Actarus (qui était assis sur le bord du lit, et qu'auscultait la Sylvidre médecin) afficha un sourire dédaigneux.  
>Le Végien dégaina de nouveau sa cravache et la pointa devant le nez de l'Euphorien:<p>

- Vous allez contacter vos troupes et leur ordonner de déposer les armes, sur le champ !

Devant le mutisme du prince, le colonel cria de plus belle:

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi!.. je ne serai pas aussi coulant que mon supérieur : si vous n'obtempérez pas, je prends des otages au hasard et je les fais fusiller, un à un!

- Si Véga gagne, ils mourront de toute façon de mauvais traitements en esclavage, comme leurs parents jadis ou les habitants d'autres planètes!... alors votre chantage est inutile!.. répliqua Actarus avec mépris.

Plessis-Bellière blémit... et de rage cravacha le prince au visage.

.

A cet instant, des tirs de lasers retentirent dans le couloir suivis des chocs sourds de corps tombant au sol.

- Que !.?... fit l'officier en se tournant vers les deux gardes postés à l'intérieur.

Dans la seconde qui suivit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous la poussée d'un homme en combinaison bleue, qui se jeta à plat ventre.  
>Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, les gardes furent abattus par deux tirs venus du couloir.<br>Esquivant de justesse un troisième, Plessis-Bellière se précipita sur Actarus encore groggy et s'en servit de bouclier, tout en se saisissant de son pistolet.

D'une roulade sur le coté, Alcor se réfugia derrière un bureau, avant de tirer au laser, de part et d'autre du Végien et son otage.  
>Ce qui permit à Eméraldas de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce et de s'embusquer derrière le lit.<p>

Se voyant cerné, Plessis-Bellière recula vers le fond de la chambre tout en maintenant Actarus debout contre lui et en lui braquant son arme sur la tempe.

- Jetez vos armes, ou je l'abats!.. ordonna t-il.  
>- Pour que vous nous abattiez comme des lapins?... Jamais de la vie, nous les gardons!... répondit Alcor. (8)<br>- ... et c'est vous qui allez lâcher la vôtre, si vous tenez à la vie!... compléta Eméraldas, implacable.

- Je vais le tuer!.. et ce sera de votre faute!.. hurla le Végien, qui commençait à perdre pied.  
>- Si on le laisse entre vos mains, c'est ce qui lui arrivera de toute façon!... répliqua la pirate.<p>

A ces mots, le "marquis" perdit complètement son sang-froid : il retira son arme de la tempe d'Actarus et se mit à canarder le bureau et le lit.  
>A plat ventre sous ce dernier, Eméraldas visa la cheville du Végien et fit feu de sont cosmo-gun.<p>

Le membre fracassé, l'officier lâcha son prisonnier, avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol.. où Alcor l'acheva d'un tir en pleine tête.

.

Le jeune terrien se releva et se précipita sur le prince qui était tombé à genoux:

- Actarus!.. merci mon Dieu, tu es sauf, dit-il, tout en étreignant son ami.  
>- Oui!.. grâce à toi et au capitaine Eméraldas! répondit ce dernier avec une égale émotion.<p>

Se tournant vers cette dernière:

- Puisque vous êtes vivante... ma soeur a-t-elle eu cette chance !.?  
>- Oui prince!.. lui répondit-elle, en souriant... Elle est sauve et à l'abri auprès du professeur Procyon.<p>

A cette nouvelle, Actarus se sentit soulagé d'un immense poids sur le coeur, et versa des larmes de joie:

- Merci capitaine!  
>- Et oui p'tit frère!... lui confirma Alcor d'un sourire (tout en l'aidant à se relever)... et elle nous aurait même accompagnés si elle avait été sur pieds!...<p>

Devant le regard, à la fois inquiet et interrogateur de son ami, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oui, elle a été blessée, mais rassure-toi : elle s'en remettra vite!

C'est à ce moment-là que la doctoresse se rappela à leur souvenir : elle se releva de derrière le meuble où elle s'était réfugiée et s'approcha Actarus:

- Donnez-moi votre bras, Prince!... dit la jeune Sylvidre, tout en tirant une seringue de sa poche... je vais vous injecter un fortifiant.

Avant même que les deux hommes aient le temps de réagir, la pirate intervint à son tour:

- Un instant! répondez d'abord à une question : vous savez qui je suis?  
>- Oui, vous êtes la soeur de Maetel!... répondit la sylvidre aux cheveux roux mi-longs.<br>- Dans ce cas, vous devez aussi savoir par qui j'ai été sauvée du froid, jadis, sur Râmetal!...  
>- Oui!.. par une meute de chiens qui vous avait apporté une recharge d'énergie pour votre scaphandre (9).<p>

Eméraldas lui décrocha un sourire et lui fit signe de continuer.

- C'est donc vous, celle qui nous a renseignés ?... demanda Alcor à la femme plante en train d'enfoncer son aiguille dans le bras d'Actarus.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, tout en rangeant sa seringue, avant d'en sortir une autre:

- ... et vous, vous êtes un homme de la Terre!.. dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse, avant de reporter son attention sur le prince pour lui demander d'ouvrir sa chemise.  
>... Voila!.. conclut-elle, après avoir fait quelques piqûres au niveau des côtes.. vous allez pouvoir marcher, la douleur devrait être supportable.<p>

- Merci! fit Actarus en se reboutonnant... je peux connaître votre nom?  
>- Gira!.. répondit la jeune Sylvidre, souriante: "Il m'adresse enfin la parole!"<p>

Après avoir pris congé de cette dernière (et lui avoir proposé, en vain, de l'emmener) nos amis prirent le chemin du retour, avec Actarus appuyer sur l'épaule d'Alcor.

.

.

D'un pas pressé, le petit groupe avançait dans le couloir aussi vite que le permettait l'état du blessé.  
>Eméraldas, armes aux poings, ouvrait le chemin à Alcor qui suivait avec son ami appuyé sur l'épaule.<p>

- Ça va, Actarus?.. Tu récupères?  
>- Oui! Les drogues commencent à faire leur effet.<p>

Alcor sourit... quand soudain son visage se figea et il tomba comme une masse sur le sol, entraînant son ami dans la chute : Midori ayant surgi dans son dos d'un placard, venait de l'assommer d'un coup de crosse!

Au même moment, Eméraldas sentit une paire de mains lui saisir les poignets et les lui tordre.  
>Elle essaya de résister mais l'homme dans son dos avait une poigne de fer : elle dut lâcher ses cosmo-gun et gravity-saber, qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat.<p>

- Aaaah!... Je te tiens enfin.. maudite bonne femme!... exulta Kolos.

.

* * *

><p>(1) La centrale à inertie est un appareil de navigation de précision comportant des capteurs d'accélération et des gyroscopes.<br>Avant l'avènement du GPS (l'histoire se déroule en 1980/81) c'était le système le plus précis.

(2) pour obtenir une image radar des reliefs du paysage, ce qui permettra aux calculateurs de déterminer la position exacte du Fossoirak, en comparant avec les données en mémoire dans l'ordinateur, et ainsi d'affiner les réglages de la centrael à inertie.

(3) Voler à mach 3 (ou plus) provoque, par frottement, un phénomène d'échauffement extrême de l'air (ionisation) qui facilite le travail des radars.  
>Exemple avec le Lockheed SR71 Blackbird : en théorie cet avion n'est repérable par un radar qu'à 30 km de distance; mais quand il vole à mach 3, il devient détectable de beaucoup plus loin - environ 160 km (voir aussi : 'La Sorcière rouge' ch.14).<p>

(4) **R**adar **w**arning **r**eceiver : système d'alerte radars.

(5) quand avion (ou autre aéronef) vole à très basse altitude, il devient difficilement détectable à un intercepteur volant plus haut, car son écho se confond avec celui du sol.  
>Pour contourner le problème les radars aéroportés utilisent alors les ondes "doppler", ce qui leur permet de faire la distinction entre les échos "fixes" (le sol) et les échos "mobile" (l'avion ennemi).<br>Mais là encore il existe une parade: si la cible se positionne perpendiculairement au faisceau du radar doppler, ce dernier sera incapable de calculer sa vitesse, et la considérera comme un écho "fixe"; de ce fait elle ne s'affichera pas sur l'écran du radar.

(6) Un Robot de forme humanoïde, identique au gogoth 59 _Daki Daki_, visible dans l'ép.59 de Goldorak.  
>Note du coauteur : j'ai changé la désignation et la numérotation de l'engin pour deux raisons:<br>1 - le terme "golgoth" désigne (dans la série) un robot non piloté - or celui de l'épisode 59 a un équipage : c'est donc un Antérak!  
>2 - A partir de l'ep.29, les Antéraks sont numéroté en centaine, en additionnant le numéro de l'épisode ou ils apparaissent + 100.<p>

(7) Cit : "Angélique et la Démone" (Anne GOLON), page 406 - 407.

(8) Cit : "Tintin au pays de l'or noir", page 57.

(9) Maetel Legend, ep.2


	9. A&C Chapter 9

.

CHAPITRE IX

.

.

.

Après avoir désarmé Eméraldas, Kolos la ceintura d'une main et de l'autre lui tira violemment les cheveux en arrière:

— Alors, sorcière de mon cœur !... ça fait quel effet de se faire cravater par un 'encagoulé'.. grinça le Végien à la jolie rousse, au visage figé dans un cri de douleur muet... - Qui a l'air pomme maintenant !.. ajouta-t-il, sous le regard satisfait de Midori.

Le lieutenant décrocha un coup de poing dans les côtes de sa captive, et, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur avant de la gifler en série avec une violence inouïe:

— Ça c'est pour les 'pauvre guignol' ! (1)... Ça, pour tout les autres que tu as butés !... Ça, pour la tour que tu nous as fait crouler sur la gueule ! (2)...

Sous les coups, le nez et les lèvres de la jeune femme se mirent à saigner.

_**...**_ .. et puis tiens, prends aussi ça à titre de procuration pour ta corneille de sœur.. puisqu'il parait que vous êtes de la même portée !... et celle-ci pour avoir essayé de nous cramer dans...

— Ça suffit Kolos !.. cria Midori... - rappelez-vous qu'on doit encore l'interrog...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle bascula comme une quille sur le sol : Actarus - qui avait entre-temps récupéré des forces - venait de son bras valide de la culbuter d'un violent coup dans les jambes !  
>Sans laisser à la Sylvidre et au Végien le temps de réagir il se saisit du cosmo-gun, abandonné sur le sol, et le pointa sur Kolos:<p>

— Lâchez-la !

**.**

Les joues en feu, la tête et les côtes encore douloureuses, Eméraldas ramassa son gravity-saber et en menaça Midori.  
>Après l'avoir désarmée et dépouillée de son syPhone, elle lui désigna un placard<p>

—Tu connais le chemin!

Le regard noir, la Sylvidre se releva et se laissa enfermer sans dire un mot.  
>Notre amie se tourna alors vers Kolos - toujours tenu en joue par Actarus - et braqua son arme en direction de la tête du Végien qui n'en menait pas large:<p>

Désignant Alcor, toujours inanimé:

— Vous allez le prendre sur votre dos, et nous accompagnez sans rechigner !

**.**

**.**

**Heavy cruiser HMS **_**Halium**_**... quelques minutes plus tôt.**

— Commodore !.. un nouveau message de la commander Midori.  
>— !.? D'autres nouvelles du vaisseau d'Eméraldas ?.. demanda Hérossa, à l'opératrice radio.<p>

— Non!.. cette fois il s'agit d'Eméraldas elle-même : elle et un terrien, auraient réussi à pénétrer dans le palais royal et à investir la chambre du Prince... La commander ajoute qu'elle va essayer de leur tendre une embuscade!  
>— ... et ?<br>— ... et c'est tout, commodore.

— Bien!.. dit Hérossa, avec flegme.. - avertissez la garnison sur place!.. (s'adressant à sa seconde) - capitaine!.. interrompez toutes les opérations en cours, et envoyez le tiers des vaisseaux disponibles, patrouiller au-dessus et autour de la capitale, dans un rayon de cent kilomètres!... (et à l'adresse d'une officier subalterne) - Midshipwomen! (3)... prévenez ces endormis de Végiens... (aux pilotes du croiseur) - cap sur l'astroport, vitesse de combat..

Et sélectionnant une icône sur l'écran de communication de son pupitre personnel:

" ... quant à moi, je me charge d'avertir Golon "

Elle se mit à sourire:

" la pauvre !.. elle va encore se faire allumer ".

**.**

**.**

Eméraldas, Actarus - qui arrivait à présent à marcher sans aide, et Alcor - inanimé sur le dos du prisonnier - regagnèrent le _Fossoirak_, sans autres mauvaises rencontres.  
>Le jeune Terrien ayant repris connaissance en cours de route, notre pirate avait assommé Kolos, après lui avoir promis qu'ils se retrouveraient.<p>

— j'y compte bien, la rousse!.. avait alors grincé le lieutenant, juste avant de se prendre un coup de coquille de sabre sur le crâne.

**.**

Alors que l'ov-tarière s'enfonçait à nouveau dans le sol, le pilote sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule:

— Alcor, dirige-toi vers l'astroport...  
>— !?.. pourquoi faire?<br>— Pour récupérez _Goldorak_.

— J'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour lui ... répondit Alcor avec amertume : d'après les informations de la sœur d'Eméraldas, les sous-sols de la base militaire sont en flammes depuis le début des combats... A l'heure qu'il est, il n'est probablement plus qu'une carcasse calcinée...

— Pas forcément : son hangar est protégé par d'épais pare-feu et _Goldorak_ est capable de résister à des températures extrêmes.  
>— Tu as raison! dit le jeune pilote après une brève hésitation.. cela vaut le coup d'aller vérifier.<p>

. . . . . . Les deux aigles se tournèrent vers leur alliée (qui avait cédé son siège pour s'asseoir à même le sol), qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le _Fossoirak_ creusa alors en direction des sous-sols de la base militaire.  
>Après quelques tâtonnements, Actarus réussit à localiser le hangar du robot et une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'aéronef surgissait dans une salle presque complètement obscurcie par d'épaisses infiltrations de fumées.<p>

— Le voila! s'exclama Alcor avec émotion en apercevant l'imposante tête cornue, à peine distincte dans la lumière des phares... - .. et il a l'air d'être intact...  
>— Approche-toi au plus près de sa tête...<p>

Se retournant vers la pirate:

— Capitaine!.. avec mon bras plâtré, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le piloter..  
>— Vous pouvez compter sur moi !<p>

**.**

Alcor emboîta sous la visière du casque d'Eméraldas, une vitre bombée, épousant la forme du visage jusqu'au cou (où un joint de cuir en assurait étanchéité) auquel il brancha un tuyau d'oxygène, lui-même raccordé à une petite bouteille déjà accrochée à la ceinture de la jeune femme.  
>Après s'être équipé pareillement, le pilote Terrien hocha la tête et annonça à son ami qu'il était prêt à ouvrir la vitre du cockpit.<p>

Avant même que la pirate ait eu le temps d'objecter que le prince n'était pas encore équipé, Actarus se métamorphosa, passant, dans un éclair de lumière, d'une tenue de nuit à une tenue de vol !  
>Le cockpit ouvert, Il courut à l'avant du <em>Fossoirak<em> et sauta sur _Goldorak_, entraînant à sa suite une pirate médusée.

Une fois à l'abri des fumées toxiques dans le cockpit de la soucoupe porteuse, Actarus gagna son siège, tandis que Eméraldas s'asseyait à un poste de pilotage additionnel, à gauche de celui du prince.

— C'est bon! tous les circuits fonctionnent... annonça Actarus, soulagé, une dizaine de minutes plus tard : _Goldorak_ est en parfait état de marche..  
>— Génial!... exulta Alcor... Auto-largue-toi et jumelle-toi avec moi que je puisse vous emmener jusqu'au <em>Queen Eméraldas...<em>

— ... et abandonner la soucoupe porteuse !... Non Alcor, Il n'en est pas question !  
>— Mais Actarus.. on y sera bien obligé : elle est bien trop grosse pour passer dans les galeries du <em>Fossoirak...<em>  
>— Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire prendre les souterrains : elle sortira par l'accès habituel...<p>

— Tu as l'air d'oublier que l'ascenseur est inutilisable et que sa cage est obstruée par des gravas et des débris..  
>— Elle ne l'est que partiellement ! répondit le prince.. - une fois dégagée à coup de rayons, rien n'empêchera <em>Goldorak<em> de s'y élever par ses propres moyens...  
>— Mmm c'est pas faux! fit Alcor... - dans ce cas je vais vous ouvrir la route...<p>

— Merci !... maintenant écarte-toi : les portes ne répondent plus aux ordres de télécommande, je vais être obligé de les faire tomber...

**.**

Après avoir donné à Eméraldas quelques rudiments sur le pilotage de _Goldorak_, Actarus activa le viseur de son casque, déploya les bras du robot et,d'un simple regard les pointa vers le coulissant gauche:

— Météo-punch !

Lames tranchantes non déployées, les deux avant-bras fusèrent et frappèrent le haut du panneau, le faisant partiellement sauter de son rail. De grosses volutes de fumées supplémentaires jaillirent aussitôt des interstices.  
>A son commandement, sa copilote fit s'élever de quelques mètres le robot et le maintint en stationnaire.<br>Actarus mit alors les moteurs à pleine puissance et Goldorak, poings en avant, s'en alla défoncer le coulissant gauche qui tomba d'une pièce.

Continuant sur sa lancée, le robot pénétra dans un enfer de plus de mille degrés avant de s'immobiliser, le temps que l'ov-tarière le rejoigne.  
>Ce dernier, roulant sur le sol, prit alors la tête avec pour seul guide son radar.<p>

**.**

**.**

**Base Astéroïde.**

. . . . . . Feydar Zone, debout sur l'aile d'un cuirassé, était occupé à en contrôler le revêtement quand il fut interrompu dans son travail par le signal d'appel de son syPhone.  
>Il tira l'appareil de sa poche et regarda l'écran :<p>

— Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore, l'' orchidée en chef ' ?.. ironisa-t-il

Le Terrien activa le projecteur et posa l'appareil à même la tôle, avant de se découvrir et de poser un genou à terre :

_**...**_ Majesté !.. dit-il, sur un ton dépourvu d'obséquiosité, à l'image holographique de Sylvidra.  
>— Zone !.. est ce que mon vaisseau est prêt ?.. demanda la reine sur un ton neutre.<br>— Oui ! vous pourrez l'essayer quand vous voudrez..

— Ce n'est pas pour me promener que je le veux, c'est pour combattre !.. Est-il en mesure de le faire?  
>— Partiellement ! répondit-il, légèrement surpris : - nous n'avons pas encore terminé les modifications des tubes lance-missiles, mais les tourelles principales et les CIWS, sont opérationnelles..<p>

— Ça suffira contre Eméraldas ! dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.. - Embarquez avec vos techniciennes.. le reste de l'équipage vous rejoindra...

**.**

La communication terminée, Zone fit sans délai écarter les robots de maintenance et les passerelles, et ordonna la fermeture de toutes les trappes de visite.

— Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ? demanda l'une des Sylvidres en bleu de travail.  
>— Ce qu'il se passe ?.. Nous partons à la chasse à la pirate !<p>

Devant l'air surpris des techniciennes, il ajouta:

_**...**_ Et oui ! les 'engrais' (4) du 'péquenot' ont fait long feu : la balafrée est de retour !  
>"... et ce sera une belle occasion pour régler quelques comptes " pensa-t-il.<p>

**.**

**.**

Alors que son croiseur arrivait sur la capitale au lever du soleil, Hérossa contacta la cheffe de l'escadrille qui avait escorté l'antérak des Balzamo.

— Jojibell (5), La reine va faire une sortie avec le _Créa_ et elle veut que ce soit toi qui commandes les chasseurs qui y sont embarqués. Tu iras l'attendre du côté de la lune d'Euphor!  
>— Entendu ! je dépose mon dernier passager et j'y vais...<br>— NON !.. c'est tout de suite !..insista sa supérieure.

— Mais... je ne peux pas, sans préavis, amener un Végien sur le cuirassé de la reine...  
>— Tu te débrouilles !.. C'est toi qui as voulu jouer au saint-bernard.. répliqua Hérossa, avec une pointe de perfidie.<p>

**.**

_Peu après l'antérak reprenait son envol, abandonnant à son triste sort l'équipage encore présent dans le corps principal du vaisseau l'incendie, qui s'était communiqué aux arbres environnants, leur barrait toute possibilité de fuite._

— _Bande de lâches !.. siffla avec mépris Jojibell, témoin de la scène._

_Laissant son escadrille continuer seule la traque des Euphoriens, elle entreprit d'évacuer en plusieurs rotations le reste des Végiens._

**.**

_" _Les gens de bonne volonté sont toujours aussi amusant "

Tout en regardant d'un oeil distrait les chasseurs et navettes, qui atterrissaient ou décollaient de l'astroport, Hérossa demanda à son officier en second:

— Où en sont les recherches ?  
>— Toujours aucune trace d'eux sur nos radars! répondit cette dernière -.. et les patrouilles terrestres et aériennes n'ont rien vu passer pour l'instant...<p>

— Et du côté des Végiens ?  
>— Pas de nouvelles ! (elle fit la moue) - Ils nous avaient promis d'envoyer un golgoth tunnelier : on l'attend encore... L'hospitalisation de leur généralissime et la mort de son adjoint, les ont laissés complètement indécis.<p>

— Commodore ! la base militaire.. les interrompit soudain une sous-officier, en leur désignant l'extérieur .

Elles virent jaillir des ruines du grand hangar aux astronefs, une véritable éruption de poussières et de fumées, qui s'en allèrent former un immense champignon d'une centaine de mètres de haut.  
>Soudain un éclair de foudre embrasa le nuage avant d'en ressortir en sens inverse, ce qui provoqua un nouveau dégagement de poussière.<p>

Après une brève hésitation due à la surprise, Hérossa ordonna :

— En avant, droit sur la colonne!

Ce fut au moment où l'Halium arriva à la verticale de la cage d'ascenseur enfumée, qu'en surgit le _Fossoirak_ dans une chandelle vertigineuse.

**.**

Bien que surpris par la présence du croiseur au-dessus de lui, Alcor réagit avec célérité :

— Tarièro-pulseurs !

Et toutes vrilles tournante, il lança son engin contre la coque du Zoness, qu'il perfora de part en part, avant d'en sortir par le dessus et de poursuivre sa montée... sous les regards stupéfaits des pilotes des chasseurs Sylvidres.

— Actarus, attention ! cria-t-il à l'intention de son ami : - Il y a un gros vaisseau qui te dégringole dessus... Sors vite avant qu'il ne bouche la cage!  
>— Compris!.. dit-il, alors qu'Eméraldas engageait à son tour le robot dans le long couloir vertical.<p>

**.**

**.**

A bord du croiseur en perdition.

— Commodore! Nous n'arrivons plus à maintenir l'altitude.. dit l'une des pilotes... d'une voix à peine audible au milieu du hurlement des klaxons d'alerte.. Il va nous falloir atterrir d'urgence!  
>— Alors faites ! fit Hérossa, laconique;<p>

S'adressant à son adjointe:

_**...**_ Vous avez fait donner la chasse?  
><em>. . . . . . . —<em> Je n'en ai pas eu besoin : nos chasseurs en vol se sont lancés d'eux-mêmes à sa pours...

— Alerte ! cria une opératrice : il y en un autre qui sort du trou et grimpe vers nous...

**.**

**.**

— Foncez dans la brèche!.. ordonna Actarus à Eméraldas.

Presque simultanément, il ouvrit le feu avec plusieurs armes en même temps:

— Mégavolts !.. Pulvonium !.. Opto-fisseur !.. Corno-fulgur ! (6)

Sous la puissance combinée des rayons de la soucoupe et du robot, le trou s'élargit, ce qui permit à Goldorak de passer au travers du croiseur sans encombre.  
>L'<em>Halium<em>, partiellement en feu, chuta lourdement sur les ruines du hangar.

Continuant sur son élan, le robot se lança aux trousses des chasseurs qui poursuivaient le Fossoirak.

— Tiens bon Alcor, on arrive !  
>— C'est pas de refus : j'en ai une bonne vingtaine aux fesses... et elle gagnent sur moi !<p>

Grâce à sa vitesse supérieur, le robot arriva en quelques minutes à portée de tir.

— Plastrons !

Les deux roues dentées partirent de l'extrémité des ailes et s'en allèrent découper deux des chasseurs, forçant leurs pilotes à s'éjecter.

Les Sylvidres réagirent à cette attaque en séparant leur formation en trois : l'une continuant la poursuite du _Fossoirak_, tandis que les deux autres partaient en virage serré, à gauche et à droite, pour prendre _Goldorak_ en tenaille.  
>Pour contrer la manœuvre, Actarus ordonna une montée à la verticale et commanda à Alcor d'en faire de même.<p>

Après une chandelle de quelques secondes, avec leurs adversaires respectives toujours aux trousses, Actarus ordonna à sa pilote et à Alcor:

— Maintenant on revient l'un vers l'autre et on tire nos poursuivantes au passage..  
>— Compris !<br>— Ça roule !

Les deux engins s'engagèrent dans un quart de boucle convergent, ce qui leur permit d'avoir en ligne de mire l'adversaire de l'autre

— Missiles Gamma !.. Hélico-punchs ! (7)  
>— Missiles Sigma !.. Pyro-bombes en rafale ! (8)<p>

Les sylvidres virent arriver sur elles, presque en face à face, des volées de projectiles divers qui fauchèrent sept des leurs, sans leur laisser le temps d'une esquive.

Après un croisement acrobatique au milieu des épaves en feux et des débris, nos amis profitèrent de la confusion pour s'éclipser et gagner la stratosphère sous couvert de l'Anti-scratch (9) du robot.  
>Ils y retrouvèrent le vaisseau d'Eméraldas arrivé depuis peu.<p>

Alcor posa l'ov-tarière sur la rampe ouverte et, sans perdre de temps, le fit rouler jusqu'à la soute.  
>Rampe fermée, le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> reprit le chemin de l'espace en compagnie de Goldorak, et moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux astronefs quittaient l'atmosphère.. non sans avoir changé plusieurs fois de cap pour éviter les vaisseaux Sylvidres!

**.**

**.**

" A tout à l'heure, Alcor ! " pensa Actarus, alors que la silhouette du _Queen Eméraldas_ se tintait d'un bleu lumineux, puis de bandes blanches brillantes, avant de disparaître.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à téléporter _Goldorak_ à son tour, il remarqua qu'Eméradas, les yeux rivés sur son syPhone, était soudain devenue livide.

Devant le regard interrogateur du prince, la pirate expliqua d'une voix qui cachait mal son émotion :

— Je viens de recevoir un SOS de Maetel ... les Sylvidres attaquent le _Galaxy Express _!

.

* * *

><p>(1) "La Sorcière Rouge", ch.8.<p>

(2) "La Sorcière Rouge", ch.9.

(3) Grade imaginaire, inspiré du "Midshipman"(aspirant) de la Royal Navy.

(4) "La Sorcière Rouge", ch.4, 6, 11 & 12.

(5) Cette Jojibell n'est pas l'ancienne 'amie' *de Clio (dans la série tv '78'), c'est celle du Manga (voir T.3 _ p.168 et 175 à 205)

* nommé Georgia dans la vf du 78 - voir l'ep.20 "La planète des fleurs sauvages".

(6) Mégavolts : un rayon désintégrant de couleur bleu, qui sort de quatre trous au dessus de la soucoupe porteuse, juste à côté du poste de pilotage.

- **Pulvonium** : un rayon laser de couleur mauve, qui sort des poings du Robot.  
>- <strong>Opto-fisseur<strong> : un rayon désintégrant, qui sort des yeux.  
>- <strong>Corno-fulgur<strong> : une arme qui capte l'électricité statique de l'air (par l'intermédiaire des cornes) la concentre et la redirige sous forme de foudre contre un adversaire (par l'intermédiaire des pointes du front).

(7) **Missiles Gamma** : arme tirée d'un lance missile escamotable, installée à l'extrémité des ailes de la soucoupe porteuse de _Goldorak_, dans les disques des Planitronks.  
>- <strong>Hélico-punchs<strong> : une variante du Météo-punch et du Fulguro-poing, dans laquelle les pointes de l'avant bras forment un angle de 90 degrés avec le poing, et tournent comme des hélices.

(8) **Missiles Sigma** : missiles perforants en forme de vrilles, tirés de l'extrémité des ailes du _Fossoirak_.  
>- <strong>Pyro-bombes<strong> : roquettes incendiaires et explosives, tirées du haut de la dérive de l'ov-tarière.

(9) Un gaz violet qui sort à l'arrière de la soucoupe de _Goldorak_ et qui a la propriété de brouiller les radars.


	10. A&C Chapter 10

.

.

CHAPITRE X

.

.

.

Malgré les invasions Végiennes et Sylvidres, le _Galaxy Express_ avait jusqu'à présent toujours réussi à passer sans se faire repérer lors de ses voyages sur Euphor... mais sa chance finit par le quitter.  
>Le hasard voulut qu'il croise, ce jour-là, la route des chasseurs du <em>Créa<em> alors que ces derniers traquaient le _Queen Eméraldas_.  
>Le bouclier d'invisibilité du train spatial, si efficace contre les radars Végiens, se révéla impuissant face à l'avionique des chasseurs Sylvidres, récemment modernisés par Feydar Zone.<p>

.

Immédiatement avertie, Sylvidra ordonna à son équipage de remettre le cap sur la lune d'Euphor, à proximité de laquelle avait eu lieu l'interception.

S'adressant à la radio à sa cheffe d'escadrille:

- Jojibell! attaque le _999_ et immobilise-le... mais sans le détruire!.. car je tiens à capturer l'équipage et les passagers vivants!

- A vos ordres, Majesté!

Les chasseurs partirent alors à l'attaque de la locomotive qui avait entre-temps fait demi-tour et activé son écran de protection, tout comme ceux des wagons.

.

.

- Misère de misère!.. on est perdu! gémit le contrôleur en quittant précipitamment la salle de contrôle de la motrice.

Complètement affolé, il se mit courir dans tous les sens dans le wagon de tête quand les premiers tirs s'écrasèrent contre le champ de force de la locomotive.

Il sentit soudain deux mains le saisir par le col.

- Arrêtez votre cirque, contrôleur!.. et dite-moi plutôt s'il y a un armement quelconque à bord du train!.. lui cria aux oreilles la voix agacée de Tetsurô.

Tremblant comme une feuille, le malheureux préposé tourna la tête et répondit au beau jeune homme qu'était devenue l'ancien compagnon de voyage de Maetel:

- Le..le dernier wagon.. c'est un module de défense, équipé d'une tourelle, mais.. (il se remit alors à pleurer).. elle n'est pas encore connectée à son radar de tir ni à sa télécommande... elle ne peut fonctionner qu'en manuel!

Tetsurô le lâcha sans rien dire et se mit à courir vers l'arrière avec une femme au cheveux mi-long sur ses talons.

.

Dans la locomotive que les Sylvidres matraquaient sans discontinuer, Maetel assise à une console de communication continuait à envoyer SOS sur SOS:

" Vite Eméraldas, nous ne tiendrons plus bien longtemps!"

.

Arrivé au sas d'accès du dernier wagon Tetsurô barra le passage à sa compagne avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer aussitôt.

" Désolé Flaia!"  
>- Tetsurô!.. cria cette dernière en tambourinant sur le coulissant.<p>

Après quelques tâtonnements, le jeune homme trouva l'interrupteur général et mit sous tension le système d'armes, avant de grimper dans la tourelle.  
>Appuyant sur la commande d'ouverture et alors qu'une partie du toit et deux panneaux latéraux (ornés de fenêtres factices) s'escamotaient, Tetsurô d'une rapide rotation de la tourelle, aligna la mire de son viseur sur la trajectoire d'attaque des chasseurs Sylvidres.<p>

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le dispositif de synchronisation, sensé interrompre l'action du champ de force au moment du tir, était lui aussi inopérant.  
>Froidement, Tetsurô désactiva le bouclier et commença son tir de barrage<p>

.

Surprise par l'apparition soudaine d'un véritable mur de projectile lumineux entre son chasseur et la locomotive, l'une des assaillantes ne put éviter de le traverser.  
>Elle eut à peine le temps d'évacuer, que son astronef endommagé par les rayons explosait.<br>Un autre, plus légèrement touché, fut obligé de prendre le chemin du retour.

Sous l'ordre de leur leader, les Sylvidres interrompirent l'attaque pour aller se regrouper, en-dehors du champ de tir de la tourelle.

- On pourrait la détruire par une attaque croisée! proposa l'une des pilotes.  
>- Non, la reine les veut vivants : on stoppe le train et rien d'autre!<p>

Restant dans l'angle mort du module de défense, l'escadrille repartit à l'attaque de la locomotive.

.

.

**Battleships HMS _Créa_**. (1)

En voyant le visage de Tetsurô (capturé par le télescope spatial) s'afficher sur l'écran du plafond de la passerelle, Zone ironisa avec un petit sourire en coin:

- Tien donc!.. le caniche de Maetel!

S'adressant à une opératrice:

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre à bord de ce wagon?  
>- Non Monsieur! je n'ai que lui sur le scanner biologique.<p>

- Le menu fretin ne m'intéresse pas.. détruisez-le!... ordonna sèchement Sylvidra depuis son siège de capitaine en bois sculpté.

Les canons du cuirassé aboyèrent!

.

Touché par deux des six rayons tirés l'arrière du wagon blindé explosa et l'onde de choc retourna la tourelle comme une crêpe.. sous les yeux horrifiés de Flaia.

A l'avant du train, le drame était également consommé : privée de son écran de protection (qui avait fini par disjoncter sous les tirs) la locomotive sévèrement touchée perdit aussi l'usage de sa propulsion et de sa manoeuvre.  
>Dans la salle de contrôle à présent plongée dans le noir, Maetel se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte donnant sur le wagon de tête.<p>

Résignée, elle tapa sur son syPhone:

"Ne vient plus Eméraldas : il est trop tard!"

.

- Non, il n'est pas trop tard!.. s'exclama Eméraldas, en lisant le message.

Parlant dans l'appareil:

- Tiens bon, on va te tirer de là!.. On est juste derrière la lune!  
>- Non, je t'en supplie : Va tant!..répondit une voix à peine audible.. Tu ne peux plus rien pour nous : je peux déjà distinguer à l'oeil nu le plus gros de nos assaillants... c'est un cuirassé et il... OH NON! ce cuirassé!... ce n'est pas poss...!<p>

le reste se perdit dans des crachotements.

- Maetel!

Sans dire un mot, Actarus se saisit de la manette des gaz et accéléra encore l'allure.

.

Contournant au plus rapide l'astre lunaire, _Goldorak_ arriva en vue du _999_, à proximité duquel se trouvait déjà le vaisseau Sylvidre.

En le voyant, Eméraldas comprit la raison de l'émoi de sa soeur.  
>Elle sentit un froid l'envahir en reconnaissant ce cuirassé à la livrée bleu qu'elle apercevait de trois quart arrière; en reconnaissant cette voilure en double flèche, ce château arrière en forme de poupe de galion, cette grosse tête de mort en relief sur le flanc (gauche), cette haute mature inclinée... où flottait un tout autre pavillon!<p>

" L'_Atlantis_ !.?(2).. et aux couleurs de Sylvidra !.?"

Actarus, de son coté:

" Hum!.. c'est un gros morceau!" se dit-il en distinguant sur l'image de la caméra longue portée, les deux grosses tourelles à triple-canons, les lance-missiles (en tubes fixes ou orientables) et les batteries de canons anti-missiles.

Cette hésitation ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde : _Goldorak_ bascula dans un large virage sur la droite avant de revenir sur la gauche dans le sillage de l'ancien vaisseau pirate et de passer à l'attaque.

.

Sur le _Créa_ presque à l'arrêt et dont les chasseurs venaient tout juste d'apponter, l'équipage fut pris complètement au dépourvu par cet adversaire non détecté qui lui arrivait dessus par l'arrière, dans l'angle mort de ses canons.

- Ecran de protection!.. crièrent simultanément Zone et Sylvidra.

.

Trop tard!.. car une seconde auparavant:

- Fulguro-poings!

Les deux avant-bras, lames tranchante vers l'avant, partirent presque simultanément.  
>Si le premier ricocha sur le fuseau réacteur droit, le second lui pénétra directement dans la tuyère avant de ressortir sur le coté en arrachant une plaque de blindage au passage.<br>Gravement endommagé, le propulseur explosa alors que le robot Euphorien passait en trombe au-dessus de la tour de commandement de l'ex-_Atlantis_.  
>Sous la déflagration, un ouragan de feu se répandit dans les compartiments adjacents jusqu'au deuxième niveau du château arrière, et l'aile droite se déchiqueta au niveau de l'emplanture.<p>

Continuant sur sa lancée, _Goldorak_ partit en chandelle sous les tirs nourris des CIWS (3), auxquels se joignirent ceux des pièces lourdes.  
>Eméraldas bascula alors le robot sur le dos et le fit voler à contre-sens de son adversaire.<p>

" Trop tard, Sylvidra!... on est maintenant au-delà des angles de tirs verticaux de vos tourelles !".. ironisa la pirate, en voyant défiler le _Créa_ au-dessus de sa tête.

Arrivée à la verticale de la tour de commandement, elle piqua droit dessus.  
>Actarus, viseur-casque pointé sur la passerelle, tira contre elle ses fulguro-poings... mais ils furent immédiatement déviés par l'écran de protection du cuirassé.<p>

.

- Ha! ha! ha!.. ricana Zone.. - Bien essayé, mais un peu tard!

- Faites redécoller la chasse!.. ordonna Sylvidra.

.

Criblée d'impacts, mais encore en état de vol, la soucoupe-porteuse se redressa dans le sillage du vaisseau Sylvidre.

Dirigeant à présent _Goldorak_ sur le _Galaxy Express_, Eméraldas fit signe à Actarus, qu'elle était prête pour la manoeuvre.  
>Sous les indications du prince elle remonta le train en enfilade par l'arrière avant de descendre sur la tête du convoi.<br>Bras déployé, le robot saisit au vol la locomotive et entraîna le _999_ avec lui..

Hésitantes à tirer à cause de la proximité du train galactique, les Sylvidres ouvrirent à nouveau le feu sur l'ordre de leur reine.

.

.

S'efforçant de dérégler leurs tirs, Eméraldas fit louvoyer sans discontinuer _Goldorak_, ce qui entraîna les wagons dans un mouvement ondulatoire de grande amplitude, c'est à ce moment que l'image de Maetel apparut sur l"écran du tableau bord.

- Contente de te revoir, Eméraldas!... dit-elle avec un visible soulagement, puis elle ajouta avec un brin de malice: - .. bien que Je ne m'attendais guère à te voir arriver à bord du dieu protecteur d'Euphor! (4).. (s'adressant à Actarus) - Merci à vous également majesté!

Le prince et la Pirate répondirent d'un sourire, puis cette dernière lui demanda:

- Maetel!.. fais tout de suite évacuer les passagers vers la locomotive : il y seront moins exposés!

Obéissant à sa soeur, l'éternelle voyageuse retransmit la consigne par le réseau haut-parleur de secours et envoya Claire et le contrôleur s'occuper des éventuels retardataires.

.

En arrivant dans l'avant-dernier wagon, la jolie serveuse au corps de cristal tomba sur la non moins ravissante Flaia, occupée à enfiler un scaphandre (non sans mal, avec les secousses qui agitaient la voiture).

- Madame!.. Prévenez tout de suite Tetsurô et venez avec moi : nous devons tous aller nous réfugier en tête du train, dans la locomotive.

Désignant l'épave du wagon blindé (bien visible à travers la vitre du sas) la femme aux cheveux chatain répondit, déterminée :

- Tetsurô est bloqué dans la tourelle, et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne! (elle prit son casque) je vais faire "une sortie" pour aller le dégager!

Inquiète à son tour, Claire demanda:

- Avait-il emmené avec lui un scaphandre?

La Luciolienne fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, et, désignant une espèce de gros sac de forme allongé:

- Une fois la tourelle ouverte, je le ferai passer dans ce sac de survie.  
>- NON!.. s'exclama la serveuse, en panique.. - Vous n'en n'auriez jamais temps : son coeur et ses artères éclateraient sous la différence de pression avant que vous ayez fini le transfert!<p>

Devant la détresse qui s'afficha dans les yeux de Flaia, Claire s'empressa d'ajouter:

- En restant dans la tourelle, il garde une chance de survie!

.

.

- Touché!.. ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la cheffe artilleuse du _Créa_ en voyant soudain une explosion illuminer le _999_.  
>- C'est bon, cessez le feu!.. commanda Sylvidra<p>

Aux quatre chasseurs qui encadraient le vaisseau (les seuls encore en état de combattre):

- Jojibell, c'est à toi!

Laissant sur place le cuirassé (qui avançait au ralenti sur son seul moteur valide) la petite escadrille se lança au trousse du Robot Euphorien (et de son convoi) qui avait, entre-temps creusé un écart de 20 000 km sur ses poursuivantes.

.

Alerté par la violente secousse, Actarus fit afficher sur son écran l'image de sa rétro-caméra:

- Le troisième wagon vient d'être presque coupé en deux!.. annonça-t-il... les morceaux ne tiennent plus que par le châssis... et il est en train de se vriller!.  
>- Oh non!.. fit la voix de Maetel à la radio.. - Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a encore Tetsurô, Claire et une passagère, en queue de convoi!<p>

Eméraldas stoppa net ses manoeuvres d'esquives et laissa les commandes revenir en position neutre.

" Heureusement qu'on est maintenant hors de portée de ses canons!" pensa-t-elle en lisant le chiffre "31 999 km" afficher sur l'écran du RWR (5). ... - mais pas de ses chasseurs!.. dit-elle ensuite tout haut, en voyant soudain apparaître les signaux de quatre radars supplémentaires.

.

**Dans l'avant-dernier Wagon**_, _redevenu stable.

- Cette fois-ci, on n'a plus le choix! pria précipitamment Flaia.. il faut coûte que coûte trouver un moyen pour le sortir de là!  
>- Oui mais comment, là je ne sais...! fit Claire, avec tristesse, en malaxant nerveusement ses cheveux.<p>

En la regardant - une de ses mèches de cristal - une idée lui vint : et elle se précipita aussitôt vers la cloison qui lui faisait face.

- Vite, mettez votre casque : j'ouvre le sas!.. cria-t-elle à la profileuse tout en actionnant un levier dissimulé derrière une trappe.

.

Peu après les deux femmes sortaient dans l'espace, en traînant le sac au bout d'une corde.

Sous l'effet de l'obscurité spatiale, le visage de Flaia se couvrir de taches lumineuses multicolores!

- Grand dieux, madame! que vous arrive-t'il? s'exclama claire en voyant la tête de la passagère scintiller comme une guirlande électrique, à travers la visière de son casque.

- Rien de grave, c'est normal.. je vous expliquerai! (6)

Voyant Flaia s'agripper aux aspérités du wagon et s'en servir pour ramper en direction de l'arrière, Claire lui expliqua (grâce à la radio installée dans sa tiare de serveuse) :

- Madame! votre scaphandre a un propulseur : pour avancer il vous suffit de faire les gestes d'un nageur !  
>- Comment!.? fit celle-ci, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.<br>- Faites comme si vous étiez sous l'eau : l'ordinateur interprétera vos mouvements et pilotera le scaphandre en conséquence.

Elle fit quelque mouvement de brasse et...:

"Incroyable : ça marche!"

Avec Claire dont elle agrippait par instants les épaules elle "nagea" alors vers la tourelle, renversée et à demi enfouie dans les décombres du wagon blindé.

.

Arrivée devant l'écoutille, la serveuse au corps de cristal expliqua la manoeuvre:

- A mon signal, vous ferez sauter la charnière, et , une fois que je l'aurais enveloppé vous le glisserez dans le sac de survie!  
>- Bien !.?.. fit l'autre femme surprise.. mais confiante!<p>

Claire alla prendre appui sur une longue poutrelle tordue à la verticale à deux pas de la tourelle!

- Allez-y!.. dit elle.

Flaia fit feu avec le Cosmo-gun de son ami (récuperer un instant plus tôt).

Sous la violence de la dépressurisation le couvercle sauta comme un bouchon de champagne, projetant le corps inanimé de Tetsurô qui jaillit littéralement de la tourelle.  
>En l'espace d'un instant, la serveuse se catapulta dans le dos du jeune homme, le serra en position foetale entre ses bras et ses jambes; puis sa longue chevelure se déploya comme un rideau et acheva de le recouvrir d'un cocon de cristal.<p>

Après une brève hésitation due à la surprise, Flaia se saisit de la "chrysalide" et la fit pénétrer dans le sac de survie, qu'elle referma aussitôt. .  
>Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que l'étui se pressurisait normalement, notre amie se dirigea vers la tête du train en poussant son précieux chargement devant elle.<p>

.

**A bord de **_**Goldorak**_**.**

Pour Actarus et Eméraldas les soucis allaient en s'aggravant : à ceux des chasseurs qu'ils avaient aux trousses s'était ajoutée l'apparition d'une vingtaine d'échos menaçants répartis sur un large front et étagés sur une grande hauteur, juste sur leur route.

- Pour apparaître au radar dès cette distance, cela ne peuvent être que de gros vaisseaux!.. dit le prince, d'un air sombre.  
>- Sylvidra n'a pas traîné pour nous téléporter une escadre!.. émit la pirate.. - .. et elle en a certainement déployé une autre sur nos arrières!.<p>

Après un rapide conciliabule avec Maetel, nos amis conclurent qu'en l'absence de tout corps céleste capable de masquer leur approche, un passage en force serait cette fois ci voué à l'échec.

Après une courte réflexion Actarus proposa:

- Je ne vois plus qu'une solution : prendre l'équipage et les passagers à bord de _Goldorak_, et nous téléporter.  
>- ... en abandonnant le <em>999<em> !.?.. dit Maetel d'une voix humide.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jolie blonde:

- Oui, vous avez raison prince : il n'y plus que cela à faire!

.

* * *

><p>(1) Créa (Cléo, en vo) était l'ancienne bras droit de Sylvidra, elle est morte à la fin de l'avant dernier épisode d'Albator 78, tuer par Ramis Valence (Tadashi Daiba, en vo) lors de l'attaque du vaisseau de la Reine (le <em>Docrass<em>).

(2) Il s'agit de l'_Atlantis_, dans sa version "bleu", qu'Albator commandait dans la série "Albator 78" (dans la vo il était désigné _Arcadia_, tout comme la version "verte" de "Albator 84").

(3) CIWS : Close-in weapon system : désigne des canons anti-missiles montés sur tourelle (dans la fic, il s'agit d'armes à rayon).

(4) Maetel fait allusion à l'aspect de _Goldorak_, que les Euphoriens avaient construit à l'image de Ragga, leur dieu protecteur.

Nota :Contrairement à ce qui est expliqué dans l'épisode n°2, de la version française de la série tv, le robot d'Actarus n'est pas d'origine Végienne : _Goldorak_ est de conception et de construction 100% Euphorienne... Actarus n'avait fait que leur reprendre une machine capturée aux Euphorien.

(5) Radar warning receiver : système d'alerte radars.

(6) Flaia est originaire de Luciola, une planète ou les habitants on la particularité de briller dans le noir; ce qui causé beaucoup d'ennuis à cette jeune dessinatrice - qui ambitionnait de devenir créatrice de dessins animés - car, n'étant que partiellement lumineuse, contrairement aux nanti de sa planète, elle était considéré par ces dernier comme un être inférieure, ce qui l'avait condamné à vivre dans la misère!  
>(voir l'ep.16, de la série tv de "Galaxy Express 999")<p> 


	11. A&C Chapter 11

Merci à Fabrice pour l'une des répliques de Tetsurô!

.

.

CHAPITRE XI

.

.

.

C'est avec le coeur gros que la blonde Râmetalienne et le contrôleur aidèrent les passagers (des militaires Euphoriens pour la plupart) à revêtir leurs scaphandres.  
>Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le robot après avoir freiné l'allure du convoi retira ses mains de la locomotive, et, se laissa dépasser avant s'immobiliser au-dessus du deuxième wagon... à la surprise de Flaia qui venait de s'y poser avec le sac de survie.<p>

Actarus commanda l'ouverture de l'écoutille ventrale, puis activa le rayon élévateur.

- C'est bon Maetel!.. dit Eméraldas, avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.. - tu peux commencer à les envo...!

Sans crier gare, le cockpit se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre et nos amis virent devant leurs yeux, une ombre se répandre sur l'avant de la soucoupe et avancer en direction de la tête du robot, qui se trouva à son tour plongée dans le noir.

Levant les yeux ils virent, les surplombant sur la gauche, une énorme proue les dépasser lentement; apparut alors une énorme tête de mort en relief, puis une tourelle triple en position ventrale!

- Arrête tout Maetel!.. et regarde plutôt à la fenêtre!.. dit Eméraldas sur un ton enjoué.

Notre pirate retira son casque et adressa un sourire à son alter-égo, qu'elle devinait sur la passerelle de l'imposant cuirassé.

.

.

**Battleships HMS _Créa_** (ex-_Atlantis_). (1)

- Majesté!.. annonça une radariste.. J'ai un nouvel écho juste à coté du _Galaxy Express_ et du _Goldorak_... et il est de grande taille.

Elle ajouta avec embarras:

- Mais j'ignore depuis combien temps il est là : il est sous écran anti-radar et n'apparaissait que sous l'apparence d'un parasite, avant que le MCP (Master Control Program) ne déjoue sa bulle d'invisibilité.

" Le _Queen Eméraldas_ !".. se dit Sylvidra.. "cela ne peut être que lui.".. Elle dicta : - Ordres aux croiseurs lance-missiles de tirer immédiatement une salve contre ce nouvel adversaire, puis attaque générale!

Alors que les confirmations des tirs s'égrenaient dans les haut-parleurs, elle railla:

" Tu auras finalement tenu ton rôle d'appât, Maetel! "

.

.

**Schlachtschiff **_**Arcadia**_**. **(2)

- Alerte missiles!.. Deux salves nous arrivent par l'avant et l'arrière.. azimut : 357° et 173°.. angles : +23 et -11 .. distance : 80 000 et 90 000 ! (galactokilomètres) .. annonça Mima d'une voix posée alors que retentissait l'alerte radar.

- Allume les radars et active le "bruiteur" ECM.(3).. ordonna une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux oreilles en pointes.  
>- Non! on reste en mode "passif"(4).. répliqua Albator<p>

S'adressant aux astronautes occupés à faire entrer le train spatial dans le hangar aux astronefs de l'_Arcadia_, avec l'aide du robot Euphorien:

- On n'a plus le temps : décrochez le troisième Wagon et fermez la rampe!

" Cela s'impose, en effet!.. pensa Actarus (qui avait tout entendu), et, sans laisser le temps aux pirates de réagir, il écarta les mains de _Goldorak _et les pointa sur le wagon éventré:

- Pulvonium!

Jaillissant des poings, les rayons sectionnèrent le peu qui retenait encore le partie arrière, puis, d'une poussée bien dosée, le robot envoya la locomotive et les deux premières voitures atterrir en douceur dans le hangar.

- Fermez la rampe!... commanda aussitôt le capitaine, alors que les dernier hommes en scaphandre regagnèrent précipitamment la soute.  
>- Impact des missiles dans vingt secondes!.. annonça l'humanoïde blonde!<br>- Téléportation!.. ordonna Albator, alors que la rampe achevait de se refermer dans un bruit sourd.

La silhouette du cuirassé se tinta de bleu, puis se couvrit de bandes blanches, avant de disparaître de la vue du robot Euphorien... qui se téléporta à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, juste au moment où les premiers missiles impactaient les wagons abandonnés.

.

.

Le flash de l'explosion s'afficha en grand sur l'écran de la passerelle du _Créa_, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Majesté! je n'ai plus sur la zone que les échos des chasseurs du lieutenant-commander Jojibell.  
>- Bien, dites-lui de partir à la chasse aux débris et de les répertorier!<p>

C'est à ce moment que Mr Zone , de retour des compartiments sinistrés, s'approcha de la reine et lui fit un rapport complet des avaries.

" Diable!" se dit cette dernière.. sur tout autre vaisseau, cela ce serait très mal terminé!... heureusement pour nous que tu savais les choisir, Albator! "

Elle poursuivit avec une expression sarcastique sur le visage:

" ... mais il est vrai cher hors-la-loi, que tu t'es toujours débrouillé pour avoir le meilleur! "

.

Sa mission accomplie, l'escadrille de Jojibell revint se poser sur l'ex-_Atlantis_ qui regagnait à petite vitesse la base astéroïde.  
>Après avoir envoyé ses pilotes attendre en salle de briefing, l'officier se dirigea vers la cabine de la Reine.<p>

En chemin elle croisa une technicienne de poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé un corps, recouvert d'un drap.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Jojibell.  
>- Le Végien que vous nous aviez amené!.. répondit l'autre, d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.<p>

Elle tira le tissu, découvrant le visage d'Achéron.

- Il s'est fait gravement brûler lors de l'incendie qui a suivi l'explosion du propulseur numéro deux ! la Sylvidre en bleu se mit à sangloter. - Son agonie a été atroce : il a hurlé de douleur jusqu'au bout, tout en appelant sa mère et une nommée Pétra!

Elle se reprit:

- Pardonnez-moi, lieutenant-commander, mon attitude est indigne d'une militaire!

Sans rien répondre cette dernière s'approcha du corps et lui ferma délicatement les yeux:

" Pauvre garçon!.. mon intervention ne t'aura donné qu'un sursis. "

.

.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits Tetsurô distingua la silhouette et le visage d'une femme au visage pâle, à la peau très légèrement gris-bleu et à la longue chevelure bleu-cobalt.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune homme! dit-elle en lui adressant un beau sourire... Vous êtes en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains  
>- Merci!.. j'adore l'humour Sylvidre!.. ironisa t'il.. - c'est le genre de soupe que vous servez à vos prisonniers?<br>- Vous vous méprenez!... répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire : - Je suis bien une Sylvidre, mais nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau qui les combat.  
>- !.?.. Ah, et vous avez fait comment pour y creuser votre trou? persifla-t-il... vous vous êtes infiltrée à travers un hublot sous la forme d'une graine volante?<p>

La Sylvidre en blouse blanche étouffa un rire, avant de répondre:

- J'ais été recueillie par ce vaisseau et son capitaine m'a acceptée comme membre d'équipage!  
>- Voyez-vous ça... et il s'appelle comment cet amoureux des plantes!<p>

- Le capitaine Albator!.. elle ajouta.. - Bon maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais allez chercher votre amie.

.

.

Sur l'esplanade du centre spatial, le professeur Procyon, Vénusia, Phénicia, les Euphoriens et une partie du personnel, guettaient dans le ciel l'apparition du _Queen Eméraldas_ en approche.  
>Il virent soudain Argoli arriver en courant et leur annoncer que Goldorak venait d'apparaître sur les écrans, au grand soulagement de nos amis, que l'impératif du silence radio avait maintenu dans l'incertitude qu'à la réussite de la mission.<p>

Une fois revenus dans la salle de contrôle, il s'aperçurent que le robot n'était pas arrivé seul : la silhouette de l'_Arcadia_ s'était entre-temps affichée sur les écrans.

La surprise passée, Procyon ordonna un zoom.

- Avec ses "Jolly Roger"(5) cela ne peut être qu'un allié du capitaine Eméraldas!.. émit Vénusia.  
>- Peut-être est-ce ce fameux <em>Corsaire millenium<em>, dont elle avait emprunté l'identité le jour de notre arrivée?.. ajouta Sark.

.

Peu avant d'arriver en vue des côtes du Japon, le robot et le cuirassé se firent intercepter par deux chasseurs MIG-25 (6) soviétiques, qui les accompagnèrent pendant quelques minutes.

" Véga disparu, les Terriens ont repris leur habitudes de la guerre froide!".. pensa Actarus, avec un brin d'ironie, pendant que les pilotes Russes les mitraillaient de leurs appareils photos.

**A bord de l'_Arcadia_.**

- Des "Foxbat"!.?.. c'est génial : depuis le temps que rêvais d'en voir! s'exclama avec enthousiasme l'âme du vaisseau.

Une sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres du capitaine.

.

Les Migs partis, ce fut au tour d'_Alcorak_ et du _Vénusiak_ de les rejoindre, pour leur offrir une escorte d'honneur jusqu'au Centre.  
>Une fois arrivés à destination, ils allèrent tous se poser sur la piste du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, où les avait précédés le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>.

En se levant de son siège, Actarus sentit ses cotes, et, surtout son épaule droite, l'élancer douloureusement : l'effet des piqûres de Gira s'étant estompé.  
>Avec l'aide d'Eméraldas, il parvint toutefois à sortir du cockpit et à descendre du toit de la soucoupe sur ses jambes.<br>A peine au sol, il vit accourir vers lui Phénicia suivie d'Aphélia et Sark, et, un peu loin derrière, Alcor et Vénusia, tout juste descendus de leurs aéronefs.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, sa soeur se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- Actarus!.. J'ai eu si peur pour toi!.. dit-elle en versant des larmes de joie.

Faisant fi de son corps endolori, le prince l'enlaça à son tour. Tout en caressant les cheveux il lui dit tendrement:

- C'est fini Phénicia!... et il faut en remercier Alcor et Eméraldas, ainsi que ses amis!... ajouta-t-il en regardant l'_Arcadia_, sur le flanc duquel une rampe venait de se déployer.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Vénusia.

- Actarus!.. dit cette dernière, d'une voix qui cachait mal son émotion.

Le prince sourit à la jeune femme qui se sentit fondre.

Leur tête à tête silencieux fut brusquement interrompu par la voix de Phénicia:

- Mon dieu, Eméraldas, que t'est-il arrivé!.. fit la soeur d'Actarus en voyant les hématomes sur le visage de la pirate, ainsi que les traces de sang sur son nez et ses lèvres.  
>- Ça?.. Un passage tabac dû à un moment d'inattention!.. répondit avec flegme la jolie rousse, tout en sortant un mouchoir en dentelle de sa poche.<p>

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent à leur tour : le professeur Procyon, Mr Oyama, von Reindharst et Rigel, en compagnie de techniciens du centre.

.

Après les joyeuses retrouvailles, Eméraldas leur demanda de la suivre.

- Venez!.. Je vais vous présenter mes amis de l'_Arcadia_!... dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le cuirassé pirate, au pied duquel s'était aligné l'équipage.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Il s'agit de l'<em>Atlantis<em> dans sa version "bleu" à la proue effilée, de la série "Albator 78" (désigné _Arcadia_ dans la vo)

(2) Il s'agit de l'_Arcadia_ dans sa version "verte" à la grosse tête de mort frontale, de la série "Albator 84" (désigné _Atlantis _dans la vf)

**Schlachtschiff** : Navire de bataille.  
>Ce terme désignait en Allemagne les cuirassés et cela dès la fin du 19ème siècle.<br>Je l'ai utilisé en allusion aux origines Allemande du capitaine Albator (voir la vostfr du film "Albator 84/Arcadia de ma jeunesse")

(3) Electronic Counter Measures.  
>Le "<strong>bruiteur<strong>" est un type de brouilleur radar qui émet des signaux parasites, dans le but de saturer un radar adverse, en lui envoyant des faux échos.  
>L'écran d'invisibilité anti-radar des séries de Matsumoto, lui, peut être assimilé à un brouilleur par "<strong>déception<strong>" dans le sens ou il essai de tromper les radars de manière plus discrète, sans couvrir les scopes radar de parasite.

(4) Chaque type de radar et d'ECM possède sa propre signature "électronique"; en les activant, l'_Arcadia_ prendrait le risque de trahir son identité aux systèmes d'alertes radars adverses (RWR).

(5) Nom du drapeau des pirates.

(6) Un biréacteur à double dérives, capable de voler à plus de mach 3.


	12. A&C Chapter 12

.

.

CHAPITRE XII

.

.

.

- Merci d'être venu, Albator! dit Eméraldas à son vieil ami qui s'avançait au-devant d'elle, dans le claquement métallique des éperons de ses bottes - l'équipage s'écartant sur son passage.

Le pirate à la solide tignasse hocha la tête en souriant:

- Et moi je suis soulagé de te retrouver en vie!

Son visage se durcit un instant en voyant les traces de coups sur le visage de son amie, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire : comme lui, Eméraldas réglait ses comptes seule.

Voyant le chef des "Aigles", casque sous le bras, s'approcher, la jolie rousse fit les présentations:

- Albator, je te présente le souverain d'Euphor : le prince Actarus!

Bien que sa propre combinaison de pilote soit assez particulière, ce dernier avait constaté que la tenue du pirate ne laissait pas non plus indifférente ceux qui pouvaient le croiser - soit un uniforme noir orné d'une tête de mort à hauteur de poitrine, recouvert d'une cape assortie à large col et revers rouges.

Les deux hommes, qui s'étaient déjà jaugés du regard, échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main.  
>Le prince aux cheveux en bataille plut tout de suite au capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> dont la crinière n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, tout comme le Pirate borgne à la joue gauche traversée d'une balafre inspira une instinctive confiance à l'Euphorien.  
>Cependant une tâche plus urgente les attendait : cacher les deux gros vaisseaux pour les soustraire aux regards ennemis. Les présentations du reste l'équipage, et des passagers du <em>Galaxy Express<em>, se feraient plus tard.

Un fois tout le monde débarqué, le _999 _et la vielle navette (1) déchargé, l'_Arcadia_ redécolla en compagnie du _Queen Eméraldas_ pour aller s'immerger avec lui au fond du lac... à la grande déception de Rigel qui ronchonna:

- C'est un comble : J'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire photographier devant!

Ravalant son dépit, il invita tout le monde à rejoindre la cour du ranch pour profiter du repas qui allait y être servi. Une fois l'annonce faite, il se mit en quête de Oyama dans l'intention de lui demander d'envoyer du monde chez les traiteurs pour trouver de quoi compléter le menu.

.

Il le trouva en conversation avec les capitaines de l'_Arcadia _et du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- C'est pas possible : ils le connaissent tous!.. dit avec un soupçon de jalousie le Ranchéro en voyant la connivence qu'il semblait également y avoir entre le nouveau venu et le petit industriel.

Son désappointement suscita l'amusement des Aigles réunis autour de leur chef - sur le point d'embarquer à bord d'une ambulance.

- Ah! ah! ah! pauvre vieux Rigel!.. rit Alcor.. - Pour une fois que des hommes de l'espace débarquent pacifiquement dans son ranch, il faut qu'il se fasse piquer la vedette auprès d'eux.

- .. surtout que Papa avait déjà mal vécu d'avoir été le dernier à savoir pour Actarus(2) : lui qui avait cherché des extraterrestres dans le ciel pendant des années, alors qu'il en avait déjà un dans son ranch.. ajouta Vénusia d'un clin d'oeil complice à son chéri allongé sur une civière, au côté de Tetsurô.

.

L'ambulance démarra et prit la route du Centre avec les deux hommes, accompagnés de Vénusia, de Flaia, de la sylvidre médecin de l'Arcadia et du robot médical du _Queen Eméraldas_.  
>Restés sur place à la demande d'Actarus, Alcor, Phénicia et les deux militaires Euphoriens, se dirigèrent vers le ranch en compagnie des pirates et des Passagers du <em>Galaxy Express<em>.

Ils marchaient depuis une minute, quand soudain la princesse retint son ami par le bras:

- Regarde .. cette fille!.. dit-elle, les yeux ronds, en désignant une jeune femme en uniforme rouge.. - c'est.. c'est... Alizée!

En entendant son nom, la pirate - en tenue d'officier de l'ex-flotte de l'union du système solaire - se tourna vers le couple:

- Vous connaissez mon nom!.?.. c'est Eméraldas qui vous a parlé de moi?

Phénicia bredouilla:

- Heu non!.. c'est que vous ressemblez à une amie très chère, morte il y cinq ans... qui avait aussi le même prénom!

" C'est incroyable!.. se dit Alcor en dévisageant celle qui leur faisait face : ce visage pâle.. presque blanc, ces oreilles en pointe, ces yeux verts, ces cheveux mi-long comme gonflés par vent, cette silhouette à la fois fine et voluptueuse..."  
>Tout en elle lui rappelait la jolie Végienne. (3)<p>

Le visage de cette dernière, un instant pensif, s'éclaira:

- Vous devez être Phénicia ou Vénusia... et vous Actarus ou Alcor ?  
>- Alcor et Phénicia!.. corrigea la princesse.<br>- C'est donc vous qui avez veillé les derniers instants de ma grand-tante.  
>- Votre grand-tante !.?<p>

La jeune officier sourit:

- Je suis une lointaine descendante de Zéphir : le frère de l'Alizée que vous avez connue.

Devant l'air surpris des deux Aigles, elle ajouta:

- Je viens du 31ème siècle, tout comme Eméraldas et l'équipage de l'_Arcadia_.

.

.

Arrivés au centre, les passagers de l'ambulance trouvèrent l'infirmerie déserte : son personnel s'étant absenté pour une urgence.  
>Les médecins des vaisseaux pirates s'occupèrent alors eux même de leur patients.<p>

La sylvidre ayant repris les soins de Tetsurô, le robot voulu s'occuper d'Actarus... ce qui sucita le haut le coeur de Vénusia!

- Je ne veux pas que cette "chose" touche à Actarus!.. cria t'elle, en panique, tout en s'interposant, avant de supplier la femme végétal : - ... Mademoiselle, occupez vous du prince, SVP!  
>- Minute!.. je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait avoir la priorité!.. protesta avec véhémence, Flaia.<br>- Mais Madame, il est gravement blessé et..  
>- Pour mon fiancé, c'est pareille!.. et je refuse qu'il se fasse triturer par cette.. cette.. "pelleteuse en blouse blanche" !<p>

- Ca suffit !.!.! ordonna sèchement Actarus... Vénusia! pousuivit-il sur un ton plus neutre: - il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir : ce robot a fait un excellent travail avec Phénicia, sans lui elle serait morte!

Avec un peu d'appréhension Vénusia céda et laissa faire.

.

.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du ranch du Bouleau blanc.**

Une fois les présentations achevées, l'équipage de l'_Arcadia_ se mit à table, et, tout en savourant l'excellent repas servi, questionna leurs hôtes sur l'évolution de la situation depuis le message qu'Eméraldas avait envoyé lors de son départ de Rubis.  
>La Râmetalienne en profita pour leur parler de la réapparition de l'<em>Atlantis<em> aux mains de leur plus dangereuse ennemie : Sylvidra!

Si certains à l'exemple Albator accusèrent le coup en gardant leur calme, d'autres explosèrent:

- Mais c'est impossible : il était dans l_'îlot de l'ombre morte_ quand celui ci a été détruit !.?  
>- L'a-t-il seulement été?.. répondit laconiquement leur capitaine.<br>- Tu penses que l'îlot est également entre leurs mains ?.. dit Eméraldas.

Le pirate borgne hocha la tête.

- Mais!.. objecta Tadashi Monono : - .. et les débris que nous avions retrouvés : il provenaient pourtant de la base?  
>- Des pièces d'équipement non indispensable, démonté et jeté sciemment dans le vide pour nous abuser!<br>- Maudite reine... elle ne l'importera pas au paradis!.. gronda le jeune homme, avec l'approbation de l'équipage de l'_Arcadia_

- Que veux tu Tadashi!.. ironisa une femme en combinaison aux larges manches et jambes "patte d'éléphant" : - .. l'occasion était trop belle pour cette salope de se faire un beau trophée!

Alcor et Phénicia, s'aperçurent stupéfaits que celle qui venait de parler ainsi était... une Sylvidre!

.

Intrigué, Mizar avait prit à part Tadashi (avec lequel il avait sympathisé):

- C'est quoi l'_Atlantis_?  
>- C'est le vaisseau qui a servi de prototype pour l'<em>Arcadia<em>.  
>- Ah!.. et il lui ressemble beaucoup?<br>- Pas mal!.. à par qu'il est bleu! qu'il a un nez effilé et qu'il n'a pas de tourelle ventral!

- ... et c'est avec lui que vous avez fais la guerre contre ceux qui ont précédé les Sylvidres?  
>- Les Illumidas?... non le capitaine c'était d'abord battu contre eux avec un vaisseau nommé <em>Death Shadow, <em>à l'époque ou il était encore dans l'armée, puis, après la capitulation de la Terre, il avait repris la lutte avec l'_Arcadia_!

- Alors, en fait, l'_Atlantis_ vous ne l'avez jamais utilisez au combat?  
>- Si, de temps en temps, pendant la guerre contre les Sylvidres, quand l'<em>Arcadia<em> était indisponible ou en réparation.

.

- ... et qu'en est-il du _SSX 2_ ?.. demanda Eméraldas.  
>- Il nous rejoindra dans les deux jours.. lui répondit Alizée... en même temps que le cuirassé que Nausica et Ramis ont mission de nous amener en renfort.<br>- Vous avez réussi à en affréter un autre?

- Acheter!.. rectifia la Végienne, souriante.. - pas aussi puissant que l'_Arcadia_, mais largement plus que les "Pyramidda" des Sylvidres.  
>- Félicitations!.. et vous avez pu lui trouver un équipage?<p>

Le visage d'Alizée s'assombrit :

- Hélas non : même le prestige du capitaine n'y a rien fait!.. dit-elle en jetant un regard à ce dernier, impassible.. - .. on a été obligé de prélever dans notre effectif pour le convoyage!

Sortant de son silence, Albator demanda à Procyon:

- Professeur pouvez-vous nous aider?

Après un moment de réflexion celui-ci répondit:

- En considérant votre technologie, seule une vingtaine de techniciens du Centre pourrait convenir.  
>- C'est bien.. mais il nous en faudrait encore autant!<br>- Sur Terre ce sera difficile : ces hommes sont les seuls à avoir une expérience de la technologie Euphorienne, qui est encore la moins éloignée de la vôtre.

- Mais Professeur.. et ceux de _Oyama-Aerospace_ qui ont travaillé au centre(4) !.?.. proposa Alcor.  
>- Ils n'ont jamais oeuvré sur <em>Goldorak<em>.  
>- Certe.. mais ils ont touché aux engins de la "Patrouille", qui en sont dérivé.<p>

Leur discussion fut brusquement interrompue par le retour de Vénusia et Flaia, à bord d'une jaguar noire.

.

En voyant la MK.1 s'arrêter dans la cour, Eméraldas demanda, amusée, à Oyama:

- Encore une vielle anglaise, Tochiro!.. Appartenait-elle aussi à un faux-monnayeur?  
>- Non.. à un trafiquant d'armes!.. répondit ce dernier, ravi.<br>- !.?... et tu vas me dire qu'il a eu des démêlés avec ce fameux reporter Belge?  
>- Tu as gagné!<p>

Il partirent tout les deux dans un éclat de rire, à la surprise des "SSX" présents à table.

" !.?.. c'est la première fois qu'ils la voient rire, ou quoi? ".. se demanda Alcor, intrigué par la réaction des Pirates.

Albator se resservit un verre de vin et leva un toast silencieux à son amie, en la regardant d'un oeil malicieux, puis, se tournant vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, il leur proposa une coupe.

Après avoir trinqué, les deux jeunes femmes donnèrent des nouvelles des deux blessés.

- La Sylvidre m'a affirmé qu'Actarus serait sur pied et en état de piloter, dès demain... dit Vénusia, perplexe.  
>- !.? Mais.. comment peut-elle promettre ça, alors qu'il a les côtes cassées et un bras dans le plâtre?.. s'exclama Phénicia.<br>- Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, rassurez-vous!.. expliqua Clio. : - Rubia a mis au point une colle à usage médical, avec laquelle elle va recoller les os de votre frère!

Devant la mine incrédule des Aigles et des hommes du ranch et du Centre, elle ajouta:

- Avec ça, elle a déjà réparé une multitude de fractures en tous genres à bord de l'_Arcadia._

- Et Tetsurô, comment se porte-t-il?.. demanda Claire d'une voix mal assurée.

- Merveilleusement bien!.. répondit avec émotion Flaia... avant de se précipiter sur la serveuse au corps de cristal pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement : - Grâce à vous, il ne gardera aucune séquelle de la dépressurisation!.. merci! merci!... A tout jamais Claire!

Rigel apporta aux deux retardataires leur repas.

Voyant l'air grognon de son père, elle l'attrapa par la manche et l'embrassa:

- Allons Papa!.. je ne t'en veux plus, c'est oublié!  
>- Je te remercie, mais il ne s'agit pas de cela!.. il se renfrogna encore un peu plus : - c'est ce tire-au-flanc de Banta qui n'est pas venu faire son service!<br>- C'est vrai ça : on ne l'a pas vu de l'après-midi!.. dit Alcor, l'air intrigué.. Pourtant d'habitude, quand il y a du joli minoi, il frétille et bave comme un cabot devant un beefsteak?

- Lui s'il ramène sa fraise, j'l'explose !.!.!.. éructa Sark, devant le pilote d'_Alcorak_... surpris de découvrir un oeil au beurre noir sur le visage de l'Euphorien!

Il se tourna vers Phénicia :

- Il s'est castagné avec le gros lard?

- Tout juste : peu après ton départ!... j'aurais d'ailleurs agi pareil !.. dit-elle les yeux brillants.

.

_Épuisée par ses manques de sommeil répétés et voyant son amie Phénicia en grande discussion avec Vénusia, Aphélia alla s'allonger sur une balancelle dans un coin isolé du ranch._

_C'est là que Banta la découvrit profondément endormie._  
><em>Pendant une longue minute, il regarda, subjugué, la jeune officier, à présent vêtue d'une jupe bleu claire et d'une petite veste bleu marine, largement ouverte sur un chemisier immaculé ou pointaient d'opulentes rondeurs!<em>

_- La vache!... Elle est encore plus gironde que la rouquine!_

_N'y tenant plus il déboutonna et écarta les pans du chemisier, découvrant un soutien-gorge en dentelle, bien rempli et joliment galbé!_

_- Non, mais!.. Tu veux que j' t'aide!... cria, soudain une voix, furieuse._

_Banta se retourna précipitamment et vit accourir vers lui le caporal Sark._  
><em>Il se releva aussitôt et répliqua:<em>

_- Toi le grand benêt fous-moi la paix : c'est pas par-ce que tu a été incapable de l'emballer, que je ne devrais pas tenter ma chance!_

_La rage au coeur, l'Euphorien accéléra et se jeta poings en avant sur le Mexicain._

_Inconsciente de la bagarre dont elle était l'enjeu, Aphélia finit par se réveiller quand le corps d'un des belligérants la heurta violemment sur la balancelle._  
><em>Découvrant son subordonné allongé sur le sol en train de se faire rouer de coups par Banta, elle se précipita sur ce dernier, et, après l'avoir tiré en arrière par les cheveux, elle lui tordit le bras derrière le dos!<em>

_- Stop!..arrêtez ça immédiatement!... dit-elle au garçon vacher, gémissant de douleur._

_Au soldat (encore à demi-groggy) :_

_- Que signifie, Sark !.?_

_Prenant alors contience de sa mise débraillée et en comprenant la raison en surprenant le regard de Banta sur sa gorge, Aphélia obligea celui-ci à se retourner et lui asséna deux violentes gifles!_

.

- Le gros porc!... jeta Alcor, en se massant les poings..

- A propos de porc! Maetel.. dit Eméraldas à sa soeur, tout en sélectionnant un fichier sur son syPhone. - .. pourrais-tu me donner des renseignements sur celui-ci?

Elle lui fit passer l'appareil, sur lequel s'affichait une photo de Kolos, inanimé sur les marches d'un escalier.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Kolos, et qu'il faisait partie des Végiens infiltrés sur Euphor .. Précisa Eméraldas.  
>- Le lieutenant Kolos !.. Oui je connais!.. lui répondit Maetel.. : - c'est lui qui a introduit les Sylvidres des forêts sur Euphor... j'ai d'ailleurs, moi-même, eu affaire à lui, il y a quelques jours!<p>

Voyant, alors, sa soeur se passer machinalement un doigt sur une joue encore tuméfiée:

- !.? Il s'est vengé sur toi?  
>- Une baffe.. sur la demi douzaine, plus un coup de poing, auquel j'ai eu droit pour mes propres agissements!.. expliqua la pirate avec flegme.<p>

.

.

Après avoir récupéré quelques effets personnels à bord de l'_Halium_, Hérossa s'en alla rejoindre Midori qui l'attendait sur le tarmac au pied d'un chasseur.

- Tu as encore fait honneur à ta réputation, "Incassable"!.. lui dit, amusée, cette dernière en désignant du regard le croiseur éventré. - .. et en plus, tu es contagieuse : aucune de celles qui était à tes côtés n'a péri!... C'est quoi ton secret?... t'es greffée avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles?  
>- Faut croire!<p>

Les deux Sylvidres rirent, avant de monter à bord du vaisseau qui décolla et prit le chemin de l'espace.

- Ça s'est passé comment avec les Végiens?.. demanda Hérossa.  
>- En psychodrame : j'ai d'abord dû assister à l'enterrement de Plessis-Bellière, avec Kolos qui n'arrêtait pas de verser des larmes de crocodile... puis ça a été direction l'infirmerie du palais, pour entendre les récrimination de Minos contre moi et nos semblables... il n'y a que pour notre reine qu'il n'a pas osé!<br>- Quel courage!

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Et de notre côté.. reprit Midori..: - qu'est-ce que cela donne sur le front?  
>- Si je fais abstraction des petits revers que le prince et ses amis nous ont infligés avant de disparaître, je dirai que cela ce passe bien : les Euphoriens ne tiennent plus que quelques régions montagneuses.<p>

.

Arrivé en vu de L'_Ilot de l'Ombre Morte _- à présent en orbite autour d'Euphor - le petit astronef pénétra à l'intérieur de la base astéroïde par un sas assez large pour permettre le passage de plus gros vaisseaux.

Au bout d'un long tunnel il arriva dans un gigantesque hangar, où posés sur des berceaux disposés en ligne de front, plusieurs cuirassés, croiseurs et destroyers étaient en entretien ou en réparations... et il y en avait autant au plafond, qui était en fait un plancher grâce à la pesanteur artificielle.

Le chasseur alla se poser sur un petit espace dégagé entre le _Murem_ et le _Créa_.  
>Une fois hors de l'habitacle, Midori leva les yeux au ciel:<p>

- J'ai beau y être déjà venue, je suis toujours impressionnée par cet endroit!... dit-elle, en admirant les vaisseaux qui les surplombaient, quatre cents mètres plus haut, tels d'énormes insectes collés au plafond, et, aux côtés desquels stationnaient quelques Golgoths et une soucoupe amirale.

Hérossa acquiesça d'un sourire narquois.

- Il aurait pu être encore plus vaste, si le nabot qui l'avait conçu n'avait pas gaspillé la place en aménageant une mer artificielle, avec plage et palmiers, à l'étage supérieur!

" Tss.. elle ne changera jamais!" se dit Midori.

Les deux amies se séparèrent : Hérossa s'en allant prendre possession de l'ancien vaisseau d'Hortica, tandis que Midori grimpait à bord de celui de Sylvidra.

.

.

Au même moment, dans la cabine du capitaine, la reine recevait Feydar Zone, à la demande expresse de ce dernier.

- Alors, Zone! que me vaut cette visite intempestive!.. demanda avec une pointe d'agacement, Sylvidra, assise sur le siège de son vieil ennemi, un verre de vin à la main.  
>- Un souci : nous allons peut être avoir Albator sur le dos!<p>

La Sylvidre accusa le coup, avant de reprendre son masque de froideur.

... J'ai examiné les enregistrements radars de notre combat... poursuivit le Terrien. - .. et je n'ai pas trouvé de concordance avec les signatures radars du _Queen Eméraldas_... A l'inverse, il y a des similitudes avec celles de l'_Arcadia_!... il ajouta... - .. et dans la zone de l'explosion nous n'avons pour l'instant récupéré que des débris de wagons.

Sylvidra reposa son verre:

- Ca nous pendait au nez, depuis le jour où les soeurs Promethium ont posé les pieds sur Euphor!

l'ingénieur esquissa un sourire sardonique:

- Nos "amis" ont cette fois-ci un handicap : en cas de graves dommages de combat, ils ne pourront plus compter sur leurs précieuses bases spatiales pour réparer eux-mêmes leurs vaisseaux...

Il reporta son regard sur les installations des docks, visibles à travers les baies vitrées à croisillons:

- ... maintenant que _Le_ _Repère de la Vache Grasse_(5) et le _SSX_(6) sont détruits et que L'_Ïlot de l'Ombre Morte _est entre nos mains!

La reine alluma sa sphère de communication, et, quelques secondes plus tard la silhouette de sa cheffe militaire s'y afficha.

- Golon! État d'alerte pour toutes les flottes et ordre de regroupement immédiat pour tous vaisseaux isolés!  
>- A vos ordres, Majesté!<br>- Autre chose, les escadres de cuirassés et croiseurs de batailles devront être au minimum de quatre unités!.. Celles de croiseurs lourds : dix!.. Celles de croiseurs légers : quinze!.. Celles de destroyers : vingt-cinq!.. et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

- Bien, Majesté!  
>- Ceci ne s'applique pas aux Illumidas qui ont ordre d'envoyer leurs destroyers former des piquets radars aux abords des planètes et des amas d'astéroïdes du système solaire d'Euphor... et j'en veux aussi pour surveiller les planètes habitées les plus proches : Rubis, Apaisie, Vestalie, Concorda et la Terre!<p>

" La mission suicide type!".. se dit Zone avec ironie, pendant que Sylvidra continuait à dicter ses instructions.. " cela va effectivement gêner les "SSX", mais pour les isolés qui auront la malchance de les rencontrer.. les carottes seront vite cuites"!

.

.

L'entretien terminé, Zone prit congé et sortit.  
>Dans le couloir il tomba sur Midori qui le toisa de son regard noir.<br>Indifférent à cette marque d'hostilité, le Terrien tira son chapeau à la Sylvidre avant de s'éloigner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

La commander fut à son tour introduite auprès de la reine, qui lui exposa sans attendre la raison de sa convocation:

- Midori, vous quittez le service de renseignement pour rejoindre le corps des officiers de liaison !  
>- A vos ordres, Majesté!...<br>" Et me revoilà au placard!.. Eméraldas : tu me payeras ça aussi!".

- Vous y prendrez grade de commodore, et, une fois vos lettres de créances en poche, vous retournerez sur Euphor pour me surveiller le remplaçant de Minos!

Son interlocutrice en resta bouche bée!

.

.

- Midori !

Le cri fit sursauter la sylvidre alors quelle s'apprêtait à quitter l'ex-_Atlantis_.  
>Se retournant, elle vit accourir vers elle son ex-père "présumé" : Marisse!.. Un Marisse terriblement vieilli, au visage couvert de rides, aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la barbe devenue blanche.<p>

Le petit homme, en bleu de travail, se blottit contre les jambes de la femme végétale.

- Sors-moi d'ici, je t'en supplie, Midori!.. sanglota-t-il.  
>- Et pourquoi donc !.?<br>- Mais... parce que je suis celui qui t'a élevée!..  
>Il leva des yeux plein de larmes :<br>- Tu n'a pas pu oublier !.?

- Ce que je n'ai surtout pas oublié, c'est que tu as essayé de me tuer au moment où tu as compris que je n'étais pas de toi! (7).. grinça-t-elle, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres... alors tes jérémiades ne prennent pas!  
>- J'étais sous le choc!.. mais je n'aurais jamais-jamais appuyé sur la gâchette!<p>

Elle ricana:

- C'est ça, je vais y croire... Alors qu'à peine de retour sur l'_Arcadia_ tu t'étais empressé de prendre la place de l'artilleur, pour tirer toi même sur mon "Zoness"!  
>- Com.. comment le sais tu?<p>

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue:

- Le saké te rend bavard!

Midori se dégagea de l'étreinte de Marisse, et s'engagea sur la passerelle, le laissant complètement désemparé:

- Allez bon vent, "Papa" !

.

* * *

><p>(1) Celle la même qui fut utilisé par les Euphorien, lors de leur fuite ("La Sorcière Rouge", ch.10, 11 &amp; 12) et réquisitionner par Eméraldas pour envoyer son message à Albator ("Aigle &amp; corneille" ch.2).<p>

(2) Goldorak ep.38

(3) Goldorak ep.63 - "L'ours polaire" (l'un des plus beaux épisodes de la série).

(4) Voir la "Sorcière rouge", ch.2.

(5) Albator 78, ep.6.

(6) Albator 84, ep.22.

(7) Albator 78, ep.18.


	13. A&C Chapter 13

.

CHAPITRE XIII

.

.

.

**Sur Terre, au centre spatial.**

Actarus et Albator regardaient, en compagnie de leurs amis, les images envoyées par le Lynx 2, à présent en orbite autour d'Euphor.

- C'est bien _L'Ïlot de l'Ombre Morte_!... commenta le chef des "SSX", en regardant la base astéroïde sur l'écran...  
>... et il est bien au mains des Sylvidres ajouta-t-il... en voyant un "Zoness" en sortir... bientôt suivi par un croiseur de bataille aux trois coques caractéristiques.<p>

- Un "Stalzart"!.?(1) .. Les Illumidas sont donc aussi de la partie?... fit Tadashi.

- Oui, mais ils ne sont plus que les dociles esclaves des Sylvidres et des Végiens!.. expliqua Maetel. : sous l'ordre de Sylvidra, les hommes de Véga leur ont fait subir un lavage de cerveaux qui les a transformés en robots vivants!

- Ce sont des orfèvres en la matière : elle ne pouvait pas mieux choisir!... jeta Actarus, avec une ironie amère.

Sous l'action de la télécommande, le satellite retourna ses capteurs vers Euphor et recommença à en scruter le sol. Sous le contrôle commun des techniciens du Centre et des opératrices de l'Arcadia, qui se répartirent les tâches : aux premiers les équipements et senseurs d'origine; aux secondes, ceux - beaucoup plus évolués - qu'Eméraldas avait fait installer à bord du Lynx pendant le temps de son transport vers Euphor.

.

L'attention de nos amis redoubla quand la capitale et son astroport apparurent à l'horizon, sur l'écran de la caméra-télescope.  
>Les détails grossissant rapidement, Alcor eut vite fait de repérer l'épave de leur victime, toujours partiellement vautrée sur les ruines du hangar du complexe militaire:<p>

- Hé! hé!.. qu'est-ce qu'on lui a mis à l'étoile de mer!.. Elles ne sont pas prêtes de la faire re-décoller de sitôt! exulta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à Actarus et Eméraldas.  
>- Malheureusement elle en ont des dizaines de ce type!.. répondit Albator, laconique.<p>

Alors qu'ils inventoriaient les astronefs présents sur la piste, la deuxième Sylvidre de l'équipage intervint:

- Capitaine!  
>- Oui Cygna!<br>- J'intercepte un message du _Docrass_, par l'intermédiaire du satellite!.. dit-elle en désignant ses écouteurs.

L'oeil du pirate s'alluma:

- Tu as un relèvement gonio?  
>- Oui : j'ai déjà une triangulation !... jubila la Sylvidre. - .. Et j'ai connecté dessus Tochiro et le "Queen", pour qu'ils nous calculent une estimation de sa position!<p>

- C'est inespéré!.. s'exclama Alcor. Il se tourna vers son leader et ses coéquipières de la "patrouille" :  
>... Une fois les cordonnées en poche, je propose d'attaquer immédiatement avec <em>Goldorak<em> et _Cosmorak_!... Rapides comme ils sont, on aura vite fait d'expédier cette maudite reine en enfer, avant même que sa flotte ait eu le temps de réagir!

Actarus fronça les sourcils:

- Humm... Toi tu es déjà en train d'effeuiller la marguerite avant de l'avoir cueillie!  
>- Actarus a raison! dit Phénicia : on ne sait encore rien de ce vaisseau!<p>

L'enthousiasme d'Alcor baissa d'un cran :

- Oui c'est vrai... mais bon, c'est une occasion de les décapiter qui ne se représentera peut-être plus!..

S'enhardissant il ajouta :

-... et puis que diable : on a bien réussi à détruire le vaisseau amiral de Véga.(2). alors pourquoi pas celui de la plante carnivore !.?

C'est Albator, un brin persifleur, qui répondit:

- D'après Eméraldas, le vaisseau de votre Végien faisait à peine dans les deux cent cinquante mètres de long : "la plante carnivore", elle, trône dans un "pot de fleur" de cinq kilomètres de diamètre!

- "Quoi tu me regardes!.. Tu n'apprécies pas?... Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a là dedans, qui t'plaît pas?... Pour moi c'est idem : que ça t'plaise ou non.. J't- l'rejoue quand même, Pauvre con"... chantait à tue-tête le tourne disque, alors que des soldats décrochaient du mur un portrait de De Plessis-Bellière en uniforme d'apparat.

- ".. écoute les orgues, elles jouent pour toi!.. Il est terrible cet air là!.. J'espère que tu aimes? c'est assez beau non?.. C'est le requiem pour un con.. "

Assis au bureau de son défunt supérieur, indifférent au remue-ménage des déménageurs, Kolos examinait des plans et des schémas techniques avec Kariméros (3).

- " .. je l'ai composé spécialement pour toi.. à ta mémoire de scélérat!... Sur ta figure blême, aux murs des prisons!.. J'inscrirai moi-même : " Pauvre con "!

- Hum! hum!.. "Général"! !.. fit Midori, en toquant sur battant de la porte ouverte.. - je suis désolée de troubler votre "deuil", mais je dois vous présenter mes lettres de créance!

Comme interdit, Kolos resta un moment la bouche ouverte:

" C'est à croire qu'on vit "à la colle""!

.

Après avoir, pour la forme, jeté un regard sur les papiers que lui présentait la Sylvidre, le général revint à son adjoint:

- C'est bon capitaine : dites aux gars de la pépinière de préparer une première série de "Gaspart"!

- C'est quoi ça?... demanda Midori, une fois que Kariméros eut quitté le bureau.  
>- Un vieux projet datant de la guerre contre la Terre sur lequel j'avais travaillé pour le compte de mon supérieur!<br>- Minos?

Il fit "non" de la tête en souriant:

- Le Général Horos, un scientifique de génie!.. dit-il en désignant le portrait que les soldats venaient d'accrocher à la place de celui de Plessis-Bellière.

Midori le regarda brièvement ("encore un borgne") avant de demander:

- et son projet c'était quoi?  
>- Un moyen de surveiller discrètement nos ennemis : je vous en dirai plus après les essais!<p>

La sylvidre s'assit à la place occupée précédemment par Kariméros avant de sortir de sa poche un nouveau document qu'elle posa devant le Végien :

- Pour commencer voici une demande de réquisition de la première Lady : elle veut deux cent pilotes de chasse Illumidas suplémentaires.

- Alors celle-là, elle est raide!.. gronda Kolos. - après avoir gaspillé votre part de chair à canon, vous voudriez encore piquer une partie de la mienne! (il se pointa le doigt sur le front) : Y a pas marqué "pigeon" là!

Midori leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement:

- Kolos! si vous ne donnez pas à Golon ce qu'elle veut, elle se plaindra auprès de notre Reine qui en représailles remettra tout à plat!.. vous risquez d'y perdre beaucoup plus!

Après un moment de réflexion, il se calma:

" Elle a raison!"

Ils abordèrent alors le sujet des affaires courantes de la guerre.

.

Après quelques heures, Kolos se leva pour s'octroyer une petite pause et boire un verre.

C'est à ce moment que Midori vit que deux cadres supplémentaires avaient été entre-temps accrochés au mur. Le premier contenait une version "papier" de l'avis de recherche d'Eméraldas.

- Vous ne croyez pas à sa mort?.

- J'y croirais le jour le jour où je pourrai toucher son cadavre!.. répondit le végien, en se servant une rasade. - .. et encore : je m'empresserai de la couler dans un bloc de résine, pour pouvoir la surveiller, dès fois qu'elle ressusciterait!

Il lui proposa alors un verre, qu'elle accepta.

Après l'avoir bu, elle le questionna sur le deuxième cadre:

- cette Végienne en photo, qui est-ce?

Kolos se troubla, avant se ressaisir :

- Ah-heu! c'était le commandant Alizée (4), une scientifique aussi brillante que le Général Horos, disparue au combat comme lui! (5)

" Sans blague"!.. pensa Midori, pas dupe. " Pourrait-il avoir d'autres sentiments que le mépris pour une femme!"

Elle regarda avec une curiosité accrue le portrait de la Végienne aux yeux verts.

.

Mirant son reflet dans le miroir, Alizée ferma le col de la combinaison blanche à parements bleus.

" Incroyable!.. elle me va "!.. pensa-t-elle, émue, en tournant sur elle-même.

- _Cette combinaison _(de rechange) _appartenait à votre arrière grande tante!.. avait dit Vénusia, en lui tendant le vêtement soigneusement plié : - .. il vous revient de droit... tout comme les autres affaires que nous avions récupérées dans l'épave de son vaisseau! _(4)

Elle s'approcha d'une table où étaient étalés divers objets.  
>Elle prit une bague et l'enfila à son doigt, puis se saisit d'un pistolet au canon en pointe:<p>

" Le glaciateur"!

Elle rangea l'arme dans son étui et alla à la fenètre, grande ouverte. Le soleil venait de disparaitre à l'horizon.

c'est alors qu'elle aperçut Actarus et Albator marchant ensemble au milieu des enclos alors que les mélismes de la harpe de Clio se faisaient entendre dans le silence du crépuscule.

.

- Le plan d'Eméraldas est remarquable!.. dit le premier. - s'il réussit nous gagnerons un temps précieux!

Son compagnon hocha la tête, puis demanda:

- Vos fractures?  
>- C'est déjà ressoudé : je vais pouvoir m'entraîner à l'aube comme prévu!<br>- Cygna et Rubia seront prêtes.

Le Prince et le Pirate échangèrent un regard de connivence et continuèrent leur marche vers la source de la mélodie.

.

Alors que le son de la harpe se faisait de plus en plus distinct, Albator reprit la parole:

- Prince, si cela devait mal tourner, Cygna et Rubia ne doivent pas tomber vivantes aux mains de leur soeurs!

Devant l'air interdit d'Actarus, il expliqua:

- ... Sylvidra n'a pas hésité, jadis, à faire torturer à mort une prisonnière (6) : inutile d'en attendre la moindre compassion pour des Sylvidres en rupture de ban! (7)

- Ils ne leur arrivera rien de tel : je vous en donne ma parole, Capitaine!

.

.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent sur la piste du ranch où se trouvait encore l'_Alcorak_, que son pilote, tout à la joie de ses retrouvailles avec Phénicia, n'avait pas encore ramené au centre.

Au pied de l'aéronef, Eméraldas, assise sur l'herbe, les accueillit sur un ton amusé:

- Albator!.. Actarus!... regardez ce signe de bonne augure pour notre collaboration!

Les deux leaders charismatiques levèrent les yeux sur le point que leur désignait la Râmetalienne.

Sur le dos de l'_Alcorak_, Clio jouait de son instrument, tandis que Tori-san - l'étrange volatile au long cou filiforme - posé sur le nez de la cabine , semblait toiser l'engin à l'allure d'oiseau mécanique comme s'il s'agissait d'un congénère.

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers : la chanson qu'écoute Kolos appartient à Serge Gainsbourg... que je remercie pour cette création qui ma permis de faire partager aux lecteurs et lectrices, l'émotion qu'éprouve le "pépiniériste" après la mort de son supérieur! (le texte de la retranscription de sa chanson, est reprise du site : hitslyrics )<p>

(1) voir: Albator 84 - Le Film (Arcadia de ma jeunesse) et La Sorcière rouge, ch.13 & 14.

(2) voir: Goldorak, ep.74.

(3) voir: ch.1.

(4) Goldorak ep.63.

(5) Horos est mort dans l'ep.72 de Goldorak.

(6) Lumani, une Tokargienne qui fut atrocement torturée à l'électricité pour obliger le fils de celle-ci à se rendre.  
>Ce dernier, un soldat esclave du nom de Tolus, venait de trouver refuge sur l'Altlantis, en compagnie de Rubia, une infirmière Sylvidre d'ont il était amoureux - voir : l'ep.24 "L'étoile filante de l'amour".<p>

(7) Albator 78, ep.24 et 26.


	14. A&C Chapter 14

.

CHAPITRE XIV

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Alors pimbêche... on se promène !

L'interpellation tira Hortica de ses pensées. Devant elle dans l'un des couloirs du _Docrass_, une dizaine de robes vertes du clan Kattan avançait, avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. A leur tête, celle qui l'avait agressée (verbalement) lors de la parodie de procès. (1)  
>Se retournant, elle en vit d'autres, lui barrant toute retraite.<p>

La vice-amirale porta la main à sa ceinture, mais ne rencontra que du vide!

" Zut ! c'est vrai : je sors tout juste de cellule ".

Lentement, sans se presser, la horde l'entoura en ricanant tout bas.  
>Malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, Hortica fit face :<p>

— Bien !... et qui va se dévouer pour m'abattre... en sachant que l'incendie de mon corps, déclenchera immédiatement l'alarme incendie et la vidéo-surveillance...

La meneuse du groupe ricana de plus belle:

— Mais.. personne : nous allons laisser les vers à soie de la reine s'en charger..

Une peur primale envahit aussitôt Hortica.

_**...**_ Hé oui !.. poursuivit l'autre : - ils peuvent aussi servir à autre chose que la confection des robes d'apparat.. et cela tombe bien : ils ont la ' fringale' en ce moment...  
>— ... Et comment espérez-vous expliquez ma disparition?<p>

— Le plus facilement du monde : grâce à ta manie de porter en permanence le casque, avec la visière baissée... Il suffira à l'une d'entre nous de s'en coiffer, de revêtir ton uniforme, de prendre ton chasseur et d'aller l'abandonner en vol à proximité d'une zone tenue par les Euphoriens.

Hortica essaya de s'échapper, mais elles l'agrippèrent au passage et la firent chuter au sol.

— Amenez le cercueil !

**.**

Alors qu'on la glissait de force dans l'étui mortuaire, elle pensa avec des larmes d'amertume:

" Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte quand tu as tiré sur mon croiseur, Eméraldas ! (2) ... ou quand tu as éperonné mes autres vaisseaux, Albator ! " (3)

C'est à ce moment qu'un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre, combiné avec une très forte vibration, puis... tout explosa autour des Sylvidres, les projetant en l'air et les entraînant au loin comme des fétus de paille, en compagnie de débris divers.

**.**

Choquée mais indemne, Hortica sortit lentement du cercueil bosselé.

A cause de la poussière en suspension elle ne vit tout d'abord rien, à part les flammes bleues des Sylvidres achevant de se consumer; puis progressivement elle commença à distinguer au dessus de sa tête une énorme silhouette, aux contours de plus en plus nets, à mesure que le nuage se dissipait.

— l'_Arcadia_ !.? s'exclama-t-elle, en reconnaissant la proue massive du cuirassé pirate, dépassant largement des murs et cloisons éventrés.

A peine s'était-elle écriée, que, d'un renfoncement de dessous la coque, elle vit chuter vers elle un gigantesque robot cornu !

_Goldorak_ atterrit à moins de deux mètres de la Sylvidre - qui sous la secousse, culbuta au sol.  
>Elle vit alors, cinquante mètres plus hauts, jaillir des épaules, deux longues hallebardes à lames en demi-lune, que le robot emboîta bout à bout, et avec lesquelles il ouvrit une brèche dans le mur qui lui faisait face avant de s'y engouffrer.<p>

**.**

Hortica se précipita sur une Sylvidre du clan Kattan, inanimée, au bras gauche arraché et aux jambes écrasées sous une poutrelle.

Elle tira de la robe de celle-ci un syPhone:

" Vite, d'abord le CIC (4) puis.. (jetant un regard au corps mutilé).. les secours... même si ces garces ne le méritent pas!"

Alors qu'elle expliquait la situation à sa correspondante, elle vit soudain la blessée redresser la tête et tirer un pistolet de sa robe. D'un coup de pied, Hortica fit sauter l'arme de la main de son adversaire et la récupéra.

Elle la braqua sur la ' Kattanienne', qui leva alors son bras valide dans un geste de supplique :

— Pitié !

— Tu viens d'en épuisé le stock !.. jeta-t-elle en appuyant sur la gâchette.

**.**

**.**

**A bord de l'**_**Arcadia**_**.**

— Tochiro : où en est _Goldorak_ ?.. demanda Albator à l'ordinateur, en contacte télépathique avec le pilote du robot.  
>— Actarus me dit qu'il progresse comme prévu...<p>

L'œil du Pirate s'alluma :

— Alizée !.. ouvre les portes des tubes de proue et règle les missiles avec un 'retard' (d'explosion) de 30 minutes...

Ponctués par des sonneries, l'un après l'autre les symboles à l'écran passèrent au vert.

— Missiles parés, fusées sur '30'...  
>— Tube 1 à 6... feu !<p>

Dans un chuintement d'air comprimé, les missiles fusèrent de la proue et allèrent perforer le mur d'en face. Sur l'ordre de son capitaine, le vaisseau recula alors dans un fort grondement, soulevant à nouveau des nuages de poussière.

Au moment où l'_Arcadia_ s'extrayait du _Docrass_, Mima annonça de sa voix posée:

— Capitaine !.. une escadre Sylvidre nous arrive dans le 95°, sur tribord.. angle : +3 .. distance : 11 000 (kilomètres).

Alors que les canons et lance-missiles s'orientaient vers la menace, l'humanoïde blonde égrena l'identité des assaillants, tout en verrouillant contre chacun d'eux le radar de tir :

— En tête : un croiseur de bataille de classe ' Death', type Mark.1 (5) suivi de trois cuirassés de classe ' Pyramidda'.(6)

Albator ordonna :

— Tetsurô : tes canons sur le croiseur de bataille ... Alizée : tes missiles sur les cuirassés ... Feu !

Le jeune homme déchaîna l'artillerie principale. La Végienne en fit autant avec sa tourelle lance-missiles qui cracha ses huit projectiles en rafale. (7)

— Missile partis !.. annonça-t-elle, alors qu'à l'écran les vaisseaux adverses s'illuminaient à leur tour sous la lueur des départs de tir.  
>— L'ennemi riposte...<p>

— En avant, moteurs pleine puissance : on passe derrière le _Docrass_ ! .. commanda Albator, tout en donnant un coup de barre sur bâbord.

" Bien joué Capitaine ! " pensa Tetsurô dans un sourire, tout en continuant d'écraser le bouton de mise à feu de ses tourelles, qui aboyaient sans discontinuité.

Longeant au plus près la coque de la nef royale, le cuirassé pirate disparut juste à temps de la vue de l'escadre adverse : les salves de rayons passèrent à une longueur de vaisseau de sa poupe!

**.**

L'équipe de passerelle poussa un soupir soulagement, mais les ordres d'Albator claquèrent :

— Alizée, les tubes sont rechargés : programme les missiles pour un "120°" sur tribord !  
><em><strong>...<strong>_ Tochiro, contacte Phénicia et dit lui de donner à Eméraldas le signal de l'attaque : nous les rejoignons de suite !.

**Au poste de commandement du **_**Docrass**_**.**

— Il est trop près, impossible de l'atteindre avec le canon principale ! Pesta une opératrice.  
>— L'Arcadia vient de tirer une nouvelle salve de missiles!.. annonça une autre, en voyant à l'écran des flammes fuser de la proue et de la tourelle lance-missiles, du cuirassé pirate.<br>— Droit devant lui ?.. mais : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien viser ? se demanda sa supérieure.

Diana (8) comprit en voyant les quatorze projectiles de gros et moyens calibres virer de bord et contourner leur nef par la droite.

_**...**_ L'enfl..!

Elle cria à l'intention de l'escadre visée par la salve :

_**...**_ ' Battle Squadron' ! : lâchez les leurres et virez de 90° sur bâbord, Immédiatement !

Trop tard : déjà réduit à l'état d'épave par les tirs des canons, le croiseur de bataille amiral encaissa quatre missiles qui le brisèrent en trois morceaux. Un cuirassé - dont l'état major avait été décimé par l'impact d'un précédent missile dans la passerelle de commandement - s'en prit trois autres qui achevèrent de le désemparer.

Les deux derniers, moins endommagés, réussirent à en esquiver certains... mais la densité de la rafale, l'infernale cadence de surgissement des missiles, eut raison de leur résistance : l'explosion de trois de ces projectiles acheva de les mettre hors de combat.

**.**

C'est avec des yeux remplis de haine que les Sylvidres du _Docrass_ virent le vaisseau d'Albator se téléporter et disparaître de leurs écrans.

L'une d'elles se mit alors à pleurer de rage :

— Et on n'a même pas réussi à le toucher... ne serait-ce qu'une fois...  
>— Ça suffit Midship !.. répliqua durement Diana. - .. nous avons encore un antérak dans les couloirs, alors : ressaisissez-vous!<p>

Elle s'approcha des opératrices en charge de la vidéo-surveillance interne :

_**...**_ Où en est la situation face à l'Euphorien ?

**.**

**.**

— Pulvonium !

Sous la puissance des rayons sortis des poings, deux des chars Illumidas (9) explosèrent et Actarus se débarrassa du troisième en l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur, d'un grand coup de pied de son robot.

_**...**_ Ça va vous deux ?.. demanda le Prince d'Euphor à ses deux équipières Sylvidres - sanglées sur leurs sièges dans un étroit compartiment, à l'intérieur du torse de Goldorak.

— Comme un charme !.. répondit Cygna. - .. à part que j'ai du mal à distinguer mon écran, à cause des reflets sur la visière du fichu scaphandre que vous nous avez imposé !

— C'est comme ça !.. et on ne va pas y revenir !... répliqua Actarus. - continuez à me guider...

**.**

— _C'est ridicule!.. dit la Sylvidre en combinaison rouge et col noir, devant les tenues spatiales (tirées des stocks de l' _Arcadia_) que leur tendait le prince, à elle et sa semblable..._ _nous sommes des végétaux, nous ne craignons pas les dépressurisations... et pouvons rester longtemps sans oxygène..._

— _C'est justement parce que vous êtes des plantes que vous allez les mettre !.. ordonna Actarus, d'un ton sans réplique : - _Goldorak _est mal isolé comparé à vos vaisseaux... sans protection, si nous nous prenions une décharge, vous vous transformeriez en torche !_

**.**

Arrivé dans une salle, le pilote du robot demanda :

— Et maintenant ?  
>— C'est juste en dessous !<br>— Ok, resserrez vos harnais !

Sous la poussée de ses propulseurs de pieds, Goldorak s'éleva...

— Retournement !

... bascula sur le dos... avant de plonger poings en avant.

_**...**_ TariéroPunch! (10)

Sous l'action des lames rotatives de ses avant-bras, la puissante machine s'enfonça dans le sol...

**.**

Il déboucha sous une voûte en ogive, tomba et rebondit sur une sorte de dôme invisible, avant de chuter lourdement sur le dos.

Son pilote resta inconscient quelques instants, avant d'être ramené à la réalité par les appels pressants de ses équipières :

— Prince! Prince!.. les chars reviennent!

D'une série de roulades, le robot évita les tirs du peloton mécanisé qui venait de débouler, avant de riposter :

— Clavicogyres !

Les deux lames d'épaule partirent et s'en allèrent trancher deux des blindés de tête, puis, après avoir esquivé d'autre salves, il enchaîna :

_**...**_ Missiles Bêta ! (11)

Six projectiles fusèrent du dos des mains, et détruisirent autant de chars.  
>Changeant de tactique, Actarus arrêta les roulades et lança ses moteurs-fusées à pleine puissance. Glissant sur le sol à pleine vitesse, poings en avant, <em>Goldorak<em> percuta de plein fouet le groupe de ses adversaires..

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il se redressa et... :

_**...**_ Astéroaches !

Une moitié de double-Hallebarde dans chaque main, il fracassa méthodiquement les blindés encore sur leurs chenilles, avant d'achever les autres.

**.**

Enjambant les épaves en flamme, le robot s'écarta du lieu du massacre..

— il.. il est encore plus destructeur que tous nos Spacewolfs réunis! bredouilla Cygna, impressionnée.

— Merci !.. fit la voix d'Actarus dans leurs écouteurs. - ... mais maintenant : est ce qu'ont est bien dans la salle des générateurs? demanda t-il en voyant devant lui des machines hautes comme des immeubles de dix étages.

— Oui Prince! répondit Rubia : - ils sont juste devant nous !

Sans un mot, l'Euphorien tira de (presque) toutes ses armes contre la plus proche, mais en vain : rayons comme armes de jets, tous furent déviés par l'écran de protection de l'enceinte des générateurs.

**.**

**.**

Au CIC du _Docrass_, les Sylvidres témoin de la scène poussèrent un soupir de soulagement :

— Il est enfin tombé sur un os !  
>— Oui c'est un répit précieux... si les golgoths ne traînent pas !.. dit Diana en se tournant vers l'une des opératrices radio.<p>

Celle-ci secoua tristement la tête:

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à contacter la base astéroïde...  
>— !?.. et du côté des Végiens ?<p>

— c'est laborieux! répondit une autre: - seul un antérak monté par des Euphoriens ' retournés' m'a répondu... il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes...

La vice-amirale à la chevelure ébouriffée fit la moue :

" C'est à peine mieux que rien ! ".. se dit-elle. " j'enverrai bien les chasseurs bombardiers mais dans un espace aussi resserré, ce serait un massacre inutile..."

— Hé mais.. ! qu'est-ce qu'il fait..!.? s'exclama l'une de ses subordonnés.

A l'écran, elles virent _Goldorak_ s'élever à nouveau dans les airs, basculer sur le dos, plonger vers le sol et disparaître tout aussitôt quelques secondes plus tard et un centaine mètre plus loin, il surgissait du flanc de l'un des générateurs. Éventré, l'énorme machine se couvrit d'épaisses fumées noires tout en libérant son énergie sous la forme de gigantesques serpents de feu.

" Tiens, voila qui est intéressant ! " se dit Actarus.

Posant son robot, il actionna la commande d'une arme normalement inutilisable en ces lieux :

— Corno-fulgur !

Comme attirée par un paratonnerre, l'énergie dispersée frappa les cornes de _Goldorak_, avant de rejaillir des pointes du front sous la forme d'un rayon foudroyant, qu'Actarus dirigea contre un deuxième générateur, puis un troisième, qui explosèrent... laissant pareillement échapper leur énergie, qui alla alimenter encore un peu plus l'arme du robot... Sous la puissance du rayon, qui continuait à gagner en puissance au fur et à mesure des destructions, la salle devint un enfer de flammes, constellées d'éclairs.

Visant à présent les murs et les plafonds, _Goldorak_ sema la dévastation avec son canon à foudre qui avait acquis une telle puissance qu'il en perçait les cloisons en série, jusqu'à la coque.

**.**

**.**

**Au centre de control.**

— Passez en ' stade-zéro', viiiiite !.. cria Diana, aux Sylvidres en charge du pc sécurité.

Dans tout le vaisseau, les écoutilles et portes étanches, encore en état, se refermèrent pour limiter les déperditions d'air et contenir les incendies.

— ' stade-zéro' à 70% !.. annonça quelques minutes plus tard l'une des préposées, alors que derrière elle, une vue d'écran montrait _Goldorak_ rebroussant chemin.

C'est à ce moment que la voix des Balzamo se fit entendre à la radio, pour annoncer qu'ils étaient en vue du _Docrass_ et prêts à agir. Diana dut se faire violence pour contenir sa colère et ne pas les insulter... elle leur ordonna de se tenir aux cotés des vaisseaux Sylvidres, prêt à intercepter le robot Euphorien au moment où il ressortirait !

**.**

Dans une salle ravagée de la grande nef royal, six minuteries, ornée d'une tête de mort, arrivèrent au terme de leur compte à rebours...

**.**

L'explosion des missiles de l'_Arcadia_, ouvrit une brèche de cent cinquante mètres de large dans la coque du _Docrass_.

" C'est le moment ! " se dit Actarus, en ressentant la vibration, à plus de mille mètres de la.

Manette des gaz à fond, _Goldorak_ bondit en avant sous la puissance de ses propulseurs et vola droit vers la sortie.

— Prince! à une heure, en bas : une grosse plaque de blindage !.. annonça Cygna, au moment où ils quittaient les entrailles du vaisseau royal.  
>— Vu !<p>

Obliquant légèrement sur sa trajectoire, le robot alla se plaquer contre l'imposant débris, qui faisait bien le double de sa taille. Une fois solidement agrippé, Actarus coupa les moteurs et presque tous les circuits, dans le but de diminuer au maximum la signature infrarouge de sa machine, et se laissa dériver avec.

Masqué aux radars et aux regards, Goldorak s'éloigna sans encombre.

**.**

Alors que les vaisseaux ennemis rapetissaient lentement en tournoyant, il ouvrit sa visière, puis, au bout d'un moment, retira carrément son casque et déboucla le harnais de son siège. En l'absence de pesanteur, Actarus sentit son corps flotter et partir à la dérive dans le cockpit. il ne s'y opposa pas : la sensation était reposante et agréable après le stress du combat.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par fermer les yeux

**.**

C'est le contact de deux paires de lèvres sur ses joues, qui le tirèrent de sa somnolence.

Ouvrant précipitamment les yeux, il aperçut les ravissants visages de Cygna et Rubia!  
>Troublé, il faillit les rabrouer avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chaste baiser de remerciement. Les deux Sylvidres, qui avaient quitté leurs scaphandres et ne portaient plus que leurs collants et sous-vêtement immaculé d'astronaute, se blottirent contre lui avec l'innocence de fillettes cherchant le réconfort d'un père !<p>

" Si Alcor me voyait!" pensa-t-il amusé... avant de regarder d'un air grave sa montre : " la deuxième partie de l'attaque doit être terminée maintenant.. pourvu que...!"

Ramenée à la réalité par le geste du prince, les deux équipières exprimèrent la même inquiétude dans leur regard.

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Voir : ch.5.<p>

(2) "La sorcière rouge", ch.14.

(3) "Albator 78", ep.10 & 12.

(4) "CIC" (Combat Intelligence Centre) : PC de combat à bord d'un bâtiment de guerre, situé à l'intérieure de la coque, et où sont centralisées toutes les informations provenant de la radio et des différents appareils de détections.

(5) Un vaisseau conçu par Feydar Zone - voir : "Albator 84", ep.6.

(6) d'énormes cuirassés - deux fois la taille des _Atlantis_/_Arcadia - _à l'avant en forme de proue de zodiaque, aux trois tours triangulaires, et à la couleur ocre - Apparaissant, entre autre, dans les ep.12 (fin) & 32 (début), d'Albator 78.

(7) Il s'agit du lanceur orientable, de forme rectangulaire, au pied de la tour.

Note du coauteur : sur les plans il est présenté comme un lance roquettes , alors que dans le film ' Arcadia de ma jeunesse', ainsi que dans plusieurs épisodes de la série '84', on le voit tirer que des Rayons... excepté dans l'ep.19 ("Le mystère de l'ordinateur") ou ce sont des missiles qui en jaillisse...

Comme il ressemble fortement au très réel lance-missiles de type "MK-16" (encore monté sur certains destroyers et croiseurs de l'USN).. j'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme tel...(en imaginant que, dans certain cas, des canons amovibles pouvaient être charger dans les tubes, à la place des missiles).

(8) Diana est l'une des Sylvidres qui était intervenue en faveur d'Hortica, lors du "procès" - voir aussi : "Albator 78", ep.32.

(9) Des mastodontes (quatre fois la taille d'un char ' Terrien') de fabrication Illumidas, doté deux canons sur pivot, sur les flancs – voir : "Albator 84 - Le Film" ("Arcadia de ma jeunesse") et l'ep.8 de la série.

(10) "Goldorak" ep.35.

(11) Une arme qui n'a été utilisez qu'une seule fois dans la série tv - voir : Goldorak ep.66 "La mort vient de la mer".


	15. A&C Chapter 15

.

CHAPITRE XV

.

.

.

**A un million de kilomètres d'Euphor, trois vaisseaux en formation attendaient le moment d'entrer en action.**

Dans celui de la "Patrouille des Aigles" les pilotes jetaient des coups d'oeil répétés aux horloges de leurs tableaux de bord depuis que l'_Arcadia_ avait annoncé le début de l'attaque du _Docrass_ de la Reine.

" Actarus est maintenant à l'intérieur.. et cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas l'aider! " pensait, avec une pointe d'angoisse, Vénusia, assise dans le troisième module du _Cosmorak_.(1)

Dans le module n°1, fixé sur le dos du précédent, Alcor était partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude.. inquiétude pour Actarus mais aussi pour Phénicia, à peine rétablie, aux commandes du n°2, emboité sur le nez de l'engin de Vénusia.

" Oui, je sais mon chéri!" se dit, émue, la princesse qui percevait les pensées de son ami à son égard: "au combat la moindre défaillance risque d'être fatale... mais rassure toi : je ne flancherai pas!"

Elle déboucla son harnais et se retourna pour faire un petit signe rassurant à Argoli, assis sur le siège arrière prêt à intervenir avec la double commande en cas de problème.  
>Légèrement en retrait de l'astronef Terrien, volait la vieille navette Euphorienne (2) avec à son bord, Aphélia et Sark, à qui le colonel Dillinger avait donné la double mission de filmer l'attaque et d'assurer le sauvetage des autres équipages, en cas de coup dur.<p>

Alors qu'elle refermait sa boucle Phénicia entendit une voix lui parler dans sa tête:

" Ah!.. Entendu Clio, je transmet à Eméraldas ! "

Elle pris sa lampe Aldis et envoya une série signaux en direction du vaisseau de tête.

.

**Q-ship **_**Queen Eméraldas**_.

La pirate fit un signe de la main et dans la minute qui suivit, l'une des lanternes de la nacelle galion se mit à clignoter.

.

**A bord du **_**Cosmorak**_.

- Attention, Argoli, les filles.. c'est à nous!.. annonça Alcor. - "Warp" dans: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6 ...!

**.. et de la navette Euphorienne**.

- .. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... téléportation!

Les lumières des étoiles parurent soudain se précipiter contre les vitres des cockpits, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, les silhouettes des deux astronefs se tintèrent d'un bleu lumineux, puis de bandes blanches encore plus brillantes, avant de disparaître de la vue d'Eméraldas.

" Bonne chance mes amis!"

_._

_._

Grâce à la précision des relevés du satellite espion, le _Cosmorak_ et la navette, sortirent de warp à moins de cinquante galactokilomètres de _l'Ilot de l'ombre morte_ (toujours en orbite autour d'Euphor).

Alcor annonça:

- Attention les "Aigles"... sépara..!

Il s'interrompit net en voyant le nez d'un destroyer Illumidas apparaître du sas d'accès à la base:

" L'occaz de rêve".. il ordonna: - Stop, on reste attachés!... Phénicia à toi les commandes : shoote-moi ce rat dans son trou!

- Avec plaisir!.. répondit la princesse, un sourire jubilatoire aux lèvres.

" A mon tour de rendre les coups "!

Elle verrouilla le système de visée sur la cible et d'une brève action sur les manettes, mit l'engin en position de tir, avant d'ouvrir le feu avec une arme nécessitant l'énergie des trois modules:

- Cosmobombes en rafales!

De grosses boules d'energie jaillirent des doubles fuselages, simultanément elle actionna les armes du module d'Alcor

- Missiles cosmos!

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'équipage adverse vit la baie vitrée de leur passerelle éclater, juste avant de disparaître dans les flammes et les explosions.

.

- En pleine poire!... bravo Altesse! s'exclama Sark à bord de la navette, en voyant sur l'écran de sa caméra la proue du destroyer se couvrir d'explosions et cracher des débris incandescents.

Continuant à filmer, il vit le _Cosmorak_ redresser au ras de l'astéroïde, tandis que le vaisseau Illumidas, incontrôlable, déviait de sa trajectoire, raclait contre les parois du sas et s'immobilisa à demi sorti.

- Bien joué : ils sont coincés dans leur tanière!

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, l'astronef Terrien rasa la surface de la base pendant une poignée de secondes, pour échapper à la DCA qui commençait à réagir.  
>Arrivé dans une zone moins défendue, le <em>Cosmorak<em> se sépara et les trois modules s'éloignèrent en multipliant les manoeuvres d'esquives et les lâchés de leurres.

.

- Oops!.. c'est pas passé loin!.. souffla Vénusia, en esquivant d'extrême justesse un missile.

Levant la tête elle vit deux rayons encadrer dangereusement le vaisseau de Phénicia.  
>Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier un avertissement, un troisième tir toucha le module de son amie!<p>

- Phény, nooon!... hurla la voix d'Alcor dans ses écouteurs.

Une violente secousse ébranla l'habitacle; simultanément retentirent les alarmes et s'allumèrent les voyants d'alerte du fuselage bâbord.  
>Regardant de ce côté, Phénicia s'aperçut que tout l'arrière avait disparu et que le reste du fuseau se démantibulait rapidement!<br>Sous la poussée dissymétrique du propulseur tribord, le module partit en dérapage, puis en rotation.

.

- C'est fichu.. Phénicia!.. Argoli!.. éjectez-vous!

La princesse tira la commande et en une fraction de seconde les deux sièges s'encapsulèrent et partirent dans l'espace, sous la poussée de puissants moteurs fusées.  
>Se saisissant des manettes de pilotage, ils dirigèrent leurs capsules vers la navette d'Aphélia et Sark qui venait à leur rencontre, pendant qu'Alcor et Vénusia s'efforçaient de distraire la DCA.<p>

A peine cette dernière concentrait-elle ses tirs sur les _Cosmoraks_ survivants, qu'une salve de missiles, surgie de nulle part, fondit sur la base astéroïde.

Se guidant sur les émissions radar et laser, les huit projectiles détruisirent autant de conduites de tir.

- Décrochez les "Aigles", nous prenons la suite!... annonça à la radio, la voix d'Albator.

.

.

**Schlachtschiff **_**Arcadia**_.

Se guidant sur les indications des détecteurs radars et laser, les canons ouvrirent le feu à leur tour sur les défenses adverses, pendant que la tourelle lance-missiles pivotait et basculait en position de rechargement.

- Envoyez les "wild weasels"! (3).. ordonna le capitaine.

Surgissant du ventre du cuirassé, les Spacewolfs et Cosmowings, armés en configuration "SEAD", se lancèrent à leur tour à l'attaque pour épauler le _Queen Eméraldas _qui bombardait l'_Ilot de l'ombre morte_ sur le flanc opposé.  
>Volant en retrait, les aviscoupes et les <em>Cosmoraks<em> assuraient leur escorte.

Dans le cockpit de l'un des Spacewolfs, le jeune Tadashi Monono tendit la main vers le clapet du "Master Arm", le souleva et arma ses missiles, puis, sur un ordre du chef de flottille, ses camarades et lui foncèrent sur les cibles désignées par le croiseur auxiliaire.  
>Quand retentit le signal sonore des têtes chercheuses dans ses écouteurs, il tira coup sur coup ses deux projectiles anti-radar &amp; laser:<p>

- Prenez ça dans les gencives!

Triomphant, il s'éloigna de sa cible dans un large virage... qui manqua de lui faire percuter le vaisseau d'Eméraldas!

.

.

**Au poste de commandement de la base astéroïde.**

- Fichus Pirates, ils nous ont bien eus... grinça , arrivé en catastrophe: - l'attaque de ce vaisseau "composite" n'était pas une diversion pour couvrir celle du _Docras_s : c'était un appât pour inciter nos radars et télémètres à se trahir!

A une sylvidre devant une console, il demanda:

- Que nous reste-t-il?  
>- A peine 10% de nos senseurs : nos défenses sont quasiment aveugles... et avec notre sas bloqué, ils peuvent nous prendre à l'abordage comme ils le veulent!<p>

Un peu plus loin, devant un écran de communication interne, la commandante de la base faisait son rapport à Sylvidra:

- ... et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à joindre les flottes, majesté!  
>- !.?.. Et pour quelle raison?<br>- Ils ont détruit nos antennes de communications principales et leurs brouillages amoindrissent la portée de nos radios de secours.

- !.? Cela aurait dû suffire pour atteindre la première flotte de soutien!  
>- Hélas majesté, la "First-Lady"(Golon) s'est téléportée avec, peu après que nous ayons capté les SOS du <em>Docrass<em>!  
>- Les vaisseaux affectés au soutien des troupes au sol?<br>- Injoignables également : ils sont sur le front principal, de l'autre coté d'Euphor, complètement masqués à nos antennes.

- Comment cela masqués?... et nos satellites de télécommunications, ils servent à quoi!.?.. répliqua avec humeur la reine.

.

.

Au même moment, à bord d'une soucoupe amirale décollant en urgence de l'astroport de la capitale.

- C'est confirmé : ces cochons d'Euphoriens ont attaqué et détruit tous nos relais en orbite!.. grogna Kolos à l'intention de Midori, assise sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

Celle-ci, le nez plongé dans son syPhone, acquiesça de la tête:

- C'est confirmé pour les nôtres également... par contre, et ça c'est curieux.. (elle se tourna vers le végien) ... ils ne semblent pas s'être attaqués aux satellites d'observation.. comme si..  
>- ... comme si le fait de nous priver de nos liaisons avec la face opposée, primait sur tout!.. compléta le général en chef.<p>

Sous son ordre, la grande soucoupe rose à l'allure de toupie, prit immédiatement cette direction.

.

.

Sur cette face opposée, les Spacewolfs et Cosmowings avaient à présent regagné l'_Arcadia_ pour se faire réarmer, avec cette fois-ci des missiles anti-blindage.  
>Simultanément, Albator fit charger dans les tubes de proue des projectiles similaires.<p>

- Mima, cible les bloc-propulseurs de l'"Ilot"!

.

Deux violentes explosions secouèrent la base astéroïde, qui se mit alors à tourner lentement sur elle-même.

**Au CIC de "l'Ilot".**

- Nous venons de perdre notre propulsion! annonça une opératrice.  
>- je ne contrôle plus rien!.. ajouta une autre, essayant vainement de stopper la rotation de l'astéroïde: - les "RCS" sont inopérants!<p>

Feydar Zone pâlit!

- C'est pas l'abordage qu'ils veulent : c'est nous faire chuter sur Euphor!  
>- Comment cela!.?.. dit Sylvidra (arrivée entre-temps).. ce n'est pas ça qui va suffire à nous dévier de notre orbite!<br>- Ils vont nous y aider, en nous prenant en remorque... c'est pour ça qu'ils ont détruit notre DCA!

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle!

Après quelque secondes de réflexions, Sylvidra le rompit:

- Cheffe "avia", appelez moi Jojibell (4), et dites-lui de se préparer à mourir..

.

.

L'_Hydargos_, après une trajectoire de contournement ascendante qui l'avait amené jusque dans la haute stratosphère, arriva en vue de l'autre face.

- Mon général : pour le moment, je ne détecte au "doppler", aucun mouvement suspect au sol! dit l'un des radaristes.  
>- Continuez à scruter : il y a forcément du louche!<br>- A vos ordres!

Se détournant des écrans, Kolos regarda avec une pointe d'agacement, Midori toujours assise sur l'accoudoir de son siège:

" Elle va se barrer de la, oui!... bientôt on croira que c'est ma poule!

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la Sylvidre sauta sur ses pieds, le syPhone toujours à la main:

- Inutile de chercher plus loin : c'est la base astéroïde qui est visée!  
>- Hein!.. Quoi!.?... Braquez le télescope spatial dessus!.. ordonna l'officier.<p>

L'_Ilot de l'Ombre morte_ apparut sur l'écran au moment où l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ lançaient contre lui leurs câbles de remorquage, comme l'avait prévu l'ingénieur renégat.

- Encore la sorcière!... et avec son p'tit copain en prime!.. gronda le Végien, en tapant du poing.  
>- Mon général!.. mon Général!.. dit un autre radariste<br>- Quoi !.?  
>- Une grande flotte vient d'apparaître à dix milles kilomètres sur nos arrières!<p>

.

.

**A bord de l'**_**Arcadia**_ - qui, moteur à fond et câble de remorque tendu au maximum, s'efforcaient de ralentir la course de l'astéroïde, avec l'aide du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Capitaine, un vaisseau Végien vient de surgir de derrière la planète, dans nos 30°... angle : - 4 .. distance : 19 000 (galactokilomètres).. altitude 41 000 (mètres) .. annonça Mima.

Le Pirate borgne fronça imperceptiblement le sourcil.

" Ils réagissent plus vite que prévu! ": - Clio, rappelle les chasseurs et dis à Eméraldas de se tenir prête à larguer son câble en urgence.

Tetsurô - qui avait immédiatement braqué ses canons en direction de la soucoupe amirale - poussa un cri de dépit:

- flûte! y'a un bout de la coque de l'"Ilot" qui me la masque : je ne peux pas l'avoir!

Au même instant, Eméraldas annonça à la radio qu'elle était confrontée au même problème. et Alizée avoua également son impuissance:

- Je pourrais tirer un missile, mais son radar se ferait aveugler par la chaleur du frottement lors de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère!

.

.

**De l'autre coté d'Euphor.**

- A toute la flotte : déploiement en double tenaille.. vitesse d'attaque.. silence radio et radar maintenu!

Des lumières clignotèrent au sommet de la tour du vaisseau amiral et aussitôt la flotte se scinda en quatre formations qui entamèrent le contournement de la planète par les quatre points cardinaux.

.

.

**Au dessus de la base astéroïde**.

- 'tention Vénusia!.. y'a un golgoth qui sort du sas!.. hurla Alcor.

Basculant de justesse son astronef sur le côté, dans une demi barrique, la fille de Rigel vit une langue de feu passer à quelques mètres de son cockpit, suivie d'une soucoupe rouge et verte à tête de dragon, qui emplit furtivement sa verrière avant de disparaître.

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, Jojibell fit faire une demi-boucle inversée à son Antérak 132 (5), avant de piquer sur l'_Arcadia_.

" Adieux mes soeurs!"

D'une légère sollicitation du manche, elle visa le dôme de l'ordinateur:

- Longue vie à notre Reine!

Albator donna un violent coup de barre à tribord.. mais...

" Trop t...!"

Mais, au moment où il arrivait à la hauteur du mât, une violente explosion fit dévier le robot de sa trajectoire, l'envoyant heurter et rebondir sur le bord d'attaque de l'aile gauche.  
>Dans la seconde qui suivit les hommes et femmes de la passerelle virent le <em>Cosmorak<em> d'Alcor redresser au ras du pont, avant de basculer sur le dos et de plonger à la poursuite de l'antérak.

A peine remis de leur émotion, ils virent soudain l'écran du système d'alerte radar s'illuminer d'une multitude de menaces!

" Il y en a une qui n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon du _Docrass_ " se dit Albator.

.

.

**Battlecruiser HMS **_**Murem**_.

" Et oui : c'était bien essayé, mais la ficelle était un peu grosse!" persifla Hérossa.. avant d'ordonner:

- A toutes les divisions, voici mes instructions de tir:

... 1st "Battlecruiser Squadron" - 2nd, 3rd "Battle Squadron" - 6th, 8 th "Cruiser Squadron" - 3rd "Light Cruiser Squadron" et 7th "Destroyer Squadron" : ciblez le _Queen Eméraldas_!  
>... 4th "Battle Squadron" : à vous l'<em>Arcadia <em>! ... feu à volonté!

Bien que surprise, ses cheffes de divisions obéirent sans discuter, mais, alors que les confirmations des tirs s'égrenaient dans les haut-parleurs, son adjointe lui demanda:

- Excusez-moi, comodore, pourquoi nous concentrer sur le plus faible ?  
>- Parce que je compte sur la solidarité d'Albator pour ne pas laisser Eméraldas seule sous le tir de nos vaisseaux!... répondit avec flegme Hérossa.<p>

.

.

Pris en tenaille, les "SSX" virent arriver sur eux, de quatre directions à la fois, les missiles et ondes énergétiques Sylvidres, avant même d'avoir eux le temps de programmer un Warp.

- Tochiro : passe en "Armageddon"! ordonna Albator, tout en faisant changer le cap et la vitesse des deux vaisseaux.

Prenant le contrôle total du système d'armes, l'âme de l'_Arcadia_ ouvrit le feu des pièces lourdes et des tubes de proue & tourelle, contre les chefs de file des divisions adverses.  
>Simultanément et conjointement avec le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>, il soumit les fusées en approche à un tir de DCA nourri

Crachant de leurs sabords des missiles et des rayons à une cadence infernale, les deux vaisseaux en détruisirent une partie, mais..

- Impact des ondes énergétiques dans... dix secondes!

- Maintenant Eméraldas!

D'un violent coup de gouvernail, les deux capitaines orientèrent leurs vaisseaux dos à la menace, qui, dans la seconde, apparut à l'oeil nu, sous la forme d'une multitude d'amas de points lumineux..

- les v'la!. fit Tadashi dans un cri.. accompagné par les croassements d'un Tori-San terrorisé.

Grâce au changement de cap et de vitesse initial (et un lacher de leurres) les premières salves se révélèrent peu précises et faciles à éviter... mais les suivantes, mieux ajustées, encadrèrent de plus en plus, et de plus en plus près, les deux vaisseaux, malgré la dextérité de leurs capitaines.

"Plus que quelques secondes à tenir, Emy!" se dit Albator, en jetant un regard furtif à l'écran du "warp".

- Mon dieu.. c'est Eméraldas qui est leur cible principale!... gémit soudain la voix de Tochiro, en voyant l'écran de protection du vaisseau de son amie, céder sous une succession d'impacts.

Albator vira immédiatement de bord, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'interposer l'_Arcadia_, une explosion ébranla le bloc propulseur du _Queen Eméraldas_.  
>Sous la poussée assymétrique des deux seules tuyères encore valides, le vaisseau partit de lui même en virage - malgré les efforts de sa capitaine.<br>Poursuivant sa course folle, il manqua d'éperonner l'_Arcadia_ avant de venir sur le cap opposé.

Eméraldas vit alors, comme au ralenti, un missile arriver sur elle et percuter l'une des vitres de la passerelle!  
>Dans la seconde qui suivit elle ressentit un grand souffle, suivi d'une violente douleur à l'abdomen, avant de sombrer dans le néant!<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) Voir Goldorak, ep.73 &amp; 74 - ainsi que "la Sorcière rouge" ch.2.<p>

Nota: Le _Cosmorak_ est un engin composé de deux astronefs à double fuselage, relié par un* ou deux** moignons d'aile, qui sont emboîtés l'un derrière l'autre.  
>Il est complété d'un troisième aéronef ***, mono-fuselage, installé sur le dos du deuxième.<br>* Phénicia.  
>** Vénusia.<br>*** Alcor

(2) Celle la même, qui fut utilisée par les mêmes Aphélia et Sark, lors de leur fuite ("La Sorcière Rouge", ch.10, 11 & 12) et réquisitionnée par Eméraldas pour envoyer son message à Albator ("Aigle & corneille" ch.2).

(3) Ce terme désigne, dans l'aviation militaire américaine, les avions spécialisés dans la destruction des radars et batteries anti-aériennes.

(4) C'est la Sylvidre qui était venue en aide à Achéron et ses camarades, lors du crash du vaisseau amiral de Minos.  
>C'est également elle qui commandait les chasseurs qui avaient attaqué le <em>Galaxy Express 999<em> (voir les ch.9, 10 & 11).

(5) Identique à celui que pilotait la terrible Végienne qui avait essayé de se faire passer pour la mère d'Actarus, dans l'épisode n°32 : "La reine fantôme".

A noter que ce robot y est désigné "Golgoth 32"... ce qui est impropre pour deux raisons :

1 - le terme "golgoth" désigne (dans la série) un robot non piloté - or celui de l'épisode 32 a une pilote : c'est donc un antérak!  
>2 - A partir de l'ep.29, les antéraks sont numérotés en centaine, en additionnant le numéro de l'épisode où ils apparaissent + 100.<p> 


	16. A&C Chapter 16

.

CHAPITRE XVI

.

.

.

**Battlecruiser HMS **_**Murem**_.

" C'est prodigieux!".. se dit Hérossa en regardant, du haut de son siège de commandante la proue centrale de son vaisseau, ouverte et retroussée comme un chou-fleur : " même à deux contre soixante, ils parviennent encore à transformer mon croiseur en épave! "

Son regard s'attarda sur la verrière en ogive : tout le côté droit s'était enfoncé jusqu'a moins d'un mètre d'elle.

" J'ai manqué de peu une candidature pour le baptême d'un vaisseau!"

Au dehors les vaisseaux de l'escadre tiraient salve sur salve sur un ennemi invisible

Elle fit reculer son siège et prit pied sur la plate-forme arrière, juste au moment où deux Sylvidres en combinaison de pompier surgissaient d'un escalier de secours enfumé

- Nous étions inquiètes commodore : vous ne repondiez plus aux appels.

Hérossa leur désigna sa console détruite, puis leur demanda:

- Les "SSX"?  
>- Les canons du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> se sont tus et ceux de l'_Arcadia_ ne tirent plus que de manière sporadique!.

.

.

La deuxième tourelle explosa a son tour. Un trait de lumière passa à travers une vitre de la passerelle et frappa Tori-San, perché sur le siege du capitaine.  
>Le pauvre oiseau, le plumage en feu, s'enfuit à tire d'ailes vers les couloirs.<p>

Tadashi se précipita, mais Albator l'arreta d'un geste:

- Non! Tout le monde descend au 'CIC' !

Obéissant, les pirates quittèrent sans discuter la passerelle, dans le fracas des explosions et le hurlement des klaxons d'alerte!

Resté seul, Albator appela le chef de l'aviation embarquée:

- Edmond (1) : faites monter un conteneur médical sous mon "kanonenvogel", je décolle immédiatement!  
>- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire! demanda Tochiro, inquiet!<p>

Le borgne jeta un regard à l'épave rougeoyante qu'était devenue le vaisseau de son amie:

- Récupérer Eméraldas!..  
>- Quoi, avec un chasseur !.? mais, je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une passerelle!<p>

- C'est hors de question!.. répliqua sèchement le pirate (qui s'était, entre-temps débarrassé de sa cape): - dès que la rampe sera refermée, tu te téléporteras!.. Transmet la consigne aux "Aigles"!  
>- je refu...!<br>- Ne discute pas : fais ce que je te dit!

Albator se précipita vers l'un des ascenseurs encore en état de marche.

" Désolé mon ami!" pensa-t-il, alors que la cabine s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du vaisseau. ".. mais aborder le _Queen Eméraldas_, ce serait jouer leur jeu : leur offrir un cible immobile!"

.

.

**Au "CIC" de la base astéroïde**, le soulagement, transformé en enthousiasme, succéda au désespoir initial devant l'intervention innatendu d'Hérossa.

La reine en perdit sa froideur...

- Bravo Hérossa !.!.! s'exclama-t-elle.

.. et Mr Zone, toute retenue..

- Et comment !.!.! fit-il en levant un poing triomphant.

.

**A bord de l'**_**Hydargo**_**s** (qui s'était tenu prudemment en retrait).

- Albator a trouvé son "maître"!.. exulta Midori.  
>- ... et la Sorcière, son bûcher!.. ricana Kolos.<p>

Son rire se figea lorsqu'il vit apparaître sur l'écran du télescope des silhouettes lumineuse, devant et au milieu de la flotte d'Hérossa.

.

A bord du _Murem_, comme sur les autre unites, les équipes de passerelles virent soudain surgir sur leurs flancs ou devant leurs nezs, les vaisseaux de la flotte de soutien (Golon).

- Barre à bâbord toute!.. ordonna Hérossa.

Trop tard! dans un grand fracas, la coque tribord du croiseur de bataille éperonna par le dessous un croiseur léger!  
>Comme découpé, le 'Mazone' se sépara en deux, tandis que le fuselage incriminé de son abordeur, se détachait des deux autres.<p>

Simultanément, une dizaine de drames similaires se produisirent, autour du vaisseau amiral - auquel s'ajoutèrent un nombre équivalent de collisions moins dévastatrice.

.

.

- Albator... un miracle!.. résonna la voix de Tochiro, dans la radio du Spacewolf au décollage.

- Regarde à tes "onze-heures"!

Le pirate balafré fit virer son SW-190G2 et aperçu au loin des lueurs d'explosion - alors que, dans le même temps, l'intensité des tirs adverse avaient considérablement diminuer.

... Une flotte Sylvidre est sortie de "Warp" en plein dans la formation de celle qui nous canardait!.. expliqua l'âme de l'ordinateur:  
>... Les explosions que tu vois, c'est les vaisseaux qui se sont percutés, ou se sont retrouvés, à bout portant, sous le feu des leurs!.<p>

" Ça change tout!".. il coupa la radio et envoya par signaux lumineux: - " Tochiro : on vas prendre en remorque le _Queen Eméraldas_!  
>... Lance les grappins (magnétique) et coupe toute les émissions radios, radars et lasers - ne garde que les système passifs!"<p>

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans délai : de la poupe jaillirent deux électro-aimants qui déroulèrent leurs chaînes jusqu'au fuselage du "Dirigeable" et s'y fixèrent solidement.  
>Moteur lancé à pleine puissance, le cuirassé se mit à tracter son compagnon d'infortune, après avoir largué et déployé des leurres de type "éventail", pour masquer leur fuite.<p>

.

Albator apponta sur la rampe d'accès du _Queen Eméraldas _et roula jusqu'à la soute, ou il découvrit que la navette des Euphorien l'avait précédé.  
>Il sauta de l'habitacle, avant de se ruer dans un ascenseur, la gorge nouée!<p>

Deux minutes plus tard, il déboulait dans l'infirmerie, faisant violemment sursauter les personnes au chevet de la blessée qui y était alitée!

- Eméradas est sauve, capitaine!.. s'empressa de dire Phénicia, malgré son coeur qui battait encore la chamade.

Le pirate, qui craignai le pire après avoir vu la vitre de la passerelle exploser, se sentit revivre:

" Elle est vivante, mon ami!"

.

Clignotant de joie, le grand ordinateur se mis à chantonner une mélodie d'amour, qui résonna doucement dans les couloirs de l'_Arcadia_.

Surpris, les membres de l'équipage se regardèrent sans rien dire - à part Clio qui s'illumina et inclina la tête de contentement.

.

Sans bruit, le pirate balafré s'approcha de son alter ego féminin.

La jolie rousse était sous masque à oxygène et goutte à goutte. son corps magnifique était couvert de pansements, d'hématomes et d'égratignures diverse... mais, malgré cela, il n'éprouvait plus d'inquiétude : Eméraldas était dans de bonne mains et s'en remettrait sans séquelles... et ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Tochiro connaîtrait un drame semblable celui qu'il avait vécu!

C'est la voix de Phénicia qui le tira de ses pensées:

- Capitaine Albator, savez-vous ou sont passez Alcor et Vénusia?... avez-vous des nouvelles de mon frère?

Notre ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la jeune princesse : une explosion secoua soudain le vaisseau, suivit du hurlement de la sirène d'alerte!

.

Tout à leurs joie au sujet d'Eméraldas et rendu trop confiant par la déroute des Sylvidres, Tochiro et l'équipe de veille, n'avaient pas vu venir un autre ennemi, qui les avait ratrappé, avant de les contourner et de leur couper la route, sans être detecté.

Sur l'un des écrans de l'infirmerie, apparu soudain l'image de la soucoupe amiral de Kolos, précédée d'un antérak type 10 (2) et d'une dizaine de navettes.  
>Presque immédiatement le visage du bourreau d'Eméraldas apparu en incrustation d'image!<p>

- La fête est finie, bande de raclures!.. grinça le Végien avec aplomb: - vous allez baisser pavillon et vous rendre bien gentiment, ou je me ferais un plaisir de vous disperser façon puzzle, au quatre coins de l'univers!

.

.

**A bord de l'**_**Hydargos**_.

Le visage d'Albator apparu sur l'écran.

- Alors le corbeau.. "tu met les pouces" !.? Ironisa le général.  
>- Non!.. je vais poursuivre mon chemin, que cela vous plaise ou non!<p>

- Roooooh!.. mais c'est qu'il veut jouer au méchant, le "Barbe-Noire"! ... et tu crois peut être que c'est avec tes canons et tes lance-missiles en "carafe", que tu vas me faire peur!

- Ça suffit Kolos!.. siffla tout bas Midori: - ne le sous estimez pas!.. Arrêtez ces rodomontades et attaquez pendant qu'il en est encore temps!

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les lueurs sur le dessus des ailes de l'Arcadia:

" !.?.. Il a mis ses rétropropulseur à fond !.?.. Pourqu...?"

.

.

- Tochiro!.. MAINTENANT !

.

* * *

><p>(1) Voir l'ep.32, de la série tv de 'Galaxy Express 999'.<p>

(2) voir : Goldorak ep.10 (où il est improprement désigné comme un golgoth).


	17. A&C Chapter 17

.

CHAPITRE XVII

.

.

.

_L'explosion du missile d'Alcor fit dévier l'antérak 132 _(1)_ de sa trajectoire, l'envoyant heurter et rebondir sur le bord d'attaque de l'aile de l'_Arcadia.  
><em>Dans la seconde qui suivit, les hommes et femmes de la passerelle virent le<em> Cosmorak _redresser au ras du pont, avant de basculer sur le dos et plonger à la poursuite du robot en vrille._

_- Pffou.. c'était juste!... maintenant.. le coup de grâce : Missile cosmos!_

_Fusant des tubes d'extrémités d'ailes, les deux projectiles foncèrent sur l'antérak tournoyant sur lui même.. mais Jojibell parvint in-extremis à en reprendre le contrôle et à esquiver!  
><em>_  
>Manette-au-tableau, elle engagea son dragon mécanique dans un virage à grande vitesse du coté de son poursuivant:<em>

_" Toi, tu ne vas plus m'embêter longtemps!" _

_Voyant qu'il allait sortir du rayon de virage de sa cible, Alcor partit vers le haut, bascula partiellement sur le dos, avant de redescendre dans un virage en spirale.  
><em>_Mais Jojibell l'avait déjà contré d'une demi-boucle qui l'amena en piqué, à la verticale de son adversaire._

_Visant en avant de la trajectoire du _Cosmorak_, elle tendit un mur de projectiles... que le pilote Terrien tenta d'éviter en inversant son virage.  
><em>_En vain : criblé d'impacts, l'astronef fut littéralement transformé en écumoire._

_" Mes commandes!" fit Alcor en secouant vainement ses manettes, comme figées dans du béton._

_- .. Vénusia il m'a eu,.. attention à toi!_

_Se glissant dans la queue de l'astronef, Jojibell acheva le travail d'une salve de missiles et d'un tir de son canon au lasernium.  
><em>_Alcor eut à peine le temps de s'éjecter que son _Cosmorak_ explosait!_

_S'attendant à être immédiatement mitraillé sur son siège - comme jadis lors de l'évacuation de son _OVT-1 (2)_ - il vit, avec surprise et soulagement, l'antérak s'éloigner et disparaître au loin!_

_- !.?... C'est stupéfiant?_

_._

_Vénusia avait tenté de prêter main-forte à son équipier, mais dès le début elle avait été prise en chasse par deux chasseurs sortit de l"Îlot" à la suite de Jojibell.  
><em>_La jeune Aigle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser.  
><em>_Elle y parvint après une plongée vertigineuse dans l'atmosphère d'Euphor, suivie d'un long et périlleux rase-mottes entre les montagnes._

_._

Quand Vénusia revint - plus d'une heure plus tard - dans la zone du combat, tout était terminé : Il n'y avait plus que quelques vaisseaux Sylvidres isolés ou en petits groupes.  
>Le plus gros était partis à la poursuite des <em>SSX<em>. Le reste s'affairait au remorquage de la base astéroïde et des vaisseaux endommagés, ainsi qu'au sauvetage des équipages.  
>Cette proximité pénalisa gravement Vénusia dans ses recherches, en lui interdisant l'usage du radar et de la radio.<p>

Ce n'est qu'après une longue et angoissante partie de cache-cache avec les vaisseaux ennemis, qu'elle repéra la capsule d'Alcor en route vers Euphor.

.

- Merci Vénusia! fit le jeune homme en retirant le casque de son scaphandre, une fois la pression rétablie dans le sas.

.

Alors que Vénusia mettait le cap sur la Terre, Alcor lui raconta la fin de la bataille telle qu'il avait pu la voir de sa capsule.

- Mon Dieu! fit-elle: - .. et tu crois qu'il y a eu des victimes?  
>- Impossible à dire : mon télescope n'était pas assez puissant pour voir en détail!<br>... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'_Arcadia_, le _Queen Eméraldas _et la vielle navette, étaient encore entiers quand je les ai perdus de vue.

A demi-soulagée, elle demanda alors:

- Ils n'ont pas essayé de te récupérer?  
>- Non car, mal en point comme ils étaient, je me suis bien gardé de les retarder en signalant ma présence!<p>

- Folie!.. Sans aide, que pouvais-tu espérer?  
>- Rejoindre une région encore tenue par les troupes d'Actarus.<p>

A ce nom, Vénusia se crispa.

!.?... Actarus n'a toujours pas envoyé de signal?

Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit que non.

.

Après quelques heures de navigation, ils virent soudain apparaître des débris rougeâtres, dont certains étaient plus gros que leur astronef.  
>Une appréhension les saisit en pensant au ventre rouge du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>.  
>Le <em>Cosmorak<em> s'engagea au milieu des fragments.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alcor poussa un soupir de soulagement:

- Ce n'est pas le vaisseau d'Eméraldas!  
>- Tu en es sûr?<br>- Certain! je me suis assez baladé à son bord pour savoir que cette ferraille n'a rien à voir... et puis tiens, regarde cette tour : rien de tel n'existe sur le "_Queen_"!

- Tu as raison... par contre on dirait celle d'une vielle soucoupe amirale Végienne?

.

.

- Ils s'en vont! dit le Végien, le nez collé contre le hublot.

Une fois le vaisseau des "Aigles" hors de vue, Kolos cria à travers une porte entrouverte:

... Attendez encore une heure, puis réactivez la balise de détresse.

Puis, il revint s'asseoir sur son siège et sera les poings:

- Bâtard de pirate.. vicieux comme sa femelle!

.

_- Tochiro!.. MAINTENANT !.!.! _

_Dans la seconde, ce dernier largua la remorque, coupa les rétrofusées et lança les propulseurs à pleine puissance. Comme poussé par un ressort, l'_Arcadia_ partit dans une accélération foudroyante.  
><em>_Tamponnant des navettes de ses ailes et l'antérak de son nez, il entraîna ce dernier jusqu'à la soucoupe qu'il éperonna._

_Pris en étau, le Type-10 "_GURI-GURI_" _(3)_ explosa à l'intérieur du bordé de l' _Hydargos_._

_Poursuivant inexorablement sa progression, le cuirassé mit en pièces le vaisseau Végien.  
><em>_Arrachée, la tour supérieure partit à la dérive avec ses occupants. _

_C'est alors que, surgissant du ventre de son éperonneur, des dizaines de spacewolfs et d'aviscoupes attaquèrent les navettes restantes et les détruisirent jusqu'à la dernière. _

.

... J'ai vraiment fait l'con!

Assise à même le sol, contre un hublot, Midori lui jeta un regard noir:

" Et oui!.. si tu avais attaqué tout de suite, au lieu de faire ton matamore ... on n'en serait peut être pas là!"

.

- Tu viens, Midori !

Reprenant brusquement contact avec la réalité, elle suivit Hérossa dans le hangar principal de l'_Îlot de l'Ombre morte _et rejoignit les autres à bord du _Créa_.

.

Alors qu'elles faisaient antichambre devant la cabine de leur reine - Midori, Hérossa, Hortica, Jojibell, Diana, Golon et une dizaine d'autres officiers maussades - elles virent arriver un chat tigré ronronnant.

Le félin alla se frotter contre les jambes de Jojibell qui lui donna des caresses en retour.

- D'où sort cet animal? demanda Hérossa, d'un air condescendant.  
>- Mais de ce vaisseau!.. répondit la pilote de chasse: - on l'a trouvé à bord quand on a capturé l'<em>Atlantis<em>...

Elle prit le chat dans ses bras.

... il s'appelle Mî-Kûm et est très affectueux!

" Ben voyons : il sait qui a les clefs de la cambuse, maintenant!

- Non mais!.. OÙ VOUS CROYEZ-VOUS, lieutenante-commander!.. fit Golon, cassante. - vous faites honte à la Reine et à vos camarades disparus, à jouer avec cette bête!... Avoir échoué dans votre mission ne vous suffit pas!

Les autres Sylvidres échangèrent un regard entendu, alors que Jogibell reposait le chat, avant d'écouter stoïquement la suite de la réprimande.

" C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! " Pensa Midori.

.

.

Quand le petit groupe fut introduit auprès de la Reine, celle-ci les attendait, assise, un verre à la main.

- Elle a un air détendu.. je me demande ce que cela cache ? chuchota l'une des officiers.

Se faufilant entre leurs jambes, Mî-Kûm fonça en ronronnant de plus bel. Mais au moment où il allait sauter sur les genoux de Sylvidra, celle-ci lui jeta le contenu de son verre en pleine face!

- Tu as ta réponse ! dit tout bas, Hérossa, alors que le chat s'enfuyait, le museau dégoulinant de vin rouge.

La Reine posa son verre, laissa passer un moment, puis, interpella son adjointe:

- Combien, Golon!  
>- Majesté...<br>- Je ne te demande pas d'ânonner pour ne rien dire, je te demande combien!... Combien avons-nous perdu de Sylvidres et de vaisseaux?

Perdant complètement de sa superbe, la "first-Lady" bredouilla:

- P.. plus d'un milli ..  
>- Près de trois mille et une trentaine de vaisseaux !.. Coupa sèchement Sylvidra. - dont les deux tiers, à cause de ta manoeuvre imbécile ! .<br>... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te téléporter directement sur le champ de bataille !.?

- C'est.. c'était pour gagner du temps.. vous secourir au plus vite !  
>- C'était déjà fait grâce à Hérossa! mieux encore, elle était sur le point de nous débarrasser définitivement des <em>SSX<em>... quand tu as tout ruiné !

- Albator a échoué à détruire cette base, ses vaisseaux sont gravement endommagés et ses alliés en ont perdu plusieurs! argumenta précipitamment Golon; .. cela reste une victoire pour nous!

- TU OSES APPELER ÇA UNE VICTOIRE !.. hurla Sylvidra... à ce tarif, ce n'est même plus un succès à la Pyrrhus... mais un triomphe à la Marlborough !

Vaincue, l'adjointe de la Reine se tut et baissa la tête.

- Hérossa ! Dès à présent c'est toi la Première Lady, à la place de cette incompétente!

.

Devant l'écran d'une caméra-espion, un homme aux lunettes tintées fit la grimace

" Aie !.. cela ne fait pas mon affaire, ça ! " se dit Feydar Zone, en scrutant le visage de la nouvelle promue - qui, pour une fois, en avait perdu son flegme.

Pensif, les doigts joints, il regarda d'un oeil distrait Golon quitter la cabine entre deux gardes et écouta sans trop d'attention les rapports des autres commandantes.

.

Arriva le tour de Jojibell qui narra les raisons de son échec contre le vaisseau d'Albator:

- ... le Terrien abattu, j'ai fait une autre tentative contre l'_Arcadia_, en profitant de la diversion que m'offraient les tirs de la flotte d'invasion (Hérossa)...

_Elle arriva en vue de l'_Arcadia_ au moment où celui-ci - offrant la protection de son flanc au _Queen Eméraldas _- encaissait à son tour durement.  
><em>_Mais, cette fois-ci, Tochiro ne se fit pas surprendre : Jojibell vit fuser vers elle des sabords, des missiles de petit calibre.  
><em>_La Sylvidre fit alors jaillir de la gueule de son robot, une torchère au lasernium.  
><em>_Arrivant de front, la salve se fit instantanément volatiliser par la langue de feu du dragon._

_Changeant de tactique, Tochiro programma les suivantes pour une attaque "en tenaille".  
><em>_Louvoyant sans discontinuer, Jojibell esquiva un premier missile, puis un second, puis encore trois autres... mais elle ne put éviter le sixième qui explosa sur son flanc gauche.  
><em>_Partant en embardée, le _"ZAÛ ZAÛ"_ encaissa encore une dizaine de projectiles qui le transforma en boule de feu.  
><em>_Sous l'action de son propulseur, l'ensemble tête-cou se sépara automatiquement du reste, sauvant in extrémis la vie de sa pilote._

_Obstinée, la Sylvidre voulut poursuivre, malgré tout, son attaque... mais un dernier missile, arrivant par l'arrière, acheva de transformer ce qui restait de son robot en épave inerte._

- C'est bien Jojibell, tu peux disposer!.. dit Syvidra avec, pour une fois, un soupçon de chaleur dans la voix - les dires de la pilote lui ayant déjà été confirmés par les caméras du robot.

Se relevant, Jojibell salua avant de rejoindre les autres, alors que Midori s'avançait à son tour.

- Midori! que s'est-il passé avec votre Végien? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé échapper Albator?... Vous aviez pourtant réussi à le coincer en mauvaise posture?  
>- La raison en est tristement simple votre majesté : j'ai surestimé le général Kolos et lui a sous-estimé le capitaine Albator !<p>

Elle raconta comment, dans un complet silence radio et radar, ils avaient suivi l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_; avec l'aide de leur télescope. Comment, profitant des corps célestes environnants, ils les avaient dépassés avant de leur barrer la route.  
>Et enfin comment, malgré ses mises en garde, Kolos avait gâché sa manoeuvre d'interception en tentant un arraisonnement.<p>

- Vous auriez du faire usage de vos pouvoirs spéciaux !.. conclut avec sévérité la Reine.. quant à lui.. (son regard se durcit encore).. je vais le convoquer pour lui rappeler qui commande !

.

Après avoir auditionné Diana - qu'elle laissa en poste sur la recommandation d'Hérossa - Sylvidra donna congé à ses officiers.

- Ta subordonnée (4) devient ta supérieure ! chuchota Diana à l'oreille d'Hortica : en éprouves-tu de la jalousie?  
>- Un peu !... mais à la place de la Reine, j'aurais fait le même choix !<p>

.

.

Restée seul avec sa nouvelle adjointe, Sylvidra attendit que cette dernière - assise au bureau de l'ancien capitaine - ait fini de lire les rapports.

- Et bien.. qu'en pensez-vous ?  
>- Qu'Albator dispose sur place d'une station d'écoute électronique ! répondit Hérossa en se détournant de l'écran tactile.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Il n'y a aucune trace d'émission adverse sur les enregistrements des RWR (5) et nos équipages avaient bien respecté la consigne de silence radar... Et pourtant nos adversaires sont parvenus à se téléporter à faible distance de leurs cibles... Une telle précision ne peut pas être due au hasard : le _Docrass_ et l"Îlot" ont du être trahis par leurs communications radio.

- Elles étaient réduites au strict minimum! objecta la Reine.  
>- Vous avez raison, majesté, c'est pour cela que je crois d'autant plus à l'hypothèse de la station d'écoute permanente... probablement dans un satellite ou une sonde largués par Eméraldas au moment où elle délivrait le Prince d'Euphor!<p>

.

" Vraiment trop futée la nouvelle!" pensa Mr Zone, de plus en plus contrarié.

Il tira de sa poche un syPhone et y afficha une photo du _Lynx-2_ en orbite, au trois-quarts imbriqué dans l'épave d'un chasseur Sylvidre (celui d'Avanère (6)).

" Bon, je n'ai plus le choix : il faut que je montre ça à Sylvidra, avant que l'autre ne me coupe complètement l'herbe sous le pied "!

.

.

**Dans le hangar**.

Alors qu'elles descendaient la passerelle, les officiers virent le tranchoir de proue de l'ex-_Atlantis_, sortir et rentrer à plusieurs reprises dans un grand claquement métallique qui faisait à chaque fois vibrer la rambarde.

- Ils testent l'"Opinel"! dit Diana : La Reine est bien décidée à prendre personnellement sa revanche!

Avisant Hortica qui regardait, fascinée :

... ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?... tu y as eu droit à deux reprises!

- Une fois : la première ! (7).. A la seconde, ce fut l'"Enclume" de l'_Arcadia _(8)...  
>" ... qui m'a sauvé la vie à la troisième"<p>

Hortica reprit sa marche.

" L'existence vous réserve parfois de curieuse ironie "!

.

Après un dernier salut, le groupe se sépara.

Restée seule avec Midori et Diana, Hortica demanda à la première:

- Midori ! Qui est ce Marlborough dont parlait la Reine ?... Pour Pyrrhus je sais... mais l'autre?

- C'était un général Terrien du clan des buveurs-d'eau-chaude, qui, lors d'une bataille contre le clan des mangeurs-d'escargots, avait emporté la victoire en perdant trois fois plus de soldats que son adversaire (9)...

.

- ... ce qui avait fait dire à celui-ci, le duc de Villars, dans une lettre à son roi: " _Si Dieu nous fait la grâce de perdre encore une bataille comme celle-ci, Votre Majesté peut compter que ses ennemis sont détruits _"... et bien nous, on est dans la situation de Villars !.. Ironisa Alcor en clignant de l'oeil.

Au poste de pilotage du _Cosmorak_, Vénusia sourit tristement : elle en savait gré à son ami d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.. mais leur situation n'en restait pas moins critique:

- Il va nous falloir prendre une décision : toujours pas de trace des _SSX_ ou d'Actarus et sans les deux autres modules (du _Cosmorak_) impossible de nous téléporter... si nous continuons ainsi nous serons à court de vivre avant même d'avoir fait le quart du trajet.

Elle pesta silencieusement contre sa radio, obstinément muette - la jeune femme ignorait que l'antenne en avait été endommagée par les tirs des chasseurs Sylvidres.

- On pourrait faire demi-tour et essayer de rejoindre une poche de résistance sur Euphor.. proposa Alcor. - .. mais, cette fois-ci, il nous sera difficile de passer à travers les mailles du filet!

Vénusia pianota sur un clavier et l'écran afficha les coordonnées des planètes habitées les plus proches.

Il se pencha par dessus son épaule et fit la moue:

- Pour Rubis (10) c'est ric-rac : on n'aurait plus que la peau sur les os à l'arrivée et les autres c'est pas mieux ou pire..  
>- Concordia (11) est à notre portée !<br>- Ah oui, tu a raison!.

.

Réglé sur les nouvelles coordonnées, l'astronef changea automatiquement de cap.

- Tu es fatiguée Vénusia .. Tu veux je te relaie à nouveau ?

Elle accepta et alla s'allonger sur un lit de fortune, qu'ils avaient aménagé, tant bien que mal, dans le compartiment arrière. Vingt minutes plus tard elle s'endormait.  
>Resté seul aux commandes, Alcor décida pour passer le temps, de visionner les vidéos des combats.<p>

.

.

Quand Vénusia se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle le trouva en train de se repasser pour la énième fois le film de son combat contre l'antérak 132 - dont une copie avait été sauvegardée sur le magnétoscope de sa capsule de sauvetage.

Stylo à la main, il reconstituait sur un bloc-notes les trajectoires des deux vaisseaux, agrémentant ses dessins de formules mathématiques et d'observations diverses.

- Tu devrais arrêter de ressasser ce combat ! dit-elle dans un petit rire. - Le stress va te rendre boulimique et après on n'aura plus assez à mangé ! Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules. - .. et puis, que diable... tu as sauvé l'_Arcadia_ !

Alcor se gratta machinalement la tête.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?.. En percutant le dôme de l'ordinateur, l'antérak aurait fait du dégât... mais pas à ce point!

- Si son ordinateur central avait été détruit, comment l'_Arcadia_ aurait-il fait pour se défendre !.? .. Et Eméraldas ! Qui lui serait venu en aide, si le vaisseau de son ami avait été transformé en épave !.?  
>... En t'abattant, ton adversaire n'a décroché qu'un lot de consolation !<p>

- Tu as raison, ma vieille !

Il s'étira puis se leva pour aller chercher à manger dans le compartiment arrière.

Vénusia jeta alors un oeil aux croquis.

" Sapristi !.. Il est parvenu à faire mouche sur cet angle ! Et à cette vitesse !.? "

Elle prit le bloc-notes et examina attentivement les évolutions des deux adversaires.

" Ce pilote Végien est d'une dextérité peu commune ! Il faudra se méfier à l'avenir ! "

- Toi, alors ! fit Alcor, moqueur, un plateau repas à la main. - Tu me dis de ne pas ressasser ce combat ! mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné... Tu t'y plonges dedans!

Prenant un air de gamine prise en faute, elle se mit à rire... bien vite imitée par son ami... et c'est détendus qu'ils commencèrent à manger.

.

Alors qu'il se servait un verre, Venusia, intriguée, lui désigna l'extérieur :

- Alcor ! à ton avis, à quoi correspondent ces trois lueurs ?

Surpris, il regarda dans la direction indiquée : elles étaient légèrement sur la droite de leur axe de vol et formaient un triangle.  
>Scrutant avec attention, il s'aperçut que celle du dessus était beaucoup plus grosse.<p>

- Ce sont des flammes de réacteurs!

Il se remit aussitôt aux commandes et déconnecta le pilote automatique.

- Attention ! C'est peut-être l'ennemi! fit Vénusia.  
>- Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait déjà canardés !<br>- Méfie-toi quand même : l'_Arcadia_ a des moteurs ioniques, or je ne vois de bleu nulle part !

Alcor alluma le radar qui lui révéla qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul écho.  
>Après un moment hésitation, ils poursuivirent leur approche du mystérieux vaisseau.<p>

.

Bientôt les détails de la poupe commencèrent à leur apparaître : tout d'abord un empennage en étoile à trois branches, encadrant une tuyère cylindrique.  
>Alcor tira doucement sur les manches pour survoler le pont, où nos amis se retrouvèrent soudain face aux canons d'une imposante tourelle triple.<br>D'un violent coup de palonnier, Alcor esquiva l'obstacle par le côté.

Continuant sur sa lancée, le _Cosmorak_ longea des superstructures couvertes d'impacts et hérissées d'une DCA puissante mais en partie détruite.

- Il en a vu de dures... il est troué comme une passoire!... Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
>- Non rien.. Pas une lumière ! .. Pas un signe de vie !<p>

Après avoir dépassé deux autres tourelles triples, ils arrivèrent en vue de la proue, complètement enfoncée.

- Alcor ! j'ai la berlue !  
>- Quoi !.?<br>- Là, sur la coque ! J'ai vu des inscriptions ... en Kanji !.!.!

.

* * *

><p>(1) Identique à celui que pilotait la terrible Végienne qui avait essayé de se faire passer pour la mère d'Actarus, dans l'épisode n°32 : "La reine fantôme".<p>

(2) Goldorak, ep.27.

(3) Goldorak, ep.10.

(4) Albator 78, ep.10 & 12 et La Sorcière Rouge, ch.8 & 12

(5) **R**adar **W**arning **R**eceiver : système d'alerte radars.

(6) La sorcière Rouge, ch.12.

(7) Albator 78, ep.10.

(8) Albator 78, ep.12. - Nota : Dans le dessin animé il s'agissait en fait de l'_Arcadia_ "bleu" ( l'_Atlantis_ en vf ) mais dans le cadre du passé remanier de cette histoire, j'ai décidé de faire comme si Albator avait utilisé les deux versions lors de la guerre contre les Sylvidres.

(9) A la bataille du Malplaquet, en 1709. - Ce qui inspirera la chanson : "Malborough s'en va en guerre, miroton mironton, mirontaine... Malborough s'en va en guerre quand est-ce qu'il reviendra….. Il reviendra à Paques.. "

(10) Goldorak, ep.72.

(11) Goldorak, ep.9.


	18. A&C Chapter 18

.

CHAPITRE XVIII

.

.

.

_Actarus - après s'être laissé dériver avec ses équipières pendant presque trois heures, le temps de voir disparaître les derniers signaux hostiles sur le RWR de _Goldorak_ - appela sa soucoupe porteuse.  
><em>_Peu après, celle-ci vint les récupérer sur le débris où ils s'étaient cachés après l'attaque du _Docrass._ Une fois arrimés, ils se téléportèrent vers Euphor._

_Constatant la fin de la bataille et l'absence de leurs amis, ils repartirent immédiatement vers la Terre._

_._

_._

_**Quelques heures plus tard**__._

_Pour tromper la vigilance du piquet radar Illumidas _(1)_ - toujours à l'affût à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la Terre - Actarus fit son approche par la face opposée, se masquant ainsi au faisceau détecteur du destroyer.  
><em>_Volant à très basse altitude, il régla sa vitesse de façon à arriver en vue des côtes japonaises à la nuit tombée._

_Toujours à basse altitude, il survola alors Honsh__ū en calan__t__ son allure sur celle de la circulation automobile et des trains._

_- Pourquoi volez-vous aussi lentement, Prince ? demanda Cygna, de__puis__ la banquette arri__ère.  
><em>_- Pour renvoyer au radar qui nous "illumine", le même écho doppler _(2)_ que les véhicules terrestres ! _

_Un nouveau coup d'oeil au RWR lui confirma qu'aucune conduite de tirs ne s'était verrouillée sur _Goldorak_ : le vaisseau ennemi ne l'avait toujours pas détecté.  
><em>_Par précaution, il décida de rejoindre le Centre par la route n°4 _(3) _: l'activité volcanique du _Val d'Enfer_, bien que faible, suffirait à brouiller d'éventuels capteurs infrarouges._

_Arrivé à la verticale du cratère - qui laissait deviner sa présence par les lueurs des coulées résiduelles - Actarus __y __piqua sans hésiter... provoquant la frayeur des Sylvidres !  
><em>_Au flanc d'une paroi, un rectangle de lumière apparut. Le robot s'y engouffra et déboula dans un long tunnel cylindrique.  
><em>_Cygna et Rubia, un moment soulagées, prirent à nouveau peur en voyant défiler des lacs de lave sous leurs pieds, à chaque fois que Goldorak passait dans une section transparente._

_Au bout d'un trajet qui dura une trentaine de secondes - mais qui parut bien plus à nos femmes plantes - l'astronef déboucha dans la salle de la plate-forme tournante avant de s'immobiliser sur cette dernière.  
><em>_Dans un ronron de moteur, la plate-forme s'éleva jusqu'à l'étage supérieur._

_._

_La première chose que remarqua Actarus en retrouvant son hangar, c'est le Spacewolf, ancien modèle, garé le long d'un mur. Un Spacewolf qui se singularisait par sa livrée noire, rehaussée de parement rouge et de têtes de mort blanches, ainsi que par ses deux canons en gondoles sous les ailes. _(4)

_- Le "kanonenvogel" du Capitaine !.!.! Firent les Sylvidres, soulagées._

_Au pied du SW-190G2, Albator, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, leur adressait son salut militaire caractéristique.  
><em>_A ses cotés, se tenaient le Pr Procyon, Mr Oyama, Argoli, Capella et une poignée de techniciens du Centre._

.

.

**Deux jours plus tard, dans une région montagneuse d'Euphor.**

Une à une, les navettes, couvertes de stigmates des combats, descendirent lentement dans le puits de mine.  
>Arrivées au fond, elles se répartirent dans les galeries et atterrirent.<br>D'une "ex-Végienne" à double dérive et col de cygne (5), une brune coiffée à la Jeanne d'Arc en jaillit et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Après un bref échange avec son mécanicien puis avec les autres pilotes, Quorra (6) s'enfonça dans la galerie.

.

Après avoir toqué vainement à une vielle porte branlante, elle interpella un soldat qui passait dans le couloir :

- Sergent !.. Le colonel n'est pas dans son bureau ?  
>- Non, Major ! répondit l'autre en saluant. - Le colonel est dans la salle de briefing, occupé à superviser le montage des films de combats.<p>

Quorra le remercia et s'y rendit.

.

Elle y trouva Dillinger (7) se repassant l'affrontement entre l'_Arcadia_ et l'_Hydargos_. Plus précisément, le moment où la proue du cuirassé pirate défonçait le bordé de la soucoupe Végienne.

- Stop ! dit-il au monteur. - Coupe ici et colle le plan avec le borgne debout à sa passerelle et la Princesse à ses cotés.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Quorra.

" Humm ! Vous enjolivez, colonel... mais vous avez raison : on ne remonte pas le moral des troupes avec des vues d'infirmerie ! "

Elle se rembrunit.

" .. surtout quand celle qui est devenue l'héroïne de notre armée s'y trouve sous perfusion et oxygène !"

Remarquant enfin la présence de son adjointe, Dillinger lui lança un désinvolte :

- Alors Major ! Vous me rapportez des "scalps"?

La cheffe d'escadrille se força à sourire et lui tendit son syPhone où s'affichait la photo d'un "zoness" en flamme, sur une piste.

- Un croiseur Sylvidre, surpris sur l'astroport de Grendizer... Probablement un éclopé de la bataille de l'autre jour.

L'officier siffla :

- Joli trophée, bravo ! .. C'est le deuxième de cette importance pour votre escadrille, avec celui de Minos !  
>- Merci colonel ! mais ils doivent beaucoup aux missiles Sigma (8) de nos amis Terriens !<p>

Il hocha la tête, puis demanda :

- Des pertes ?  
>- Une navette, dont nous avons récupéré l'équipage !<br>- Ah ! La DCA ? La chasse ?  
>- Un antérak ... Un "Type-159"<em>Daki Daki <em>(9), qui nous est tombé dessus à l'improviste... mais il a vite rompu le combat quand nous lui avons explosé un bras en retour !

- Ah! ah ah!... courageux, mais pas téméraire, railla-t-il... Il frappa dans ses mains. - Je propose que nous allions arroser ça dans mon bureau ! (au technicien).. Caporal ! prenez une demi-heure de pause.

.

.

Après avoir farfouillé quelques minutes, Dillinger tira d'une cantine une bouteille et remplit généreusement le verre de son adjointe.

- Autre bonne nouvelle : notre chère Eméraldas est sortie du coma !  
>- Ho !<br>- Oui ! Aphélia m'a envoyé un message pendant que vous étiez en vol.  
>- .. et elle a !.? dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.<br>- Oui, elle a toute sa tête .. Aucun trouble ! aucune séquelle ! conclut-il, la mine réjouie, en levant son verre.

Quorra en fit de même et trinqua avec lui au prompt rétablissement de leur amie.  
>Suivirent des toasts en l'honneur de leur souverain et de sa soeur, de leur planète, du capitaine Albator et de son équipage, ainsi que de tous ceux participant à la lutte.<p>

Quand vint le tour des Terriens de la _Patrouille des Aigles_, il y eut un froid.

- Comme à chaque mission.. Expliqua Quorra. - .. j'ai gardé une radio ouverte sur leur fréquence de détresse et une autre sur celle des balises de leurs capsules.. mais sans résultat; aucun signe d'Alcor et Vénusia !

Dillinger reposa son verre.

- On garde un blackout complet sur cette disparition : les Euphoriens doivent continuer à ignorer.

L'ajointe fit la grimace :

- C'est risqué !.. risqué pour eux s'ils se trouvent sur Euphor : ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle notre langue !  
>... Malgré leur couleur de peau et leurs oreilles rondes, ils peuvent être pris pour des Végiens par la population et cela pourrait mal se terminer pour eux !<p>

- J'en suis bien conscient major, mais tout leur dire, ce serait écorner le mythe d'invincibilité de la Patrouille des Aigles; or c'est ce mythe qui nous aide à garder le moral et à tenir, malgré les revers !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit et finalement elle acquiesça tristement de la tête.

.

.

**A plusieurs millions de kilomètres de là.**

- Tu n'as pas rêvé : c'est bien un Kanji ! dit Alcor, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux en découvrant l'idéogramme dans la lumière des phares du _Cosmorak_.

D'une action sur la commande, il orienta le faisceau sur la gauche, révélant le fragment d'un autre, au trois-quarts recouvert par une tôle retroussée.

- Mouai ! c'est pas avec ce qui reste qu'on apprendra le nom de ce mystérieux compatriote. dit-il après avoir balayé, en vain, dans l'autre sens.

Remettant en marche, il plongea sous la quille du cuirassé - qui, imperturbable, continuait sa route - et remonta sur le flanc opposé dans l'espoir de trouver l'inscription jumelle; mais déception : les dommages y étaient beaucoup plus étendus et avaient complètement englouti les kanjis.  
>Alcor repassa au-dessus du pont et pointa le nez de son engin sur la tour de commandement. Sous la lumière crue des projecteurs, la passerelle de navigation s'illumina... révélant un corps affalé sur une console.<p>

Les deux _Aigles_ se regardèrent en silence.  
>Après une brève hésitation, Alcor décida :<p>

- Je vais faire une sortie !  
>- Tu as raison : il y a peut-être des survivants... je t'accompagne !<p>

Alcor posa l'astronef sur la deuxième tourelle avant d'aller s'équiper avec Vénusia.

.

Une fois la pression à zéro, nos amis ouvrirent la porte du sas.  
>Sortant de dessous la nacelle de pilotage, ils se glissèrent entre les deux fuselages avant de foncer vers leur but, d'une "nage" énergique (leurs scaphandres étant identiques à celui utilisé par Flaia, lors du sauvetage de Tetsurô).<p>

Arrivés à la tour, ils se mirent en quête d'une issue.

- Là ! .. un sas ! fit la voix de Vénusia.

.

.

Allumant sa lampe, Alcor balaya le couloir obscur où ils avaient atterri.

- La pression est faible... mais acceptable et l'air.. respirable ! dit Vénusia, un boîtier à la main. - ... mais la température n'est que de 19° en-dessous de zéro.

Gardant prudemment leurs visières baissées, ils prirent la direction qui semblait être celle de la passerelle.

.

Éclairée par Alcor, Vénusia se pencha sur le corps en uniforme blanc, à col et parements rouges. Après un bref examen, elle se tourna vers son équipier et secoua tristement la tête.  
>Alcor approcha sa lampe du visage du mort, un homme aux cheveux bruns couverts de givre.<p>

- Je lui donne à peine vingt.. vingt et un ans. dit Vénusia.

Alcor voulut alors le retirer de la console de commande, pour l'allonger sur un siège, mais il sentit une résistance. Vénusia l'arrêta d'un geste et lui désigna une silhouette recroquevillée, juste à leurs pieds.  
>Le faisceau de la lampe révéla le corps d'une jeune femme blonde, en combinaison jaune, la main encore serrée dans celle de son compagnon.<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) Ch.12.<p>

(2) quand un avion (ou autre aéronef) vole à très basse altitude, il devient difficilement détectable à un intercepteur volant plus haut, car son écho se confond avec celui du sol.  
>Pour contourner le problème, les radars aéroportés utilisent alors les ondes doppler, ce qui leur permet de faire la distinction entre les échos "fixes" (le sol) et les échos "mobiles".<p>

(3) Voir Goldorak ep.35 "Le premier raid" où cette route est utilisé pour la première fois.

Nota : l'_Alcorak_ y fait aussi sa première apparition.

(4) Pour cette version du Spacewolf, je me suis inspiré du Space Wolf SW-190 _Harlock Custom_, de Hasegawa (maquette au 1/72).

(5) Navettes du second modèle (Bi-dérive, avec une double sortie de réacteurs, deux lances missiles à l'avant et un canon laser, installés au sommet d'un long cou). Visible à partir des ep.53 à 74, de Goldorak.

(6) "La Bataille pour Euphor" ch.8, 11 & 13 ; "La sorcière Rouge" ch.11 & 13 et "Aigle & Corneille" ch.2 & 8.

(7) "La Bataille pour Euphor" ch.8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 & 16 ; "La sorcière Rouge" ch.11, 12, 13, 14, 15 & 16 et "Aigle & Corneille" ch.2 & 8.

(8) Le **Sigma** est un missile perforant en forme de vrilles, tiré de l'extrémité des ailes du _Fossoirak_.  
>Phénicia en avait emporté les plans avec elle, lors de son départ vers Euphor et en avait fait fabriquer des copies sur place pour en équiper l'armée Euphorienne.<p>

(9) Un Robot de forme humanoïde à tête de dragon, identique au golgoth 59 Daki Daki, visible dans l'ép.59 de Goldorak - voir aussi ch.8 & 14.


	19. A&C Chapter 19

.

CHAPITRE XIX

**.**

**.**

**.**

Après quelques tâtonnements, l'éclairage de la passerelle fut rétabli, révélant les dommages de combat d'une partie des appareillages, et, la présence d'un troisième corps, allongé à même le sol : celui d'un officier d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et favoris proéminents, vêtu d'un vareuse bleue à large col rouge.

— Le commandant...

Poursuivant leur exploration, nos amis gagnèrent la passerelle inférieure (dite de l''amiral' ) puis le château central, trouvant de nombreux autres corps, y compris à l'infirmerie, sous le pont principal.

— C'est pas vrai... même le toubib y est resté ! se désola Alcor, en découvrant le praticien tué sous les débris de sa table d'opération.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Continuant leur descente, et, après avoir suivi et traversé nombre de couloirs et de compartiments ravagés par les incendies et les explosions, ils arrivèrent à la salle des machines . A l'intérieur, l'énorme cylindre du moteur principal, tournait au ralenti. A la vue des cadavres carbonisés des mécaniciens, Vénusia eut une sorte de hoquet avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Quand Alcor la rattrapa dans l'une des coursives, il la trouva, à genoux et casque ôté, en train de vomir dans un seau, malgré la température sibérienne. Se retenant à grand peine pour ne pas faire pareil, il attendit qu'elle eut fini, avant de l'aider à remettre son casque.

— Merci Alcor... ça ira maintenant.

Ce dernier la pressa malgré tout de retourner sur la passerelle, ce qu'elle fini par accepter de faire. Resté seul, il poursuivit l'exploration du cuirassé.

**.**

**.**

Quand il revint à la passerelle, une heure plus tard, il trouva Vénusia, vêtue de ses seuls collants et sous-vêtements immaculés, priant pour le repos de l'équipage du cuirassé. Sans un mot, il se joignit à elle.

**.**

. — Tu peux abandonner ton scaphandre, expliqua Vénusia, en ré-enfilant sa combinaison de vol : - j'ai réussi à remettre le chauffage et à rétablir une pression correcte...

Un fois changé à son tour, Alcor fit son rapport.

— ... et partout je n'ai trouvé que des morts... y compris dans la tourelle d'un bombardier, garé dans le hangar aux astronefs, conclut-il, amer.

Après un long silence, Vénusia prit la parole :

— Mais d'où peuvent bien venir ces malheureux ? pas de notre époque...  
>— Je n'en ai aucune idée...<p>

Réfléchissant, il hasarda :

**...** c'est peut-être les renforts qu'attendait le capitaine Albator, et ils auront croisé la route des escadres lancées à ses trousses ?

— Tu as probablement raison... elle ajouta : nous n'avons plus rien à faire à bord, Il est temps de regagner le _Cosmorak_.  
>— Plus rien à faire à bord !... Bien au contraire : c'est nous qui allons amener ce vaisseau sur Terre.<br>— !.?.. Tu.. Tu parles sérieusement ?

— Oui : il représente une chance d'augmenter nos forces, qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer.  
>— Et mon <em>Cosmorak<em> ?  
>— On l'amarrera sur le pont.<p>

Vénusia embrassa du regard l'ensemble de la passerelle :

— Ça risque de nous prendre des jours pour remettre tout ça en marche... mais tu as raison : cela vaut la peine d'essayer.  
>— Bien, alors... au travail !<p>

Alcor jeta, alors, un dernier regard aux trois corps : " C'est votre tombeau et pourtant nous allons vous le prendre... j'espère que vous nous le pardonnerez ".

**.**

**.**

Alcor recontrôla une dernière fois les données du système de navigation avant d'aller s'asseoir au poste de pilotage du cuirassé. Maintenant, ils allaient voir si les trois jours d'efforts, passés à remette en état le système de téléportation, seraient couronnés de succès.

Il donna le signal du départ à Vénusia, installée à la place des mécaniciens navigants, mais celle-ci resta sans réaction !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Vénusia !.? Lance le ' warp' !

Toujours pas de réaction.  
>Il se leva et alla la voir.<p>

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Alcor posa la main sur son épaule, mais la jeune femme, comme prostrée, ne bougea pas.

Il insista :

— Tous les circuits fonctionnent et on a suivi scrupuleusement les indications du manuel ; il n'y a donc pas de raison que la téléportation se passe mal !

— Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur ! répondit, Vénusia, d'une voix éteinte... La mort de tous ces pauvres gens me hante et j'appréhende de trouver la même chose à bord des vaisseaux de nos amis...

Alcor accusa le coup : la découverte des corps l'avait tout autant affecté, mais il se ressaisit et se força à sourire :

— Ça on n'en sait rien tant qu'on ne sera pas rentré ... et puis, en ce moment, c'est peut-être eux qui angoissent à notre sujet...

Elle se détendit un peu :

— Tu as raison !

**.**

Alcor de retour à son siège, Vénusia actionna une série de basculeurs, ce qui eut pour effet de dévier presque toute l'énergie vers le moteur à ondulation (ainsi désigné dans le manuel).

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle annonça :

. — Moteur : prêt... Centrales inertielles : correctes sur les trois axes... A toi les commandes !

Alcor posa la main sur une manette à sa gauche et attendit, les yeux rivés sur un écran rectangulaire divisé par une série de lignes verticales. Au milieu de l'écran, couraient sept lignes horizontales parallèles, qui, dans une petite zone sur la droite, se rejoignaient en un point, avant de s'écarter de nouveau. Ce point de convergence se déplaçait lentement vers le centre de l'écran, où une petite lumière montait et descendait sans interruption.

Une grosse goutte coula sur son front : " surtout ne pas louper mon coup ! "

Quand il vit les lignes commencer à se courber dans la zone de la lumière, il abaissa la manette d'un cran :

— Mise en route !

Quand la lumière passa pile dans le point de convergence, il tira le dernier cran !

— ' Warp' !

Tout devient sépia, puis blanc, tandis que nos deux Aigles sombraient dans une torpeur irrépressible. La silhouette du cuirassé se tinta de bleu, puis de bandes blanches, avant de s'effacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Mon chéri, enfin !_

_Alcor n'en crut pas ses yeux : Phénicia flottait devant lui, dans le vide spatial !... avec, à ses cotés, Tochiro,__tel qu'il avait été, avant de n'être plus qu'un fantôme dans un ordinateur _(1)_. Aucun des deux ne portait de scaphandre, ce qui semblait nullement les incommoder._

_Le petit ingénieur lui adressa à son tour la parole :_

— _Alcor, allez nous attendre avec Vénusia, aux abords de Titan..._

**.**

— Alcor !.. Alcor ! réveille-toi !

Sentant la main de Vénusia sur son épaule, il reprit conscience. La première chose qui attira son attention, ce fut le violent martelage qui résonnait dans toute la passerelle.

— Ah, Vénusia.. dit-il en voyant le visage, encore flou, de son équipière, penchée sur lui... c'est quoi ce tintamarre... y'a d'la grêle ?

Elle pouffa de rire :

— C'est presque ça...

Elle lui désigna les vitres contre lesquelles s'écrasait et explosait une multitude de petit projectiles, obscurcissant toute vue extérieure.

**...** on s'est satellisé en plein dans les anneaux de Saturne... Ce que tu entends, ce sont des cristaux de glace et de la roche.

**.**

La jeune femme attendit que son ami ait fini de se réveiller avant de retourner à son poste de commande. Après quelques manipulations, elle lui confirma que les systèmes de commande, propulsion et navigation, étaient toujours opérationnels.

— C'est parfait, dans ce cas : cap sur Titan.

Devant la surprise de Vénusia, il en expliqua la raison.

— ... Ils arriveraient donc à combiner leurs pouvoirs (2), dit-elle, joyeuse - C'est merveilleux, ça veut dire qu'ils sont sains et saufs.

**.**

**.**

Moteurs auxiliaires allumés, le vaisseau émergea des anneaux. Saturne leur apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur.

— Quelle belle planète ! dit Vénusia.

Alcor approuva d'un sourire. Il activa le Moteur à ondulation et le poussa à mi-régime : le cuirassé prit de l'altitude et s'éloigna sur une trajectoire en parabole, qui l'amena à contresens de l'orbite de Titan.

**.**

Après quelques heures, le plus gros satellite de Saturne apparut au radar... indiquant qu'il était temps de freiner.

— Vénusia, retournement dans : 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Top !

Réduisant les trois moteurs, il activa les RCS. Sous la poussée des fusées latérales, le lourd vaisseau pivota de 180° sur son axe de vol.

— Freinage dans : 3... 2... 1... Top !

Il remit la puissance.

— Outch ! fit Vénusia, écrasée contre son siège par la décélération.

Comme son équipier, elle sentit le sang refluer à la tête et tout devint rougeâtre autour d'elle.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, Alcor réduisit de nouveau les gaz, et, d'une nouvelle action sur les fusées directionnelles, réorienta la proue vers l'avant. Arrivé en vue de Titan, le cuirassé se laissa capturer par l'attraction et commença à tourner autour.

**.**

Quelques révolutions plus tard, une comète apparut. Au début, Alcor et Vénusia n'y prêtèrent guère d'attention, mais tout changea quand, arrivé au voisinage de la lune géante, l'aérolite cessa de briller, puis se sépara en huit, dévoilant la base spatiale qui y était dissimulée (3).

À peine revenus de leur surprise, ils entendirent dans leurs têtes, Tochiro leur demandant d'y atterrir.

À petite vitesse, ils s'approchèrent de l'imposante forteresse, composée de trois structures lenticulaires superposées, de trois kilomètres de diamètre chacune. Sur celle du dessus s'étalait un _SSX II_ en caractères rouges.

**Dans le dock principal de la station...**

— Ce vaisseau... il me rappelle le vieux cuirassé de la mer des Sargasses !.? dit une blonde en combinaison rouge et noire, qui se remémorait l'une des épaves 'ressuscitée' que leur avait opposée, jadis, la Sylvidre du 'Dôme du temps' (4).

— Le _Musashi_ !.? répondit Mima. - ... oui, oui, tu as raison... c'est troublant...

Alors que le vaisseau descendait lentement dans le sas, Nausicaa ajouta, pensive :

— Une telle ressemblance ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard... celui qui l'a dessiné est forcément Terrien.

**.**

**A bord du vaisseau en approche.**

— Ils sont tous là !

En bas, sur leur droite : l'_Arcadia_ et le Q_ueen Eméraldas_, entourés de grues et sur lesquels s'affairait une nuée de robots mécaniciens. Sur leur gauche : _Goldorak_ et la vieille navette, voisinant avec plusieurs escadrilles d'aviscoupes, spacewolfs et cosmowings … Une centaine de mètres plus loin, un cuirassé... qui fit immédiatement tiquer Alcor :

" On dirait le vaisseau dans mon rêve !? "

« Alcor, vous déviez... revenez sur la droite ! » le rappela à l'ordre Albator à la radio.(5)

Se ressaisissant, il braqua les commandes dans le sens opposé et bientôt ils atterrirent en douceur sur un berceau (dont les supports s'étaient automatiquement adaptés à la forme du nouveau venu).

**.**

**.**

À peine nos amis étaient-ils descendus de la passerelle, qu'une joyeuse bande se jeta sur Alcor. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, il se sentit partir dans les airs et rebondir comme un yoyo, sous les acclamations des pirates reconnaissants.

— Pour un Grand-entre-les-Grands... Hip, hip, hip !  
>—... hourra !<br>— Hip, hip, hip !  
>— ... hourra !.!.!<br>— Hip, hip, hip !  
>— Actarus.. au secouuuurs !<p>

Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé pour prêter attention à cette supplique (qui n'en était pas vraiment une) : Vénusia, faisant fi de toute retenue, s'était jetée sur lui et l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces. Le Prince passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui relâcha son étreinte, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et leva la tête. Après une brève hésitation, Actarus l'embrassa avec fougue.

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Vénusia : " Enfin ! "

Quelques pas en retrait, Albator, bras croisés, les regardait, un soupçon de sourire aux lèvres, en compagnie d'un jeune homme à la tignasse aussi fournie que lui.

**.**

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi soudés, plusieurs secondes, avant de s'écarter à regret. Ils se regardèrent alors longuement, avant d'être tirés de leur rêverie par de nouvelles clameurs : après les hommes, Alcor se trouva prisonnier du cercle des femmes de l'équipage, qui se jetèrent sur lui pour l'embrasser - Phénicia observait la scène avec une expression, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

— Ah, ah, ah, ria Actarus. - Alcor s'est fait complètement adopter...

— Hum ! il n'est pas le seul... répliqua malicieusement Vénusia, en fixant ostensiblement l'uniforme rouge, au col orné des chiffres '99' et tibias entrecroisés, que portait à présent son Prince.

Elle lui remit en place le foulard qui dépassait et lui reboutonna son col.

**...** Tu as fière allure !

— Merci ! c'est le capitaine Albator qui m'a dépanné avec son ancienne tenue militaire (6).  
>— Ah ! Tu n'avais pas pris de rechange au ranch ?<br>— Il aurait fallu le pouvoir : je te rappelle que ton père en avait distribué une partie à des musées... Quant au reste, il a été revendu en douce par Banta.

— Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. - La fripouille ! Le voleur ! .. Il va m'entendre au retour..  
>— Du calme ! .. de toute façon il n'a toujours pas réapparu (il s'assombrit) et je ne sais pas si on le reverra un jour...<br>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Hilde, la Sylvidre que mon père gardait en chambre froide (7), a elle aussi disparu...

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Voir : Albator 84, ep.21 « L'ordinateur » ainsi que le premier film de Galaxy Express 999.<p>

(2) Comme Tochiro (depuis sa mort 'physique'), Phénicia a des pouvoirs télépathiques, toutefois contrairement à celui ci, elle ne peut pas les contrôler (tout comme ses dons de prédiction) - voir Goldorak, ep.50 « L'aigle à quatre têtes ».

(3) Albator 84, ep.6 « L'Oasis de l'Espace ».

(4) Albator 78, ep.13 « Une micro poussière de temps ».

(5) Une fois le vaisseau d'Alcor et Vénusia à l'intérieur de la station spatial, il n'y aucun risque à communiquer avec eux par radio, car les parois métallique du hangar empêche toute propagation des ondes radioélectrique vers l'extérieur – c'est l'effet 'cage de Faraday'.

(6) Voir le film : 'Albator 84 - L'Atlantis de ma jeunesse' (Waga seishun no Arcadia / Arcadia of my Youth).

(7) Aigles & Corneille, ch.7.


	20. A&C Chapter 20

Merci à SWEETCANDY37, qui, en plus son travail de correction, a fait des améliorations sur le texte de ce chapitres.

.

CHAPITRE XX

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Schlachtschiff **_**Arcadia**_**, cabine du capitaine.**

Albator déboucha une dizaine de ses meilleures bouteilles. Alcor et Vénusia, qui pénétraient pour la première fois dans l'antre du capitaine si discret, étaient impressionnés :

" Elle est à l'image du propriétaire ".  
>" Manquerait plus que Rackham le Rouge ou Errol Flynn ".<p>

Toutefois, point de rhum dans les verres que Mima leur tendit... mais du Pomerol et du Barolo ...

**.**

Le service achevé, le chef des 'SSX' fit les présentations pour ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas encore :

— ... et voici Nausicaa Valence, la capitaine du _Minotaur_ et mon ancienne seconde... et Ramis, son mari et premier lieutenant... lui aussi un ancien de l'_Arcadia_.

Le jeune couple échangea de chaleureuses poignées de mains avec les Terriens de la Patrouille des Aigles, avant de les congratuler, et tout particulièrement Alcor pour son intervention salvatrice :

— ... et vous êtes un tireur comme il y en a peu..  
>— ... doublé d'un pilote d'exception !<br>— Merci ! Répondit ce dernier, mi-flatté, mi-embarrassé, en se grattant la tête : - .. mais le 'pilote d'exception' s'est aussi fait descendre en trois coups de cuillère à pot...

— On s'en moque !.. Nous, tout ce qu'on voit, c'est que vous avez sauvé l'_Arcadia_.

Ils lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule avant de lever leurs verres à sa santé, imités par le reste des invités.

**.**

— Ces vins sont délicieux, dit Nausicaa en terminant sa coupe avec gourmandise.  
>— Oui, approuva son mari - cela tient même du prodige quand on songe au cloaque qu'était encore la Terre, il y a peu... Tadashi a fait des miracles avec sa boule de feu.<p>

— !.?... mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Alcor, intrigué.

Le jeune couple se regarda.

— C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas pu connaître, reprit la blonde officier ... et bien, à notre époque, à un moment donné, la Terre n'a été plus qu'une immense poubelle, aux sols saturés de produits chimiques... au point qu'il n'était presque plus possible de consommer ce qui y poussait...

Devant les mines effarées des quatre Aigles, les autres pirates confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**...** mais bon, ce n'est maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir : depuis, elle est redevenue presque aussi belle et saine qu'avant l'ère industrielle...

— !.? ... et par quel miracle ?  
>— Celui d'une divinité qui nous a fait un merveilleux cadeau : une sphère d'énergie capable de tout régénérer ou de tout détruire.<br>— La 'Boule de feu' ?

— Oui, après l'avoir reçue des mains de la Déesse dorée, le Capitaine l'avait confié à notre ami Tadashi... (1)  
>— ... qui en a fait bon usage, comme vous avez pu le goûter, compléta Ramis, dans un clin d'œil.<p>

— À ce propos, où est-il ? demanda Nausicaa, en regardant autour d'elle ... il était pourtant invité... et je ne vois pas non plus Tetsurô ? Ajouta-t-elle en apercevant Flaia, sans son fiancé.  
>— Ils boudent tout les deux dans leurs cabines, dit Mima, en lui tendant le plateau.<br>— !.?.. Pourquoi ? (elle échangea son verre vide contre un plein).

— Tadashi en veut toujours à Albator de ne pas l'avoir laissé courser Tori-San... Il dit qu'il aurait pu le rattraper à temps et que le Capitaine est responsable de sa mort... et Tetsurô est du même avis..  
>— Les imbéciles ! .. Ils auraient préféré quoi : que le Capitaine donne la priorité aux animaux aux dépens des êtres humains ?<p>

— Il ne faut pas trop leur en vouloir : ils aimaient beaucoup cet oiseau, dit Mima, tristement.

La femme officier faillit lui répliquer vertement qu'Albator y tenait encore bien plus, mais se retint en se rappelant que Tori-San avait été l'animal de compagnie de la petite soeur de Zoll et qu'avec sa mort, la blonde humanoïde perdait le dernier souvenir qu'il lui restait de son fiancé disparu (2).

Pour dissiper la tension, Ramis tenta de relancer la discussion sur la Boule de feu :

— … revers de la médaille, ça a rendu d'un coup la Terre particulièrement attractive pour les Sylvidres ... et celles qui y étaient resté et qui avaient périclité à cause de la pollution, ont pu renaître et proliférer comme des orties...

— MERCI POUR LA COMPARAISON ! ... c'est vraiment très gentil ! cria Cygna.

De rage, la Sylvidre à veste rouge écrasa sa coupe sur le sol, avant de quitter avec ostentation la cabine.

— Ce Garçon est aussi gaffeur qu'Alcor, persifla Actarus, en jetant un regard complice à Albator : ils feront une belle paire ensemble...

Un sourire fleurit brièvement sur les lèvres du Capitaine alors que l'affable Rubia quittait à son tour la cabine pour tenter de raisonner sa compatriote.

**.**

— Princesse, je peux vous emprunter Alcor ? demanda Albator, alors que le vin d'honneur tirait à sa fin.  
>— Vous aussi !? Pouffa de rire l'Euphorienne - OK, mais vous me le ramenez ... j'y tiens !<p>

Un léger sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres du Capitaine, qui entraîna alors le pilote à sa suite.

**.**

Dans le couloir menant à la sortie, Albator questionna Alcor sur le vaisseau qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux.

— Comment !.? fit stupéfait ce dernier... mais je pensais que vous le connaissiez ... qu'il était l'un des renforts que vous attendiez ?  
>— J'en attends encore un, mais ce n'est pas lui.<p>

Le pilote d'_Alcorak_, raconta alors toute l'histoire au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

**.**

**.**

— ... non mais pour qui il se prend pour nous traiter comme du chiendent !.. fulminait la voix de Cygna.  
>— Ramis n'a pas voulu être méprisant, répondit celle de Rubia : c'est juste un mot malheureux qui lui a échappé...<p>

Levant la tête, Albator et Alcor virent les deux Sylvidres, assises sur le rebord de l'aile du cuirassé. Tout autour et au-dessus d'elles, les grues et les robots mécaniciens passaient et repassaient, dans un va-et-vient ininterrompu.

**...** et puis il a aussi des excuses : son père s'est fait assassiné par l'une des nôtres...(3)

— Et alors ! Il croit qu'il est le seul à avoir perdu un proche à cause des tueuses de Sylvidra ... moi c'est par centaines que j'en ai vu mourir.. (4) (elle poussa un sanglot)... Il sait ce que ça fait de voir des enfants brûler...

Le reste se perdit dans les bruits de mécaniques. Portés par les marches descendantes de l'escalator, les deux hommes atteignirent le sol du hangar.

**.**

Sans un mot, ils poursuivirent leur marche entre les véhicules de maintenance et autres robots à chenilles, puis, après une longue descente en ascenseur, ils arrivèrent dans le troisième corps de la forteresse spatiale.  
>La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur une salle lumineuse, décorée de colonnades, de moulures et de jolies peintures, mais Alcor, affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne les regarda même pas.<p>

.

Arrivés dans les locaux de l'hôpital, Albator fit entrer Alcor dans une chambre.  
>Eméraldas, en robe de chambre rouge, l'attendait assise sur le lit. Une Eméraldas aux traits tirés, mais dont le visage laissait deviner une joie intérieure.<p>

Non sans mal, la Pirate se mit debout et serra affectueusement contre elle le pilote Terrien :

— Merci Alcor, fit-elle, en laissant échapper des larmes : - merci pour mes amis.." _et_ _mon_ _Tochiro _" - ... merci pour tout !

Ému par cet épanchement inhabituel d'Eméraldas, Alcor bredouilla :

— Je-je suis heureux de vous retrouver en vie... quand j'ai vu l'explosion sur le nez du 'Queen', j'ai...

— C'est le système d'encapsulage automatique du siège qui m'a sauvée... ainsi que les robots qui m'ont immédiatement évacuée vers l'infirmerie...

Elle relâcha son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux :

**. . . ** J'ai quelque chose pour vous...

Du tiroir d'une commode, elle tira un gravity-saber au fourreau défraîchi et le lui tendit :

— C'était mon premier sabre (5) ... c'est le vôtre à présent !

**.**

* * *

><p>(1) Voir Albator 84, ep.22 « La Déesse de la Paix ».<p>

(2) Le film : « Albator 84 - L'Atlantis de ma jeunesse » (Waga seishun no Arcadia - Arcadia of my Youth).

(3) Albator 78, ep.3 « Les Torches Embrasées ».

(4) Albator 78, ep.26 « Le voyage de retour ».

(5) Maetel Legend.

.


	21. A&C Chapter 21

Un grand merci à Yvette, ma mère, pour avoir coécrit ce chapitre - tout comme pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté depuis le début, ainsi qu'à Captain_Harlock (le Webmaster du forum ''Albator SSX'') pour sa traduction du dialogue entre Maya et Eméraldas.

.

CHAPITRE XXI

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tête marchait Mima, portant un paquet enveloppé dans une étoffe frappée de l'emblème des pirates. Suivaient Albator, une pelle à la main, et Eméraldas, la tête et les épaules recouvertes d'une mante noire. La petite procession avançait dans le principal jardin du _SSX-II_. À part les équipes de quart, tout le monde dormait encore dans la forteresse.

Après une longue marche, la radariste trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre aux robustes branches.

— Ici, Capitaine.

Le chef des 'SSX' posa la pelle au sol.

**...** Cet endroit ressemble à celui (sur Tokarga) où Mira venait jouer... et c'est sur un arbre très semblable que Zoll lui avait accroché une balançoire...

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans pupille.

**...** chaque fois qu'elle se balançait, l'oiseau se posait sur la branche et comptait à voix haute, les va-et-vient que faisait la petite...

Elle écarta un pan du tissu, découvrant la tête de Tori-San. Malgré les soins constants de Rubia, le pauvre animal était mort des suites de ses brûlures, au terme d'une longue agonie. Sans un mot, Albator retira sa cape et creusa. Mima tendit l'oiseau à Eméraldas, ramassa un morceau de branche, et, s'en servant comme d'une pique, piocha la terre.

Caressant la tête du corps sans vie, la pirate rousse songea qu'avec la Mort de Tori-San, c'était un autre témoin d'une époque qui disparaissait... un jour, Tochiro, Maya, Zoll, Mira et tant d'autres, ne seront plus que des images sur une photo, une vidéo ou des voix sur un enregistrement... il n'y aura plus personne pour évoquer leurs mémoires. Elle ferma les yeux..

Quand elle les rouvrit, Albator et Mima avaient terminé : la tombe était prête.

Ils déposèrent doucement l'oiseau dans sa dernière demeure, avant d'y jeter à tour de rôle une poignée de terre. Albator reboucha le trou et tous les trois se recueillirent.

Après quelques instants, les deux capitaines s'éloignèrent, laissant la radariste seule.

**.**

**.**

— Albator, pourquoi Tochiro n'est pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit de sa maladie ? (1)  
>— C'est curieux comme nos souvenirs se croisent, j'ai l'impression qu'un pan de mémoire resurgit, dit le pirate en observant Mima de loin.<p>

Après un instant de silence, Eméraldas reprit :

— Répond moi ! .. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas avertie avant sa mort ? (2)

Attristé et gêné tout à la fois, il finit par répondre :

— Il voulait éviter de te faire de la peine..  
>— Mais... tu sais, le fait de l'apprendre après a été bien plus terrible..<br>— C'était sa volonté..

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec une égale tristesse dans les yeux.

— Puisque tu me poses cette question, puis je savoir ce que Maya t'avait dit à l'hôpital ? (3)

**.**

— _Emeraldas... Pardonne moi... Maya tourna son regard vers sa voisine de lit : ... Je ne voulais pas voir Albator devenir un esclave. C'est pourquoi je lui ai crié de s'enfuir à travers la Voix de la 'Libre Arcadia' ... En conséquence, Zoll est mort ... Tu as une cicatrice sur ton magnifique visage que tu garderas jusqu'à la fin de ta vie... Et beaucoup de gens ont été blessés, tués ou capturés... Ce sont les conséquences de mes émissions... j'aurais mérité d'être exécutée.._

_La pirate se leva d'un bon et saisit la main de sa camarade d'infortune :_

— _Ce n'est pas vrai. Même sans tes émissions... Tôt ou tard, les habitants de la Terre, Zoll, et moi-même, aurions fait cela. Harlock, Tochiro, et Mima auraient aussi sûrement choisi la même voie..._

_ . _ . _

_Elle entendit d'abord des pas précipités dans le couloir puis vit débouler Eméraldas dans la chambre._

— _Albator reviens sur Terre, Maya... il a demandé à Zéda l'autorisation d'atterrir.._

_Le visage de la jolie blonde à la robe immaculée se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse supplémentaire._

— _Il souffrira à nouveau s'il revient..  
>—<em> _Il revient quand même : Albator est comme ça ; partons avec lui quand il redécollera ... tu as fait de ton mieux sur Terre..._

**.**

La Râmetalienne interrompit là son récit.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite... parle ! insista Albator avec rudesse envers son amie au visage à présent complètement bouleversé.

D'une voix éteinte, Eméraldas reprit sa narration:

— Maya m'a alors demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa cabine radio pour enregistrer un dernier message...

Le pirate allait insister avec encore plus de virulence, mais se retient en croisant le regard interrogateur de Mima. A présent un peu honteux de son attitude, il sourit :

— Merci, Eméraldas...

Celle-ci le lui rendit et c'est d'une humeur moins sombre qu'ils quittèrent ensemble le jardin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Allongée sur le lit, elle entendit des voix au timbre clair approcher :_

— _Tu..tu ne peux pas faire ça !_  
>— <em>Et pourquoi ?<em>  
>— <em>Mais... il t'avait épargnée...<em>

_Une main écarta les draps, alors que la première voix se faisait suppliante :_

**...** _ses hommes t'ont sauvée la vie.. et il t'a recueillie..._  
>— <em>Exact.. et ça a failli causer leur perte...<em>

_Elle tenta de bouger, mais ses bras et jambes ne répondirent pas._

**...** .. j_e ne ferais pas la même erreur.._

_Elle sentit le froid d'un canon sur sa poitrine : " Non ! "._  
><em>Une brûlure atroce lui transperça le cœur, tandis que la première voix laissait échapper un crie horrifié.<em>

**.**

Phénicia se réveilla d'un bond, en sueur !

**.**

**.**

A suivre dans **"******Le prince et le pirate 3 : Voyage avec l'amour et la mort''  
><strong>**

****.****

* * *

><p>(1) Voir Albator 84, ep. 18 « Au secours d'Emeraldas » ; ep.19 « Le mystère de l'ordinateur » ; ep.20 « Le mal de l'espace » et ep.21 « L'ordinateur ».<p>

(2) Albator 84, ep.21 « L'ordinateur ».

(3) Voir le film : « Albator 84 - L'Atlantis de ma jeunesse » (Waga seishun no Arcadia - Arcadia of my Youth).


End file.
